Someday
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Obi-Wan saved Xanatos's life that fateful day on Naboo.He is knighted, and 10 years later he and Xanatos are sent out to protect the much targeted Padme Amidala.Sequel to If Everyone Cared.Non-Slash
1. Reunion

"2 master, it was at least 2" 28 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi grinned.

"It was not 2 whole minutes ok! It was more like 5 seconds" 43 year old Xanatos Omega countered.

The two men where riding up a turbo lift to meet the same woman that they where arguing about.

"Look I don't even care. How long Padme hugged me before we left doesn't even matter anymore!" Xanatos yelled, exasperated "I'm pretty sure she's gotten over that stupid crush she had on me, a long time ago. I mean it's been 10 whole years. She's probably even married now!"

"I dunno master, she was pretty much all over you back then, and she probably is now too" Obi-Wan said trying to suppress his massive grin. Oh how much he enjoyed bugging his former master like this.

"I hope you get punished for this Obi-Wan. I hope you're her new obsession. I hope she goes all drooly on you" Xanatos smirked.

"Well" Obi-Wan sighed "I am pretty freaking hot now" he ran a hand smoothly through his long ginger hair.

"Yeah right. I'm 43 and I'm probably still a hundred times hotter than you are" Xanatos raised a brow.

"You see!" Obi-Wan exclaimed "this is why Padme was and probably still is in love with you!"

Xanatos would have sighed, had the turbo-lift not stopped, and the doors not slid open.

But they did, and the first thing the two Jedi saw was…..Jar Jar.

"O-B?" Jar Jar said questioningly, and as Obi-Wan stepped out of the lift Jar Jar screamed "O-B!! Meesa so happ-e to seein yousa!!" and then engulfed Obi-Wan in a massive hug.

Then once Xanatos stepped off the lift Jar Jar ran over to him and gave him a hug, screaming "XANI!!!!"

"Good to see you too Jar Jar" Obi-Wan and Xanatos both smiled once they where released.

Jar Jar then ran ahead yelling "Senator Padme! Tha Jedi arrive!!!!"

The two Jedi followed Jar Jar into what looked like a common room, where Padme was standing on a veranda, along with a captain.

But as soon as she heard Jar Jar's words, she turned away from the scenery of the city and walked back into the room.

And walk turned into run when she saw Obi-Wan and Xanatos. Her face visibly lit up, and before the two Jedi could even bow, she ran up to Xanatos and gave him a warm hug.

Which Obi-Wan decided to use to his advantage:

_/Haha she hugged you first, which only proves my point that she still loves you!/_

He teased through their bond.

_/Shut up/_

Xanatos replied.

Padme stepped back and studied Xanatos.

He looked exactly the same as he did 10 years ago except…..oh my god was that a beard? And there seemed to be an addition to his necklace; it was a tiny grey cloth sack, that was neatly tied off by a piece of rope. And very few people knew that it carried Obi-Wan's severed padawan braid. Other than that he seemed to have gotten even more in shape (if that was even possible), and he had taken on wearing one fingerless glove on his right hand.

She smiled then turned to Obi-Wan and stared at him, hands on her hips "Obi-Wan Kenobi, is that you?"

"In the flesh" Obi-Wan replied with a cocky nod. Padme then grabbed at where Obi-Wan's braid would have once been "What happened?"

"I'm a knight now" Obi-Wan said with another nod.

"Oh my god it's been far too long" Padme smiled and gave him a hug. Once she released him Obi-Wan's devilish side took over:

"He agrees" Obi-Wan grinned pointing at Xanatos.

"Shut up" Xanatos growled smacking Obi-Wan at the back of his head

"You two haven't changed a bit" Padme laughed "Come on" she lead them to a pair of couches right across from one another.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan seated themselves across from where Padme, and Jar Jar chose.

"This is Captain Typho" Padme said pointing to the captain who remained standing.

When Xanatos raised a brow, Padme added "He's Captain Panaka's nephew"

Xanatos and Obi-Wan both gave her an "Ohhhhhh" look, for Captain Typho was a spitting image of his uncle.

"Queen Jamila has been informed of your assignment to protect Senator Amidala" Typho informed "We are all glad you are here Master Omega, the situation is more dangerous than the senator cares to admit" he said glancing over to Padme for a spilt second before looking back to Xanatos.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me!" Padme replied.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan both nodded despite knowing that they where both there to protect her not start and investigation.

"We'll get to work, in the meanwhile why don't you get some rest?" Xanatos said, clearly trying to subside Padme and her still childish thoughts for the time being.

"Alright" Padme smiled and got up to leave.

Once she was out of earshot Obi-Wan grinned "She loves you" and immediately ran off.

"Get back here you no good pathetic little-" Xanatos growled as he jumped off the couch himself and ran after his former padawan.

It was about another hour and a half before they actually got down to the matter of Padme's security.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of doing nothing Xanatos returned to the floor of Padme's room, where she was fast asleep, Obi-Wan sitting cross-legged in front of her room, playing holo-chess against a CPU hologram.

As soon as he walked in Obi-Wan called to him "Anything?"

"Nada….alls good. I don't even get why we're here. I mean why couldn't Padme call for Qui-Gon and Anakin? Why us?" Xanatos whined as he walked over to Obi-Wan and hovered over the younger man, eyeing the game.

"Cause she knows Anakin as that kid we picked up on Tattoine, and Qui-Gon as that guy who came to drag our asses back to Coruscant" Obi-Wan replied, not taking his eyes off his game. "Haha very funny" Xanatos smirked. He reached down and tapped a piece on the holo-chess set, and then tapped a space a few inches away. The piece slid over to the space.

Xanatos walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. He threw his head back and closed his eyes before saying "Checkmate"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, nice!" Obi-Wan said, his face glowing with pride "HA! Finally beat you, damn CPU!" he screamed at the holo in front of him. "You have defeated me" the holo said and disappeared into the chess set.

The holo features turned off, turning it back into a normal chess board. Obi-Wan left it there and walked over to the couch, where he flopped down next to his former master.

He tossed his head back and closed his eyes as well.

"I wanna sleep" he mumbled.

"Like I don't want to" Xanatos retorted.

"Hn…." Obi-Wan muttered before both the Jedi began to drift into a light sleep.

That is until a sudden sense of alarm filled both of their senses. There was an unwanted presence around them and it was definitely in Padme's room.

They both jumped up and looked at each other for a split second before barging into the senator's room, lightsabers at the ready.

**Well that was chapter 1. I'm so happy this is finally out. It seems like so long ago I started If Everyone Cared and now.....I'm at the sequel. Wow.**

**Hope u guys liked it ^-^ Review and the force shall be with thy!**


	2. Missions

**~Obi-Wan**

As soon as Xanatos and I barge into Padme's room, the first thing that we both register are the two enormous centipede like creatures crawling a foot from her face.

I run over, place a knee on the bed and reach over to easily slice them in half. Padme jumps up at the sound of my lightsaber but that doesn't really matter.

What catches my attention is that upon turning around I see a flying droid of some sort right outside the window. Seems Xanatos noticed it too because next thing I know he's charging for the window.

And then much to both mine and Padme's horror he smashes through the glass and jumps out the window, grabbing the droid as it attempted to make a run for it.

I stare in complete shock as the droid flies away, Xanatos hanging off of it.

"Oh shit…" I mutter, using the knee on the bed to push myself up. I run for the door when Padme calls my name. I look quickly back to her and she pulls a blaster out from under her pillow (Oh my force…..) and throws it at me. I catch it and run out the door as quickly as I possibly can, and run into Captain Typho and a few others in the living room but I don't care.

I run up to the roof and jump into the speeder that Xanatos had bought me for my 20th birthday (it was there only cause that's what we used to get here.)

I place Padme's blaster onto the passenger seat, pull out of the parking space and drive off into the chaos of the city.

I follow Xanatos's presence and end up going completely against traffic, and almost crashing into a million other speeders. After a long time of going like that I look up and see what looks like a female human, standing on a building, aiming a blaster like weapon somewhere above me. And looking to where she was aiming I see…..oh gee. It's Xanatos and the droid.

Whoever this person is obviously wants Xanatos dead. And then for a moment I'm so happy Padme threw me that blaster.

I pick it up off the passenger seat and roughly aim for the woman's leg, and fire. A second later she collapses, which surprises me to a degree. Because I don't think I hit her in a vital place or somewhere that would make her collapse…..

But then suddenly I remember Xanatos. I look up and see him struggling not to get hit by speeders rushing in his direction. And the droid seems to be trying to get him hit.

I take another rough aim and shoot the droid. Thankfully it hits the droid and _not _Xanatos.

A few sparks fly and in a second the droid is plummeting…….along with Xanatos.

Agh…..how stupid of me to have shot the droid without thinking that it would cause Xanatos to fall too. I sigh, throw the blaster onto the floor and go into a steep dive. And increase my speed seeing that Xanatos is falling faster than I'm diving.

Force, if there's anything I hate then it's flying like this. Flying is for droids…..

I increase my speed until I'm a good distance under him, straighten the speeder and wait.

Judging by him he'll navigate himself to fall in here in 4……3…..2……1-

And as if on cue he falls into the passenger seat.

"What the hell took you so long?" He grumbled running a hand through his hair.

"Oh you know….." I mutter pulling up again, cause we need to get that woman who was clearly trying to kill us and Padme. "I just had to do some flirting with Padme before I came to save you" I say with a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh gee what _are_ you doing flirting with the one I'm usually with?" Xanatos grins, sarcasm radiating off of his voice "Nah, thanks though" he adds before I can say some witty coment.

"No problem" I say increasing the speed. And in no time I pull up in front of the building that the woman was on. Xanatos and I climb out of the speeder and onto the building.

"Why are we here Obi-Wan?" Xanatos says noticing the woman's body, lying a few feet ahead of us.

"She was trying to get you off that droid" I say walking over and crouching next to the body.

"You mean she was trying to kill me?" Xanatos asks raising a brow. He walks over and looks over my shoulder at the woman's body.

"Yeah….." I say looking at the place that I shot her. It's a minor wound to the leg. Nothing that could have killed her.

"So I take it you shot her down and saved my skin…..again? And-What's that?" Xanatos says, his tone completely changing at the last two words.

"What's what?" I ask looking up at him.

Instead of replying, he crouches down next to me and plucks something off the woman's neck. He holds it up for me to see.

"It's a poison dart?" I say raising a brow. I half expected him to comment about my never ending habit of stating the obvious. But instead he says:

"Exactly. Someone else killed her" He says stroking his beard (you know I'll never get used to the fact that he's keeping a beard on free-will, even though it's been almost 8 years.) "Someone that didn't want you to wound her then get information from her" he adds.

Suddenly something catches my eye. Something in her pocket. I pull it out and find it's a holo-album. I click it open and a picture of Padme flashes out, in the bottom a scrolling banner illuminates. It reads "Senator Amidala"

I click a button and go to the next picture….which is of……me and Xanatos. Strange.

The banner reads "Jedi"

I see Xanatos raise his brow in confusion as well.

I click to the next picture and find it's of a man in heavy silver armor, a thick brown belt and a silver blaster in hand.

The bottom read "Hired Bounty Hunter."

I look up at Xanatos. He looks down at me.

And we immediately know that we have to report to the council.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Track down this bounty hunter you must" Yoda booms.

"Most importantly find out who he's working for" Master Windu says "Qui-Gon, as you know, that's what you'll be doing"

Xanatos and I instinctively look to our side where Qui-Gon and Anakin are standing. Qui-Gon is still staring ahead at Master Windu, and nods at his instructions.

And as for Senator Amidala…Obi-Wan, Padawan Skywalker….you know you'll be protecting her" he adds. And before I can protest about going on a mission so far from Xanatos, Yoda says "Need a break, Xanatos does. Been on many missions for many months, he has. Go on this mission alone with young Skywalker you will Obi-Wan."

I sigh. Well there's no fighting Master Yoda….even if it does kill me "Yes Master" I say quietly.

"Good, take her back to Naboo, she'll be safest there" Master Windu says. I nod.

"I can take her there alone you know!" Anakin protests suddenly. I know immediately that he doesn't mean it offensively towards me. He just wants to be alone with Padme.

"Accompany you Obi-Wan will" Yoda says a bit forcibly.

"But-" Anakin is cut off as Qui-Gon gives him a threating glare. He then looks down and quietly says "Yes master"

I hate to see him be disciplined like that in public but sometimes he can be very stubborn.

"Dismissed you are" Yoda says.

Qui-Gon, Anakin, Xanatos and I all bow and leave.

"So I guess we should get ready and leave as soon as possible, right Obi-Wan?" I nod. I find it a bit amusing how he addresses me and not Anakin who's also going with me.

I really don't understand why he has to escort me, Anakin and Padme to Naboo but I don't mind. Qui-Gon's a great guy. Xanatos says he learns more and more just being in Qui-Gon's presence, even after leaving his tutelage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?" Xanatos calls from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah" I say grabbing my small duffel bag off the bed. Honestly all it has is 3 tunics, 3 pairs of pants and like 2 robes-

And I'm late….

I call my comm. Link and entrance card to my hand, shove them in my pocket and stride out of my room. I head straight for the door.

"Hey kid!" Xanatos calls, I turn back to look at him and he tosses me my lightsaber.

"Oh, thanks" I smile.

"Relax kid. Qui-Gon's not even ready yet. You got a couple of minutes" He says. Clearly he doesn't like the idea of me going out to Naboo on my own either.

"Got it" I say putting my bag down. But before I can do anything else, he walks up to me "Stay safe, a'right?"

"Yeah…" I mumble.

"And no funny business with Padme, got it?" He smirks.

"Oh how could I possibly resist the likes of her?" I grin.

"Yeah and don't kill her either" He retorts.

I sigh. Typical Xanatos.

He's obviously struggling with showing his concern for me. He always has.

Just then my comm. Link goes off. I retrieve it and put it to my mouth:

"Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"Obi-Wan, this is Qui-Gon"

"Yes master"

"Anakin and I are ready, come down to the main hangar as soon as possible"

"Yes Master"

"Jinn out"

And at that he hangs up the transmission.

"Guess you have to go then?" Xanatos says looking down.

"Yeah…" I mumble.

"Hey just come back from that deathtrap of a planet, alive alright?" He says giving me a one armed hug.

"Sure Xanatos" I smile, calling him his name for the first time in a long time.

He steps back, gives my shoulder a light squeeze, and allows me to leave.

**well that was pretty short. *sigh* i feel very sober right now..... T-T please comment guys, im dying here. **

**Oh and we see hints of Anakin's normal personality kicking in here. Considering that in If Everyone Cared, Padme didn't get aquainted to Anakin(cause she was too busy drooling over Xan XD) she has absolutely no feelings towards him. Which means she would prefer being around Obi-Wan who is like and older brother to her than Anakin.......which Anakin won't be too happy about......don't wanna give it away so stay tuned!**


	3. Saberdarts, Hate and A New Mission

"For the love of the force Padme, what the hell do you have in these bags?" Obi-Wan groaned as he picked up two of Padme's suitcases.

"Rocks Kenobi, rocks" Padme smirked walking towards the door of the public transport.

"Thank you Master Jinn, for the escort" she said bowing curtly at Qui-Gon. "It was my pleasure milady" Qui-Gon said returning the bow.

"What if they realize you've left the capital?" Captain Typho says, rising from his seat.

"Well then my Jedi Protector will just have to deal with them" Padme said glancing over her shoulder at Obi-Wan.

"Aye, aye milady" Obi-Wan smirked, hauling the suitcases over to the front of the transport "Anakin, grab the other two suitcases for me" he called back to the padawan behind him.

Anakin groaned and did as he was told.

By the time Obi-Wan reached the door, Padme had already stepped out. And before he could as well, Qui-Gon took a hold of his shoulder.

"Stay safe, alright Obi-Wan?" he said with deep concern in his voice. He definitely hadn't forgotten the incidents that occurred at his last visit to Naboo.

"I will master" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Good" Qui-Gon glanced behind the knight to his sluggish padawan "Keep an eye on him will you?"

"Of course master" Obi-Wan said, glancing back at Anakin himself. Anakin looked up to meet his eyes.

"Come on Anakin, hurry up" Obi-Wan said quickly, as if he wasn't talking about the teen behind his back.

With a quick smile Obi-Wan parted with Qui-Gon and stepped out of the transport. He caught up with Padme and began to walk beside her.

"So who's the kid?" Padme said suddenly.

"You remember Anakin? That kid that Xanatos picked up on Tattoine ten years back. He was assigned to protect you along with me" Obi-Wan said.

"Why? The legendary sith slayer can't me alive alone?" Padme teased as they walked closer to the transport that was to take them to the palace.

"Of course I can. I did it ten years ago, I can do it again" Obi-Wan said looking over his shoulder to make sure Anakin was behind them. He was. Slouching and half heart dead, but he was there.

"If I recall properly it was Xanatos that kept me alive" Padme smirked.

"If _I _recall properly it was me that kept Xanatos alive" Obi-Wan said gravely.

Despite the seriousness in Obi-Wan's voice, Padme laughed and the two walked into the transport.

A seething Anakin trailing behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Qui-Gon (yay yet another new one!!!!)**

"There's someone here to see ya honey!" the protocol droid in front of me yells into the kitchen. She glances back at me "Jedi by the looks of him!" she adds.

I see Dex pop up at the window to the kitchen. His face immediately brightens up at the sight of me "Qui-Gon!" he beams.

"Hello Dex" I laugh at his grand-standed greeting.

"Take a seat I'll be right with ya!" He says disappearing into the kitchen again.

My laughter dies into a grin and I find myself a seat at the small diner.

After a while Dex makes his way across the place and over to me. I stand up to greet him.

"Qui-Gon! So good to see you again!" He says with that thick accent of his, as he wraps me into an almost bone crushing hug. All four of his arms holding me in place.

"It's good to see you again as well Dex" I smile as soon as I'm released.

As soon as we sit down, he looks around "I don't see my boy Xanatos around. Where is he? I haven't seen him in years!"

I am tempted to laugh. Oh how surprised Dex would be to see Xanatos a grown man with a padawan of his own. Rather a former one at that.

"Xanatos is on vacation. He's a knight now remember?" I attempt to remind him.

As expected, his eyes widen a great deal "Little Xani's a knight now? Has the force gone to your head old man?"

I ignore the sarcastic insult and continue "No Xanatos is a knight. Has been for almost 2 decades. Remember little Obi-Wan? Xanatos's apprentice? The boy's a knight too"

"No way! Knighted little Obi too??? I've been in this diner too long" Dex pauses "So neither of them are 3 feet tall and don't call me uncle Dex anymore?"

I chuckle. He hasn't seen Xanatos since he was 20 and Obi-Wan since he was 5 so I guess I can cut him some slack.

"No Dex, now Xanatos is 6 foot 2, a good inch taller than me, Obi-Wan is 6 feet **(yeah, yeah Obi-Wan's like way taller here…..deal with it**), a good inch shorter than me. And they are always asking to come visit" I reply.

"Wow time flies" Dex puts a hand to his forehead. Once he recovers from his shock he says "So what can I help you with my old friend?"

"I need you to identify this for me" I say pulling out the small toxic dart that Xanatos and Obi-Wan had found.

"This?" Dex says taking the dart into his hand. He looks at it for a little while before saying "It's a Kamino Saberdart for sure."

"A what?" I blurt out.

"A Kamino Saberdart. It's from Kamino. Far away planet. Further than the outer rim my friend. Cloners the whole bunch of them, better watch out" He says with a warning look on his face.

"I see…" I mutter taking the dart back.

Kamino eh?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's good? You sure?" Obi-Wan said raising a brow.

"Yes everything's fine Obi-Wan, now go get some rest before you collapse" Padme said ushering him out of her room.

"Alright but just call if you need anything, alright? Me and Anakin always have our door open" Obi-Wan said looking over his shoulder as Padme kicked him out.

"You know Obi-Wan, you are too much. Just go get some rest I'll be fine" Padme pushed him out, gave him one last smile and closed the door on him.

Obi-Wan sighed and returned to the room that he and Anakin where sharing.

It was enormous and roomy. After all it was a room in the house of a senator.

Upon walking in Obi-Wan saw Anakin on the bed….meditating. Something the teen had learned to do a lot from Qui-Gon.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan called softly. After a while when there was no response he called again.

This time Anakin did respond. He slowly moved out of his meditating position and turned to look at Obi-Wan "Yeah?"

"Nothing, you better go to sleep. It's late" Obi-Wan said taking his robes off and throwing them onto the bed.

"Hm….." was Anakin's only reply before he pushed himself up and lay down, back facing Obi-Wan.

"What where you meditating about Anakin?" Obi-Wan said as he took off his tunic.

"Padme" was his simple answer.

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised one bit. He and Anakin often spoke of his infatuation with Padme. Anakin always freely spoke with him and Xanatos about Padme. They where the only ones he could tell after all.

If Qui-Gon found out he would be dead for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Obi-Wan**

"I see. In which sense?" I ask walking into the fresher that was with the room. I turn on the sink to wash my face, but leave the door open to hear Anakin's response.

"I am trying to forget her" Anakin says in a monotone voice.

"And why is that?" I say washing down my face with cold water.

"Because the thought of her ignoring my existence is causing me to have feelings I shouldn't have towards others" he says with a slight edge to his voice.

I immediately know that the feeling is anger, and the person it is towards is me. Me because of all the time I spend with Padme. How close I am to her. But I don't think Anakin understands that she is just a very close friend of mine. I don't think he knows that there is nothing going on between us. And I would like to tell him that but that would be directly accusing him of feeling angry at me. And that is something I have a feeling he would absolutely hate.

Hate. That is another feeling I feel radiate off of him at times. Times when he tries to talk to Padme but she just pushes him away in favor of me.

And for some reason I have a feeling all this can be anything but good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Qui-Gon**

I walk quickly through the halls of the temple. My course set to the quarters of my former padawan.

I finger the Saberdart that is now in my pocket.

As I approach Xanatos's door I take a breath and knock.

"It's open!" I hear from inside.

I roll my eyes and let myself in. And upon walking in I see Alliya sitting comfortably on the couch, and my former padawan laying next to her, his head on her lap.

Once they see me, Alliya stops stroking Xanatos's hair, and straightens her posture. Xanatos jumps up and off the couch. He walks over to me casually as though I didn't just catch him snuggling with his girlfriend.

"Qui-Gon, hey! You're back from your dart identifying mission early!" he says with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I am, that's because I've found out where it's from. A planet called Kamino. I need you to do some research for me on it immediately" I say pulling the dart out of my pocket.

Xanatos takes it and examines it for a while before asking "Where are you going?"

"The council has called me to an urgent meeting" I reply. Or else I would have been researching myself but we all know how stubborn the council is right?

"Oh, I see. I'll get to it immediately" Xanatos says, putting the dart into his pocket.

I put a hand on his shoulder and give it a light squeeze "Good luck."

**mmmmm the chapters will be longer soon. i promise. because u guys are in for a killer surprise in roughly 2 or 3 chapters. and things will just get crazier from then on in. so stay tuned! and review!!! XD**


	4. A Lost Family and A Lost Planet

**~Obi-Wan**

The view from here is amazing.

I say that because I'm standing at the balcony of our (our meaning mine and Anakin's) room, staring out into the dark night. But as dark as it is the view is great. And the millions of stars I the sky make it all the more breathtaking.

Now why am I standing out here at a time like this? Sleep seems to be avoiding me tonight. After a while of tossing and turning in bed I gave up and decided to stand out here for a while.

It may be the lack of communication I'm having with Xanatos. Or the fact that I can't exactly sense his force presence from all the way over here.

Sure I'm not 18 anymore. And I'm not as weak and dependant on him as I once was but still…….

Some things can never be forgotten. And I still feel insecure without him around. I mean I don't panic if we're not in the same room anymore but once I loose his force presence it makes me uncomfortable as hell.

And he knows that. It's why most of our missions are together. But I don't understand why the council would put me on this mission alone with Anakin of all the people.

I mean I'm not much of an expert in handling overly stubborn teenagers so…..

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

At first the voice startles me, but upon spinning around I see it's none other than Padme.

I let my shoulders fall "Force Padme you just scared the shit out of me….." I say, exasperated.

She giggles.

"Why are you up so late?" I ask, putting my hands on the rail and leaning on it. I look out into the night sky.

"Couldn't sleep" is her simple reply. She comes over and leans on the rail as well.

"I see…." I mutter. We stay in silence for a while before she says "I know why you're up so late…"

"Oh really?" I raise a brow. I doubt she knows why I'm up but to my surprise she says "Because you miss Xanatos, right?"

I just nod and look the other way.

"It's alright. I know how you feel" She says.

Yeah I doubt she knows how I feel. But then she proves me wrong again:

"I had a brother you know. He was 4 years older than me…..We where really close…." Pause "He was the great and respected Prince of Naboo…..but then he and my father had an argument. It was serious. So serious that my father disowned him. My mother died when I was very young, and those two where my only family. I loved both of them very much and I didn't know who to side with."

My jaw hangs slightly open. I am curious about this argument that was so serious that her brother was disowned. But I don't bother press the matter.

I look at her and notice she is looking away from me. Perhaps to hide tears, but that is another matter I do not wish to press.

"He went away the very next day. No one knows where he went or how he got there, for he left without letting anyone know" Now I'm sure she's crying for her voice is shaky "I haven't seen him since…..and I miss him so dearly that it hurts. And….guess the stress of him leaving was too much for my father because a few weeks later he died. It hurts to remember them and it hurts to even think about them. That's probably how you feel about Xanatos right now right?"

My jaw still hangs open. I never knew someone like Padme could have such a family history. One that's so depressing and……dark.

"Yeah….." I mumble. I actually feel bad for her.

"And then you came along. And I hated you so much because I promised I would never get along with anyone the way I did with my brother because I didn't want to get hurt again. But then somehow I became close to you and Xanatos….and I hated it because it made me break my promise…" she rants, her voice is so shaky it almost makes me nervous. And for a moment I wonder why she's opening up to me like this, but then it hits me.

Padme has grown up far more than me and Xanatos give her credit for.

She doesn't have a stupid crush on me or Xanatos anymore. She did have a crush on us before and I guess just recently she's realized it wasn't just some crush.

She enjoys being in our company because we remind her of her family. Her father and her brother.

"Is that why you freaked out when you found me and Xanatos half dead that day on Naboo?" I say looking away. She turns sharply to look at me "How do _you_ know that?"

I take a deep breath as the painful memories of that day come rushing back to me. I quickly release them into the force before they get me emotional, and answer her question.

"I was conscious. Too weak to do anything about it, but faintly conscious" I say closing my eyes. Oh the pain that devoured me that day when I fell conscious.

"Yes. That's precisely why I almost went crazy when I found you two. Because for the first time since my father died, I felt like I was with my family again. Xanatos was…..and still is like my dad…." Oh geez her voice is shaky like mad again "And you where and still are…..like my kind playful stupid…..brother" her voice cracks as she says the last word. And as I turn to face her for the first time, I see her tear soaked face and suddenly she looks young and vulnerable again like she did 10 years ago.

And she quickly puts her arms around my torso and buries her face into my chest.

"And I know you won't leave me like my real family did" she mutters through her tears. Those words are proof to the fact that she thinks of me as nothing more than her older brother. Which is a good thing considering I don't (more like I can't) look at her any way other than my younger sister.

Padme and I suddenly jerk away from one another as a blood curling scream comes from inside. I look inside for a moment before darting into the room.

Upon walking in I see Anakin sitting up in bed, sweat dripping off his face, tears leaking out of his eyes.

I quickly rush over to him and sit on the bed beside him.

Shit he's like hyperventilating.

"Anakin calm down" I say putting my hands on his shoulders "did you have a nightmare?"

He swallows then nods, still not looking at me.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ask, still gripping his shoulder.

He nods.

"Ok what was it about?" I ask. Damn, he looks like he just saw a ghost.

"Qui-Gon…" he whispers.

"Qui-Gon?" I raise a brow "What about Qui-Gon?"

"His……his d-death" Anakin barely whispers.

The two words take me by utter surprise. Why the hell would he dream of……dare I say it….Qui-Gon's death?

I understand now why he's so freaked out…..

"Relax Anakin, it was jus a nightmare. Qui-Gon's just fine" I say in an attempt to calm him down. And in an attempt to keep myself calmed down.

"He's dead" Anakin's voice shakes, as more tears flood out of his eyes "I saw it."

"He's not dead Anakin, it was just a nightmare" I say with a bit more force. Qui-Gon can't be dead. That's just a far too unnatural thought.

And before he can freak out anymore I add "You wanna talk to him?"

He swallows again and nods.

"Ok hang on, let me call him up. He's just fine Anakin, believe me" I say putting my hand out towards the nearby dresser. My comm. Link immediately flies into it. That moment I steal a glance at the door to the balcony and see Padme leaning against it. I ignore her for the time being. For now all that is important is to keep Anakin calm.

I lower my hand and dial Qui-Gon's number, praying with my heart, my soul, the force, and everything worth living for that he picks up.

And as a small click receiving the transmission comes to my ears, and that deep strong voice sounds, my heart lightens up. And all the stress that had built up in me disappears.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Qui-Gon, thank the force you picked up…..Anakin just wanted a word with you" I say with a sigh of relief.

"Anakin? Why is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"No he's ok, he just…he just wanted to talk to you is all."

"Oh….alright then"

"Here" I say both to Anakin and Qui-Gon as I hand Anakin my comm.

He nervously takes it and puts it to his mouth:

"Master?"

"Yes my padawan?"

"Nothing……I just…..I just miss you is all"

"Are you sure Anakin? That's it?"

"Yes master…"

"There's nothing else you wish to discuss?"

"Yes master"

"If there's anything you need to talk about padawan, please let me know"

"Yes master"

Heh….Qui-Gon obviously knows something is wrong. The heart and mind of a master is like none other.

They always seem to know when something is wrong, even if you are shielding (which I know Anakin is definitely doing right now.)

I've learned that full well while growing up with Xanatos (oh how sore I feel inside just at the thought of that…) except when I hid something from him he would just go out and tell me straightforward to explain what's wrong. He didn't give me the option of telling him or not unless it was something absolutely serious.

And then my heart skips several beats as I hear a voice in the background:

"Master, I've found the exact location of Kamino"

Xanatos.

I feel achy all over again.

"Anakin I have to go, are you sure there is nothing you wish to talk about?"

I see Anakin's features twist with pain, confusion and inner turmoil. But he says "No master."

"Alright then padawan, I'll see you soon."

"Jinn out-" But before he could hang up the transmission I snatch the comm. link from Anakin's hand and almost shout into it "Qui-Gon wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can-can I talk to Xanatos?"

"Sure" I can just imagine his serious face light up with a smile right about now.

I stand up and walk out of the room. If I'm going to talk to Xanatos then it's definitely going to be in private.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

Tired.

So tired.

I am just so tired right now. So tired that I almost physically walk into a wall.

Yeah. I'm that out of it.

Why am I so sithly tired you ask?

I've been attempting to find information on Kamino for hours. And not just 3 or 4 hours. I'm talking 7, 8 hours here.

Can you believe I found absolutely nothing? After rummaging through all the resources in the temple (and might I remind you that's a pretty damn large amount of resources) the only thing I found was hwere it's supposed to be. But it's not there!!

And it wasn't until a few minutes ago, did I finally give up. I'm actually just aimlessly wandering the temple. Wondering what to do now.

I can't just return to Qui-Gon and tell him I found nothing. He'll be completely let down.

That's something I've done far too many times in my lifetime to repeat it even once more. So I continue to aimlessly wander.

That is until and idea comes to me. What have I done all my life when I couldn't find the answer to something?

A grin finds its way onto my face as the answer pops into my head:

Ask Master Yoda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Younglings, enough," Master Yoda says as I walk into the spacious chamber. The groups of initiates in front of him deactivate their lightsabers and removed their training helmets. "A visitor, we have. Welcome him."

I look around the chamber at the familiar group of initiates, their faces full of confusion (or maybe curiosity) at who their visitor might be…….that is until they turn to look and see that it's none other than me.

I say none other than me because these children are more than familiar to me, for I spend almost every free second I have is spent in the crèche with them. (it's why Shmi and I have become much closer in the past few years.)

"Welcome Master Xanatos!" the younglings shout in unison. A couple of them giggle at greeting me so formally. Because most of them know me as just Xanatos.

I smile.

Just looking at these children makes my heart lighten, and the tiredness lifts away from my soul.

They're so innocent, so young, and so care-free.

Force, I remember my days as a youngling. Slacking off, hanging out, my only worry is being caught for one of my practical jokes and stupid pranks……it seems like so long ago and-…force.......I feel so old…….

"Hey guys" I say with a small saddened wave. Ok I have to calm myself. This is no time to have a mid-life crisis (and besides Obi-Wan would kill me if I had a mid-life crisis without him being here to laugh to death over it.)

"What help to you can I be Xanatos?" Yoda says turning his attention to me.

"I am looking for a planet that Qui-Gon has described to me. As the home planet of that poison dart. But I can't seem to find it on the Archive maps…..or anywhere for that matter" I sigh.

A mischievous look comes over Master Yoda's face and then he says, turning to face the younglings "Lost a planet Xanatos has. How embarrassing."

They immediately break out giggling and laughing.

"Oh haha very funny Master. You picked a horrible time to joke about this" I groan, suddenly remembering how exhausted I am.

"Think a good time it is the younglings do" he retorts. The kids go on and nod.

"Oh sure, take his side why don't you" I smirk "Just don't expect anything next time I come to visit, alright?" I say pointing an accusing finger at the whole lot of them.

A horrified expression comes over the faces of some and they let out a cry of "Sorry Xanatos!"

"So side with him you will instead of your grand-master?" Yoda says shaking his head.

"No master! Sorry!" The younglings call to Yoda.

"You know what I think I'll just stick with never visiting ever again!" I shout, turning my back against the group.

"No!" they all scream. I grin but it's not like any of them can see it.

"Continue this argument later, we will" Master Yoda says smirking at me "For now, help you find your lost planet we will"

Just when I open my mouth to retort about how I have _not _lost a planet he adds "Gather around the map reader children. Liam, the shades, and the lights."

All the children gather around the map reader, and Liam runs off to lower the shades and hit the lights. Once he does the room is almost completely darkened.

I take the small glass portable map out of my pocket and place it carefully (hey, it is a little glass ball after all) on map reader.

A hologram of the stars springs out of the reader. The kids ooh and ahh over the at the sight of it.

I don't blame them. To this day, 40 years after becoming a padawan these holograms still amuse me (force it's been long…….and damn I'm old…..)

Master Yoda's chuckle at the reaction of the younglings brings me back to reality and I make my way over to where Kamino should be.

As I do he says "Amazing these holograms are. Found them amusing too when a youngling I was."

When he was a youngling? Force…ok _I'm_ never gonna complain about my age again.

The children seem to think the same thing as I do because they let out little giggles too.

"Here" I say looking back at Master Yoda after finding the spot Kamino should be "It should be here. I mean gravity is still pulling all the stars towards this spot and there should be star here but there isn't!" I rant, the tiredness coming back to me….again.

"Most interesting" he says rubbing his chin "Gravity remains but gone missing the star has….how can this be?" he looks around the room with a curious expression on his face "An answer do any of you have? Anyone?" he says looking around the room.

Silence.

And for a long while no one speaks….and then suddenly a boy I'm not exactly familiar with raises his hand. Which surprises me to a degree. I didn't expect these young children to be able to answer such a complicated question. But then again a child is not to be under estimated, for sometimes they have the ability to look at what we cannot.

I've learned that full well while raising Obi-Wan (something in me feels sore at that thought…)

Yoda nods at the boy to state his answer. He takes a step forward and says "Master, because someone erased it from the Archive memory."

I gawk at the boy. Like my jaw literally hangs open.

Wow. That makes so much sense.

All the other children begin to agree with him.

The answer that someone erased it is so obvious. So clear and right there. And yet I failed to pick it up. Maybe it's that I didn't exactly believe someone could breach the Archives and seriously erase a planet.

But wow. The fact that that boy gave me such an answer probably shocks me more than the fact that someone was messing with the Archives.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is" Master Yoda says snapping me out of my shock "The child is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet you will" He leads me out of the chamber where we begin to slowly walk ahead.

I suddenly realize he's grinning like mad. Maybe it's because he's impressed with his students. That or he's amused by the fact my jaw is hanging practically to the floor.

"But master who could have erased Kamino off the Archives?" I say going back to the less jaw dropping subject of my…..*sigh*……lost planet. There I said it…..or more thought it….but I hope Yoda's happy now. The thought makes me smirk.

"Dangerous and disturbing this mystery is. Go to Kamino you will and find out about that dart you will."

Suddenly out of random I blurt out "What if it's a trap master?"

He gives me a very confused look "Meditate on that option I will. For now rest you should."

And with that I walk off.

Just as I head for Qui-Gon's quarters I run into none other than Qui-Gon himself.

"Master, I've found the exact location of Kamino" I say, not noticing he was talking on his comm.

As soon as I realize though I take a step back but he smiles at me and he puts his free hand on my shoulder.

"Anakin I have to go, are you sure there is nothing you wish to talk about?" he says into the comm. his face becoming serious again.

"Alright then padawan, I'll see you soon. Jinn out-" He stops as though who ever is on the other end (presumably Anakin....) cut him off.

"Yes?" Pause.

"Sure" He says, a smile suddenly spreading on his face again.

He then hands me his comm. and when I give him a questioning look he says what makes my heart skip several beats:

"Obi-Wan wants to talk"

**Listen up guys. I have some serious stuff to tell u. **

**1)aw man.....someone left me a very mean review on the last chapter(*sigh* it's still there if u want to see it T-T) and u guys already know how unsure i already am of my work. and then that comment just came along and crushed me T-T so like yeah.....i hope my work really isnt as crappy as that person says...if it is then can u like subtly tell me instead of flaming? *sigh* i apreciate and love u guys that are following this so much T-T**

**2)i dreamt up an awesome story last night and i just typed and posted it. It's called To Undestand and i'd apreciate it so much if you guys took the time to read it and tell me how it is. that way i'll know if it's worth continueing or not. And i'll even give u a sneak peak on what it's about:**

**It begins on Mustafar when Obi and Ani duke it out and in the end, instead of Anakin falling down the hill into the lava, Obi-Wan does. Except he doesn't exactly fall in, he just barely manages to catch himself. After a little while of screaming at each other Anakin says "You never understood me" to which Obi-Wan replies "How could I ever understand you if you never understood me?" After he says that Anakin has a strange feeling and passes out. **

**When he wakes up and finds himself in the body of 14 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi. And learns everything that Obi-Wan went through. And most important of all, after almost 15 years he finally learns to understand Obi-Wan Kenobi. **

**I think it's a pretty cool idea because in all the time travel stories i've read obi-wan goes back in time into anakin's body and learns what he went through. but hey does anyone ever think about the fact that anakin doesnt know all the shit obi-wan went through either? So yeah i'd really love u if u read and hopefully followed that ^-^**

**3)I hope the Padme Obi mush isn't bothering you guys, cause if it is then i'll kill it off. ^-^ Review and the force shall be with thy.......wow i just went Medieval Jedi.....XD review!**


	5. Stunned

**Hey guys, sorry for the lat update. Please don't kill me if there are some mistakes, it's 2 am and i'm half asleeep here....but don't mind me, enjoy!**

**~Obi-Wan**

Well Xanatos and I talked away half the night. I told him about Padme and he promised to be nicer next time they met XD

Speaking of Padme, when I came back to Anakin's room I saw them talking. So it's pretty good that they're finally getting along.

And after I came back I asked Padme if there was anything else she wished to speak about. That's when she remembered the talk we had out in the balcony. She then got emotional remembering everything she had revealed to me and ran off. Anakin then got a very pissed off look on his face because she probably would have continued speaking with him, had I not intruded.

But anyway now it's somewhere around 3 pm and Padme still hasn't left her room. It's starting to worry me. A couple of her handmaidens have tried to get her out but she's locked herself in with 2 armed bodyguards at her door that will take out anyone that tries to get in.

Normally I wouldn't bother mess with the bodyguards and get myself I trouble but I'm worried about Padme. If she by any chance hurts herself I will never be able to forgive myself.

So I make my way over to her room. And as I expected three muscular men are stationed at her door, hands behind their backs and very platonic looks on their faces but one that says they mean business.

"Excuse me gentlemen" I try.

"We are sorry Master Jedi, but milady's orders are strictly to allow no one in" one of the men replies. Now why would she do that?

It really worries me that someone so happy and energetic like her would do something like this.

"Just give me a second will you?" I say as calmly as I can, walking past the first guard and right up to the door. The men are unsure of what to do. Mess with a Jedi, or just let him through knowing he won't really do her any harm.

I put one hand on the door and calmly call into the room "Padme? You there?"

After a couple of second of silence I call again "Padme come out of there, this is anything but good for you. Come on if you do anything stupid in there I'm gonna get kicked out of the order for sure. You don't want that do you?" I make sure there's a bit of humor in my voice for I'm sure she's in there crying an ocean in there about her family. I lean closer to the door and say a bit quieter this time "And then you're gonna be stuck with just Anakin. Do you really want to be stuck with just Anakin?" I wait for a reply but none comes. That's when I get worried.

No reply. Twice.

Quote Xanatos "You don't reply to me twice it gives me the right to barge in." And he has definitely stayed true to his word. He would definitely just walk in if I didn't reply to him the second time.

I only learned years later that he just walked in because he was afraid.

But Padme's a young woman. I can't just walk into her room.

I lean towards the door again "Padme come on. Get out of there. Please-"

But before I can finish Padme's shaky voice cuts me off from inside "Obi-Wan, get lost!"

It takes me by surprise at first, then relief that she's alright.

"Finally! See we're getting somewhere. Padme come on out will you?" I say, the humor returning to my voice.

No response.

"Padme. Open the door, come on!" I yell getting slightly impatient.

"Go away!" she screams from inside.

I sigh "Padme, just-""Don't make me order my guards against you Obi-Wan!" she screams.

……Well that definitely shocked me enough to shut me up for a few seconds. I doubt she would call her guards against me.

Actually I don't even believe she has the guts t get me beaten into the ground like that.

"You wouldn't do that" I smirk. Thank the force she can't see it, or else she probably would have called the guards on me right then "You see, being in your room all this time is getting to you" I joke.

And the smirk stays on my face until she seriously growls "I'll do it Obi-Wan."

"You wouldn't" I sort of challenge. Big mistake. Because the next words that come out of her mouth are:

"Stun him"

It takes me a moment to register that by "him" she meant me (it was probably the shock that she would actually say them against me) and the next thing I feel is 2 jabs at either sides of my stomach and 1 at my lower back.

And then something along the lines of 600 watts of electricity shooting through my upper body.

The pain and shock blurs my senses and I suddenly wonder of the three men where supposed to stun me all at the same time.

But the thought is completely wiped out as the shock reaches my lower neck. White hot pain blares out everything around me and the last thing I remember before passing out is letting out a blood curling scream and then falling back onto the cold hard ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Padme (ah, very new)**

I wish he would just leave me alone.

I wish he would just go away. Right now I need to be alone. I need to think things over and I need to contemplate a few things. And I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but this has to be done.

"Stun him" I say loud enough for my guards to hear.

I close my eyes slowly. I can imagine you're in pain now. But I'm sorry Obi-Wan.

I wish to be no where near you at the moment. I wish to be left alone to-

A sudden scream interrupts my thoughts. And upon recognizing the voice of the scream, my blood runs absolutely cold.

Obi-Wan.

I dash out of the balcony and barely manage to throw my door open.

And much to my horror, the first thing I see upon walking out of my room is Obi-Wan unconscious on the ground. Shock and terror fills me up. I look over to the guards who are just standing there.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" I practically scream. I run over and crouch next to Obi-Wan, quickly putting two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. Luckily I catch a faint throbbing; assuring me that he's alive. Even so I turn to face the guards and yell "It old you to stun him not kill him!"

They just bow their heads which for some reason pisses me off even more "Call the damn medics!" I scream. Theses guys are supposed to be body guards????

"Yes milady" one of them mutters and fumbles through his belt for his comm. link. And after what seems like forever the medics finally get here and lift Obi-Wan out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Anakin (omg! You can't get any newer than this!!!!)**

"Where is he?" I growl as soon as Padme comes into my line of vision.

"He's downstairs at the medics" she says with a worried expression.

"Force…" I mumble turning away from her. I rub my forehead slowly and the quickly turn back to her "How the hell did you stun him into unconsciousness, huh? You mind answering that for me??" I say in a slightly hysterical voice, getting completely up in her face. I imagine my face is glowing with anger right now.

"I-" She begins but I cut her off

"You wanna tell me how I'm gonna explain this to the council?" I growl. Her face suddenly twists into an expression of hurt. Weakness. And then I remember who exactly it is that I'm talking to.

Padme Amidala. The most beautiful, intoxicating woman in the entire galaxy. I have no right to talk to her like that.

But she's the reason Obi-Wan's like this!

But she's the bloody gorgeous senator here!

And she's also the reason the closest person to a brother to me got the living force stunned out of him……….

I argue with myself for a good couple more seconds before Padme says:

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I'll tell the council. I'll tell them it was my fault" she looks down. And it makes me feel completely guilty for raising my voice towards her "No, no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. And besides, it kind of was my fault too for not being there with him" _And sleeping in instead……_

Suddenly a medic walks out of Obi-Wan's room (which is behind Padme) and we leave no time before hounding her with questions of Obi-Wan's condition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the medics didn't let me or Padme visit Obi-Wan till the next day. By which time I had already reported to the council, who had a word with Obi-Wan. And I wasn't told anything about it.

But anyway Padme and I where just given permission to go see Obi-Wan, which is where we're headed now.

Once we're in the small white room, we find that Obi-Wan's conscious. We walk in, leaving the door open for some air.

As soon as he sees us he greets us with a warm smile and sits up.

Padme and I take seats on either sides of his bed.

And as soon as Padme makes eye contact with Obi-Wan, she breaks down apologizing and crying. To which Obi-Wan……..gives her….a…hug.

Something inside me boils up and a jolt of pain shoots up my tightening jaws causing me to immediately unclench them.

Fortunately at that moment Padme pulls away from Obi-Wan, tears in her eyes. Force….she just _has _to cry like a damned baby in Obi-Wan's chest.

"So how long is it going to be before you get back to work?" I ask normally not to get them suspicious of my rage or envy. Especially Obi-Wan.

He would be indescribably hurt if he knew I had feelings of hate towards him……

"I'm not" he replies simply.

Padme and I both raise a brow "What do you mean?" we say in unison. I mentally smile.

"Because I am no longer legible to protect the senator" he says as though he can't and doesn't ever call her Padme "I am injured myself and would be of no help if there where to be an attack on her."

"So you're just going to leave?" Padme says with a pained expression.

"I will be retuning to the temple but someone lese will be coming in my place to protect you" Obi-Wan says calmly.

Someone else? I doubt I can deal with anyone else staying with me, and vice versa.

"What? I don't want anyone else's protection!" Padme half yells. Another one of those sentences that makes me want to throw something.

"Relax. He's a very good friend of mine. Real great guy. Good looking too" Obi-Wan says with a lopsided grin. The last part seems to have caught Padme's attention because suddenly she looks much more interested "I see, what's the name of this friend of yours?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

Obi-Wan turns his head to look out the door and his face breaks out into a grin "Why don't you just ask him?"

Padme and I both turn to look and see standing at the door grinning is-

"The name's Muln. Garen Muln"

**"Reeft bring me a martini, shaken not stirred" XD LMFAO!!!! If any of you are James Bond fenatics like me then you'll crack up too.**

**I swear I read this over and I was like lmao wat the hell is Garen doing going all Bond like that? XD I brought Garen in for a very important reason you guys will see eventually =]**

**oh god.....i'm still cracking up over the whole Garen Bond thing XD don't mind me i'm crazy like this XD**

**Review and the Force as well as 007 will be with you XD I AM DYING HERE OVER THIS GAREN BOND THING!!!!!!! XD **


	6. Reunited

**~Obi-Wan**

Just seeing Garen standing there at the door lifts my spirits.

He looks just as I remember, short brown hair, piercing green eyes, tall and his voice has most definitely gotten deeper.

Heh, who the hell does he think he is? Some renowned secret agent that has all these impressive tags and catchphrases? What's next? gadgets disguised as toothpaste and comm. links, and a suit? (**lmfao there i go again with my James Bond craze XD)**

He pushes himself off the doorframe and strides into the room. And as soon as he gets close enough he takes one of my hands in his and hugs me around the shoulders.

"I missed you Ob." His muffled voice comes as he hugs me. I bring my arm over and return his hug.

"I missed you too Garen" I smile. It actually brings tears to my eyes at how long it's been. Almost 5 years I think.

Our paths just haven't crossed due to constant missions. And it's been painful.

Garen and I used to be like twins. Inseparable no matter what. From getting in trouble together to knighthood, we've been through all of it with one another. And then the last five years have just been so busy……..

He finally pulls away from me and comfortably seats himself next to Anakin. Tears visible in his eyes, he says in an exasperated voice "You look so different Obi. Force, it's been so long"

"It's been too long if you ask me" I reply. He just smiles.

He then turns to face Anakin and sticks out a palm towards him "Anakin, my man, how have you been these past few years?"

Anakin smiles and meets it for a high five "In loooove" Anakin drawls suppressing a grin as if it's a joke.

Garen gets a slightly surprised, slightly amused look on his face "Oh really? Who's the lucky lady?"

"A secret" Anakin whispers, the grin still plastered to his face.

"I see" Garen drawls "I also see that my old friend here has gotten a girlfriend!"

At first I have no idea what he's talking about, and then he looks over at Padme. I suddenly realize how close she's sitting to me.

She gets a very pissed of look on her face and growls "I'm the senator."

Garen sucks in a deep breath of air "wow Ob. you really hit the jackpot this time-oh wait! But what about Siri?!" he gets a horrified expression on his face as he says the last half of that sentence.

"Garen" I begin to correct him "Siri is still the only on for me, Padme's just-"but then Padme decides to flame my friend herself:

"I'm not his girlfriend. I am the respected senator of Naboo and I intend to stay that way."

"Hmph…" Garen smirks "figures, you looked like you had too much attitude to score a prize like Obi-Wan."

At that moment Padme looks like she's going to kill him, and Anakin attempting to suppress his laughter doesn't help.

"Attitude? Look who's talking Jedi. You think you can just walk in here and go on smart talking to me like that? I should complain to Master Yoda about you. You can't place false accusations on me like that and you most definitely can not talk to me that way, do you here me?" Padme growls. In a way that says back off or I'll beat you dead.

But that obviously doesn't scare my old friend because he smirks and retorts "It seems you haven't mentioned anything about flirting, which means there's no restriction against it, right my dear?" the look on his face is absolutely hilarious but I manage to hold my laughter in.

Padme on the other hand gasps. She doesn't seem to think it's too funny. She gives him a very disgusted glare and storms out of the room.

As soon as she does, he, Anakin and I all break out hysterically laughing.

"Oh she definitely loves you!" Anakin gasps sarcastically between his laughter.

"Of course she loves me. She's all over me, they all are" Garen says puffing his chest out.

It takes a moment before our laughter dies out and we all sober up.

"So Ob. How have things been for you?" Garen asks turning back to me. This time a glint of seriousness in his eyes.

I then turn to Anakin "Anakin, do you mind if me and Garen have a little talk alone?"

Anakin gives a one sided smiles and leaves.

As soon as the door closes behind him Garen turns to me and scoots a bit closer.

"So what the hell happened to you? How the blazes did you get yourself stunned into unconsciousness?" he asks curiously.

I almost sigh. Garen always was the more curios amongst us. And then suddenly I have the urge to reply to hold a conversation with him.

Just like old times.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man that's harsh. Now I'm starting to be glad I told her off…." Garen mumbles after I explain to him how I got 600 watts of electricity shot up my spine.

"She's a good person in general. I just caught her in a bad mood is all" I say, trying not to give him a bad impression of Padme.

"Hey!" Garen says with an edge to his voice "Anyone, especially a politician can be a good person in general after making herself the reason behind a fried Kenobi. Ok?"

I laugh. He always was slightly more protective than all my other friends.

Then suddenly Anakin walks in "Obi-Wan, it's for you" he says holding up my comm. link.  
Hm? A call for me? At a time like this?

"Gimme" I mumble in a slightly un-jedi like manner.

But Anakin doesn't seem to care, and apparently neither does Garen. Because as Anakin walks towards me Garen growls "Hey if it's your little senator friend then I want a word a with her!" he points an accusing finger at Anakin.

I almost burst into laughter as Anakin retorts "Relax, it's not Padme. Sheesh, you knights……" He adds the last part as he hands me the comm. And before Garen could spit out a witty comment (which I'm positive he would) I talk into the comm.

"Hello?" I call.

"Obi-Wan? That you?" My heart jumps to my throat as I hear Xanatos's voice. Garen looks a bit surprised too.

"Yes master…"

I see Anakin leave the room out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you by any chance….hurt?" Garen and I both get a confused look on our face. How would he……being so far away know if I was hurt?

"Um…..well depends on how you define hurt….-"

"Because if hurt means getting 600 watts of electricity zapped into him then hell, he's hurt!" Garen leans over and yells into the comm.

"600 watts of-WHAT?!" Xanatos screams into the comm.

"Relax it's nothing really-"

"What do you mean it's nothing?! 600 watts of electricity is far from nothing!" He screams again……"How the hell did that even happen?! I thought the attackers didn't know you where at Naboo!"

"Um…….they don't…."

"Then what?!" Force he'll go absolutely ballistic if I tell him Padme did it by accident….

"I…uh-"

"The senator 'accidentally' ordered him to get stunned" Garen yells. I immediately turn and glare at him. Force……Xanatos is going to absolutely blow-

"PADME KRIFFING DID WHAT??!!!" He screams so loud I actually put a little more distance between myself and the comm. "I'M GONNA-"

"Look, look, it's not as bad as it sounds, I'm alright. I'll be fine, and besides I'm coming home tomorrow, so it's not a problem. I'll be alright, I promise" I rant. Praying it calms him down somewhat. Because we all know how vicious Xanatos still is about my well being. Even now that I'm 28.

"You sure….you'll be ok?" He says, his voice softening up a great deal.

"Yeah, I will…….hey how'd you know….that something was wrong?"

"We still have an irrevocably strong bond, remember?" There's a bit of humor in his voice.

"Heh……how could I have forgotten? I'll see you tomorrow then, alright?" I suddenly feel very homesick……

"Sure, and tell Garen I said hello" Garen visibly grins upon hearing that.

"'Kay, see ya…"

"Hm…." It's not too hard to tell that neither one of us wants to hang up, but it can't be helped.

"Kenobi out" I mutter before hanging up the transmission.

"Man you know ever since the first time I saw you I've hated you for one thing and one thing only Kenobi" Garen says shaking his head.

"And what would that be?" I smile, knowing what it is already.

"Your incredible bond with Xanatos" He says "I mean seriously, all master Clee did was train, feed, clothe and house me. That's just about it. I mean there was never any fun or real conversation between us for my entire 13 years as a padawan"

"Aw come on it must've been some good. Master Clee seemed pretty nice to me… I never really understood why you disliked her so much" But then again Padme seemed pretty nice to me too……..and then this happened XD

"Yeah cause you weren't her padawan. All she did for me was teach me to control the force and the styles of fighting. She never came to aid when I hurt myself, she never offered me any comfort when I had nightmares and after my knighting….well let's just say I don't think she even remembers me anymore, forget checking up on me when I get half killed on a whole different planet. Everything I know, I did on my own. On pure skill and talent" He gives me a strange look, as though he's actually getting emotional about something "Or so I'd like to think" with that sentence, his expression returns to normal. The normal cocky way. XD

"And then I look at you and Xanatos. Hell you two would sense each other's pain a trillion parsecs away. And up until you where almost 15 you where allowed to crawl into bed with him if you had a nightmare that scared you shitless. And Xanatos taught you everything he knows and more. I mean if anyone saw you fight for even a second they'd immediately see a similarity between your and his movements. You guy's are that perfect" He rants with a grin. I blush a bit at him describing my relationship with Xanatos so……perfectly.

"You know sometimes it makes me really sad that Xanatos is a Jedi" I say "he would make such a perfect dad. He should have left the order sometime after his knighting and taken on a family. Been the father of some lucky little bastard" I says with a bittersweet smile. Because of he ever left the order and took on a family, he and I would never be the same.

"He already has a family" Garen looks up and smiles at me. That emotional look on his face again.

Since master Clee wasn't much of a master to him Garen would constantly stay over with me and Xanatos. It sort of made him a part of our little family.

Me, Xanatos, him and Qui-Gon. It gave him a chance to get to know Qui-Gon too. We where and still are absolutely inseparable.

Just like a family.

It made Garen feel like he belonged somewhere and Xanatos, and Qui-Gon where more than accepting towards him.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?" I say returning the gaze. And then suddenly, as though both of us had to urge to…….we charge one another into a warm, welcoming and more than anything, reunited hug.

**wow i love Garen. Man i thought i loved Xanatos but let me tell ya I absolutely love Garen. He's portrayed a lot better than I thought he would be and i am just so happy with that.**

**Lmao i swear while i was writing the first half of this chapter I was listening to different remixes of the James Bond theme song and I've officially decided that Garen is the new Bond. He's the Star Wars Version of James Bond. **

**Smooth with the women XD Cool, Skilled, Powerful, and What No Woman Can Resist, Sensitive XD**

**lmfao what the hell am i doing making a commercial to sell of Garen???? lol yeah yeah i'm crazy, deal with it XD **

**review guys! Xan's in the next chapter, and in person instead of just on the comm. so yay!**


	7. Attack

**~Obi-Wan**

I am more than worried about Anakin right now than I am about anyone else……except maybe Qui-Gon, because I'm a good bit worried about him too.

I stare out the window of the starship for the hundredth time.

"5 minutes to landing Master Jedi, best better get strapped in" the pilot called back.

I comply and return to my thoughts.

Anakin had his Qui-Gon nightmare 4 times over the night. Luckily while I was lying at the healer's ward, Garen took care of it (he was after all a trained Jedi Knight.)

But I'm worried. Anakin can't just be having this dream for no reason you know. Which brings me to worry about Qui-Gon. My mind has been racing ever since the shuttle took off. I mean I'm almost dying to look at Qui-Gon, even once just to make sure he's ok.

My parting from Naboo became a bit more emotional than I would have preferred. Garen, like the proud jerk (XD) he is didn't let anyone see he was crying except myself. He hated the fact that we had such a short lived reunion. Padme was flat out bawling and refused to let go of me after I allowed her a hug. Anakin wasn't too thrilled about that but I can tell he didn't want me to leave either. And even though it's not the most comfortable reaction, I can deal.

I continue to ponder until I hear the pilot call back to me "Master Jedi, we have landed."

The words sound like music to my ears. I immediately grab the crutch that's leaning against my seat and use it to stand up. Force, this is such a pain.

I wish I would just dammit recover already.

I limp out of the ship and as soon as I walk down the ramp the first person I see, standing some 35 feet away is……Xanatos.

………Well not exactly his back is turned against me, and he seems to be talking to someone over the comm.

"Yeah-No you can totally tell her I'm gonna kill her…….No I don't care if she's all over you Garen. If you knew what was good for her you would kill her before I can make my way over there!"

I hear him yell into the comm.

Heh, so he's talking to Garen.

"I'll find Anakin some new crush material but Amidala is going down"

I find it very hard not to laugh as I begin walking towards him. And he's so engrossed in his conversation he doesn't even notice me come up behind him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, what? Obi-Wan? He's not here yet-""On the contrary…" I cut him off grinning.

He spins around and his aquamarine eyes go wide as they settle on me.

"Obi-Wan!" He half yells then closes me into a tight hug.

"Obi! You alive out there!" I hear from the comm.

"Perfectly fine" I reply.

Xanatos pulls away from me and studies my face for a second "Good to have you back kid" he smiles.

I love it when he calls me kid. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It makes me feel like he really cares.

"Good to be back" I reply.

"I'll catch you later, alright Garen?" Xanatos says into the comm. Garen agrees and hangs up and Xanatos immediately ushers me inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Padme **

"Anakin!" I stick my head out the door of my room and call into the hall. Knowing him he'll run up in seconds even if he's half way across the palace.

"Yes?" he says running down the hall within seconds, Muln following several steps behind him.

But Unlike Anakin, he's taking his time nonchalantly walking over. For some reason it bothers me that he isn't giving much importance to the fact that I need something.

"What is it Padme?" Anakin says as he comes to stand in front of me.

"Anakin, I'd prefer if you'd call me by my proper title" I say after a while. It does bother me a bit that anyone besides Xanatos and Obi-Wan would call me by name.

"Oh, right, sorry milady" he quickly corrects himself. I half ignore him to see how far down the hall Garen-er I mean the other Jedi is…….he's so far I can't even see him past Anakin. Wow he's really not concerned about what I have to say is he?

"It's alright" I mutter absentmindedly. I turn my attention back to Anakin "I wanted to go out and I probably should bring you along, just in case you know…"

He smiles "Oh, ok. Sure-"

"Is it too far away?" A voice cuts Anakin off. I look behind him and see Garen.

I smirk. So he made it. Finally.

"It takes a public transport or two" I say roughly.

"In that case I recommend you don't go" he says with a sigh.

What the hell is up with this guy?! It's like he has better things to do than this.

"No. I will go, and I'm taking Anakin with me" I say taking Anakin by the arm and pulling him off into the hall. Anakin gets a goofy grin on his face for some reason……

It upsets me to a degree that Garen doesn't even say anything until Anakin and I are just about to turn a corner.

"This is a bad idea milady, I'm warning you" is all he says. I turn around, my arm still linked to Anakin's "I'm going you know" I retort. Why am I not just walking away? Why the heck do I keep turning around to reply to that jerk?

"If you go then I recommend you bring me along. We'll rent a speeder" he says. Why can't he change that ever so bored tone? But even so when he suggests that he should come along, something inside me goes off. A weird feeling that sort of….well wants him to come along. Not really come along but…..something that wants to be alone with him-

And ew. Have I completely lost it? Be alone with that moron? No.

But my words betray me and then suddenly I find myself saying "Ok Anakin, then why don't you stay back and take the day off and Garen you can come with me"

I almost resist the urge to clamp my hands over my mouth as soon as the words come out of my mouth. God, did I just call him Garen…..out loud?! Shit.

"I-I mean Master Jedi….." I blurt out almost immediately. Dammit I'm blushing. I can feel it I'm blushing.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"No problem-" Garen starts, but then stops as Anakin throws him a very deadly glare that tells me I should be concerned. And then he stalks off down the hall behind me.

But Garen ignores it and begins to walk towards me so I guess I can ignore it.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" he says as he approaches me. Wow I never realized how tall he was up until now. Or how broad his shoulders where. Or-

_Listen to yourself Padme. Have you lost it?! He's not that tall. And he's not that broad shouldered either. He's just as much of each as Obi-Wan but you don't go crazy over him do you???  
_

The voice in my head screams.

Oh but Obi-Wan's different. Garen makes me concerned in a different way than Obi-Wan does. I don't know how but it's different.

"I'm still going. Even Obi-Wan says staying in here won't do me any good" I retort.

"Wrong, Obi-Wan says staying in your room won't do you any good. Staying in the palace, he said nothing about" he says, standing (yeah more like towering) over me (you know I think I could compare him and Xanatos in height though he looks shorter than Xanatos, but taller than Obi-Wan……)

"How do you know that?" I say raising a brow. Wow déjà vu, and it just so happens I'm saying it to not Obi-Wan this time but his best friend.

"Cause I'm smart like that" He smirks and walks off ahead of me. I just stand there, gawking at him. Is he even allowed to talk to me like that?

"Hurry up, I though you wanted to go somewhere!" he calls back. I sigh and walk towards him. Sometimes I really don't understand these Jedi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you Jedi trained to do that?" I lower my spoon and say suddenly to the man sitting in front of me. Garen. Whose sitting leaned back, his head thrown back against the edge of his seat, arms crossed over his chest, and is staring up at the ceiling…..well not really, his eyes are closed. But I can tell he's conscious.

"Do what?" He says without opening his eyes or looking at me. Wow it feels good to hear someone talk after so long.

Ever since we arrived at the café he hasn't said a word. He just sat down across from me in our booth and allowed me to eat in silence. He didn't even order anything for himself.

It bothered me not to talk so much that I actually entertained myself by staring at the other strange creatures dwelling around the café for a long time.

"Sit in one position for god knows how long without moving a single muscle" I specify.

"I'm concentrating" is his simple reply.

"On what?" I raise a brow. By now I've completely lost interest in my soup and am staring straight at him.

"On making sure no one around here is a threat" he mutters. I can't believe he's still not moving a muscle (beside his mouth or course. Have I mentioned how bright his lips are? Ok someone slap me, this is getting ridiculous.)

"How the heck are you doing that with your eyes closed???" I say, my face becoming even more questioning.

"I'm scanning the room for any presence that may pose as a threat to you" he says in that same monotone voice that's starting to annoy me. And just as I'm about to ask how he says "It's a Jedi thing."

I huff, did he just like read my mind or something?

He opens his eyes, uncrosses his arms and pushes himself to sit up straight. He takes a deep breath "Are you done yet?"

"No. No I'm not" I almost twitch. "Hurry up" he mumbles. There's a certain edge to his voice.

"Fine, fine" I say picking up my spoon and resuming my eating.

"Hurry up Padme" he says "er-sorry milady" he corrects himself immediately. It disappoints me to a degree. For some reason I feel comfortable with him calling me by my name.

"No, please call me Padme. I need someone to remind me I'm a human every once in a while" I smile.

He laughs. A small cover up laugh for whatever thought is running through his head right now that he's trying to hide from me.

"And that person can't be Anakin?" he asks with a cocky grin on his face.

"No" I answer a bit forcefully.

He doesn't bother to press the matter.

"Come on Padme, hurry up" he says, this time the urgency clear in his voice. I suddenly wonder what's got him so nervous.

I look down and pretend to eat but look up at him occasionally. And most of the time I meet his green eyes staring back at me but there are a couple of times I catch his pupils shifting to glance over his shoulder.

I don't see what he's looking at among all those creatures walking around behind him.

Whatever it is must have suddenly really bothered him because he then stands up and throws a good amount of credits on the table before growling "We're leaving. Come on" and he says it in a voice I know not to take lightly. But still I can't help but ask why.

"Stop talking and come on" he says. This time he takes a hold of my arm and pulls me out of the booth.

He begins to pull me out of the café faster than I can keep up. And by the time we're a couple of steps away from the café I feel like he's gonna rip my arm off so I finally protest "Garen come on I can't keep up, slow down!"

"There's no time to slow down" he growls, not even bothering to acknowledge that I just accidentally called him by his name again "They know we're here" his step gets faster with those words.

"Who knows we're-" but before I can finish my sentence he spins around.

And in one swift movement, pushes me behind him, whips out his lightsaber, activates the green blade and blocks about a half a dozen blaster shots that where heading right towards where I was standing less than a second ago.

It makes me have half a heart attack knowing that if Garen's reaction was even a second slower I would be dead. And then it horrifies me even more when a man in blue armor comes charging through the crowds, right toward us.

"Sithspit" Garen curses under his breath. He deactivates his lightsaber and clips it to his belt. He glances over his shoulder and spots our rented speeder parked something around 20 feet away.

He takes my hand, grips it as tightly as possible and breaks into a run towards the speeder. I'm barely keeping up with him but after what seems like forever we reach the speeder.

Garen doesn't even bother to unlock and open the doors. He just places his hands firmly on either sides of my hips (which I would have found very uncomfortable if we where in a less life threatening situation) and lifts me up into the speeder. I scramble into the passenger seat and strap myself in.

And then much to my horror when Garen is just about to jump in the armored man appears behind him. And I really would have told him to watch out, had my mind been able to comprehend anything at the moment.

But the next thing I know the armored guy grabs Garen by the arm, pulls him back (shit, I think I just heard something pop) and strikes him at the back of the neck with the side of his (armored) palm. Garen's eyes go wide, then his pupils slowly roll up and his body limply sinks to the ground.

"Garen!" I squeak a bit late. Oh my god my Garen's knocked out. Holy crap holy crap holy crap.

I think the armored guy looks down at Garen's body for a second before giving him a rough kick. Then shoving the body behind him.

"No! Leave him alone!" I scream, tears springing to my eyes. I don't know what I'm more terrified of at the moment, the fact that Garen's being harassed or that I know this guy's gonna come for me next.

And just as I thought he looses interest in the unconscious form of my bodyguard and reaches out an arm towards me. I scoot away what little I can out of instinct, now the tears where pouring out of my eyes.

The armored man reaches further and just when I think he's going to grab a hold of me, a shadow comes over the guy.

I look up and see standing behind the guy is..….oh my god Garen. His forehead is bleeding at the side.

Apparently the armored guy noticed the shadow too cause the first thing he does is spin around and shoot an arm out towards a still slightly dazed man behind him.

This time I actually manage to scream out his name. And before he was hit I hear him lightly mutter my name in questioning too. Perhaps remembering he had a job to do…..

It almost makes me sick when the guy's steel fist makes contact with Garen's ear.

His head snaps to a side and when he turns back I see blood gushing out of…….oh my god there's blood freaking gushing out of his ear. But apparently it didn't affect him as much as it did me because he catches the next punch thrown at him.

And then he does something neither me nor our attacker expected.

Garen physically grabs the man's helmeted head and smashes it against the side of the speeded as hard as he possibly can. It definitely shook the man up a bit because he quickly sank to his knees.

Garen takes he opportunity to stumble into the speeder, and without even strapping in he takes off. And within seconds he has us inconspicuously blended into the traffic of daily Naboo.

It scares me to hell that after having his left arm dislocated, being knocked out, being kicked around and having his ear punched into bleeding he's still able to drive, and normally too. Guess it comes with having the skill of a Jedi.

And then it registers. He's alive. Not in the best condition, but alive.

The thought propels me to wrap my arms around his torso (wow just as tight as Obi-Wan and Xanatos, what do these Jedi work out?) and bury my face into his chest "thank god you're alright" I whisper.

"Heh…." He mutters.

I stay on him the whole ride home, seeing it made me feel much safer than sitting up in my seat, open to the view of his bleeding ear (that is unfortunately facing me.)

I didn't realize how much the entire ordeal wore him out until we landed in the hangar. Not until we both climbed out of the speeder and he collapsed at my feet.

**Yeah just so you guys know that blue armored due was Jango Fett whom i don't have much talent for describing so dont kill me. **

**OMG Garen is just so hardcore it has me at the edge of my seat....and i'm the writer!!!! lol i love writing about him, I mean he is just so dammit cool! XD**

**im so saddened by the fact that i got like 4 reviews on the last chapter....oh well best better take what i get and be happy about it =]**

**Reviewers get a lifesize cutout of Garen in a suit with a glass of martini in his hand!!!! XD **


	8. Awakening and The Meeting

**~Garen (O-M-E [[OH MY EWAN XD]] IT'S GAREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK ITS OFFICIAL, THIS CAN'T POSSIBLY GET ANY NEWER!!!!!)**

I awake to the soft sensation of someone stroking my hair. It makes me want to go back to sleep, that is until everything that happened before I passed out comes back to me.

I immediately jump up, and then regret it completely. Because unfortunately for me I decided to use my left arm to push myself up. Forgetting that was the arm I dislocated.

I clutch my upper arm as pain shoots up it to my shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut in the pain.

"Garen? Oh my god, what's wrong?" a voice I have a feeling I should recognize says from my side.

I manage to release the pain into the force and ease the throbbing. I straighten up and looking to my side I see Padme sitting right next to me on my bed.

It suddenly occurs to me that I'm in a healer's ward.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Are you alright?" I mutter, suddenly recognizing I can hear very little through my right ear.

"Yeah, not a scratch thanks to you" she retorts, her voice thick with emotion. Though she's hiding it with a very fake laugh.

"Good……Force I have to report this to the council immediately" I remember suddenly. I definitely have to tell them we ran into that bounty hunter that Xanatos showed me a holo-picture of.

"To hell with the council, you're alive!" she half yells before throwing her arms around my torso and pulling me into a tight hug. It occurs to me after a little while that she's shaking. She's crying.

I wonder why this has her so shaken up. Maybe it's because she's never seen a Jedi Knight get physically beaten so badly. I honestly don't know how I even let that happen. I just panicked so badly that I didn't even sense the bounty hunter coming up behind me. I mean I've never done that before so why now? Why now on such an important mission? Why?????

Force…..what's the use of hiding it from myself? I panicked in emotion. I panicked at the thought of having the senator getting taken by that bounty hunter.

Not good. What ever happened to There is no emotion; There is peace? Not meditating in weeks is catching up to me………………..

Padme slowly pulls herself off of me, her face wet with tears.

"So someone knows we're here. What now?" she says quietly as though she didn't just completely loose control of herself.

"We move. Go somewhere more discrete" I reply truthfully. It is what we're going to end up doing anyway "Just as soon as I report to the council" I add.

"I already reported to them. They said the exact same thing" she says almost audibly "we can't go anywhere with you in this state you know."

"I'm fine, believe me. I've lived through worse. As long as you and Anakin are alright we can leave" I reply.

"Why are you talking like your welfare doesn't matter?" she says a bit forcefully.

"Why are _you _talking like my welfare is _all_ that matters?" I retort.

Ah….sorry force of habit. See you can blame Obi-Wan for seeping into me and giving me the habit of just having to say whatever thought it is that comes into my head. No matter how wrong the situation is…..

But the next thing Padme tells me, makes the situation an understatement if called wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Padme**

"Because-because it might be-it is-to me maybe it is!" I scream, the tears returning to my eyes. God what the hell is wrong with him?! Why can't he just accept the fact that he's important? That-that maybe he's more than important! That maybe he's more than important to me!

That maybe I love him!

……………………………………………….I………………….cannot…………….believe………………….I………….just………………thought………..that………………………………………………………………..

"Surely you understand that what the council and senate think are important over power what you think is important" he says with a sharp glance. What the hell is he trying to say?

That….that my liking for him isn't important? The thought makes me want to cry even more. I don't know why and I don't know how but it just does. And suddenly when I look up at him it makes me want to run away.

Escape those piercing green eyes that look as though they can see right through me.

I stand up, my chair topples backward as I do. I roughly wipe away my tears and head for the door. Just wanting to run to my room, sink onto the bed and cry. But just before I run out the door he stops me.

"Padme" he says in a slightly dark voice. But my head still jerks up, and I spin around to face him. Have you ever heard the phrase there is nothing more amazing than hearing the one you love call your name? Well I definitely believe it now.

But the next thing he says completely shatters all the hope that had built up in me. All the confidence that had come over me. It just shatters me in general.

"I hope you remember that I am and will always be a _Jedi_" he emphasizes the word Jedi. Because he knows Obi-Wan and Xanatos have told me about how Jedi aren't allowed to love.

He just………….he just indirectly told me to back off…………………

The thought completely overwhelms me. Not caring about who I pass or who sees me, I dash out of the room and run to my room as fast as I possibly can. And cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Anakin**

Damn. Why is it that Padme is constantly getting the closest people I have to family, almost killed? It makes it so hard to decide who to blame………………

And just as I'm about to walk into Garen's room, the door opens from the inside and Padme darts out. I barely even see her face, she runs out so fast. She doesn't even notice me. She just runs out and down the hall.

I sort of shrug it off and walk in.

"What's up with her?" I say pointing a finger over my shoulder.

"No idea" Garen says rolling his eyes "Sit" he gestures towards a fallen chair on the ground.

I shrug, pick the chair up and sit "So, how you doing?" I ask with a smile.

Force, that bandage around his forehead (it lowers down to his left ear and then goes around the back of his neck) makes me slightly sick. Even Obi-Wan hasn't had damage like this done to him. But then again I've only known Obi-Wan for 10 years, I heard he had some unimaginable experiences when he was 6 too. No one ever told me the specifics, just that it was bad.

"Ok I guess. Hey why is it that I'm going half deaf?" He asks as he pushes himself to sit up a little more. The white sheet sliding off his tightly packed chest.

"I don't know if you remember or not but Padme told me you where punched on the ear by some dude with a metal glove or something like that" I attempt to explain "well they operated on you once you where brought back here. Fortunately your attacker didn't completely bust your eardrum so they where able to operate on it successfully. They said you should be able to take off the bandages in a few days, and that the hearing will return naturally in time" I say resisting the urge to applaud myself at how professional the last part sounded.

"Oh, alright then…." Garen replies quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Xanatos**

"Meditated on the mystery of your lost planet I have" Yoda says looking straight at me. You know it doesn't even bother me any more. It's like he just can't say Kamino and just decides to refer to it as my lost planet.

"Go there Obi-Wan will. And whether want to go or not you do, your decision that is. But no matter what solve this mystery you will" he adds.

I can see Obi-Wan visibly relax next to me upon hearing that both of us will be going. It actually makes me smile.

"What will I be doing then master?" Qui-Gon asks a bit too soon. Because obviously the response he gets is:

"Patient you will be Qui-Gon" from Yoda. I resist the urge to laugh. And apparently so does Obi-Wan.

_/Xanatos. Shut Up/ _I hear Qui-Gon's voice chastise me in my head. It makes me want to laugh even more.

"Xanatos, please just try. I'm not even saying do, just try, for all of our sake to just act your damn age" Mace groans flipping a wrist towards me. "Yes master" I mutter attempting to wipe the smug grin off my face.

And this time I see Obi-Wan trying to hold back his laughter. Oh the pleasure he must be having, seeing me and Qui-Gon get yelled at by the council.

But of course no one sees him trying to break out laughing so no yelling for him.

Suddenly Yoda says "an incoming transmission, we have. Calm down you two will while receive it I do." And I would have taken it more seriously had there not been a hint of humor behind his voice.

And in a second a hologram of a more than familiar person seeped out of the floor projector.

Padme.

_/Xan, calm down/_ Obi-Wan's voice rings in my head before I can even remember I'm supposed to absolutely demolish Padme.

Him saying that actually did calm me down once I remembered.

"Masters, I have presented myself before you to report an attack that occurred on Knight Muln and I approximately an hour ago" Padme says.

An attack? On her and……Garen? My entire body immediately tenses, and without even looking I can tell that so do Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Continue" Yoda says in a much calmer voice than I'd appreciate.

"I went out to a nearby café where Knight Muln accompanied me for safety reasons. After a while he rushed me out, I-I guess he sensed something…and-" she breaks off and takes a second to recomposes herself.

Force, why do I have a feeling things get worse for Garen from here on in? Why is it that he and Obi-Wan are constantly getting pummeled into the ground like this for the sake of duty?????

I let out a light sigh. Just my luck to have landed these two as the closest things to sons.

"Just as we where about to leave, we where attacked by a man in a blue armor. He left some major injuries on Knight Muln, such as a possibly broken arm, an internally fractured ear, a possibly fractured windpipe and a few minor cuts and bruises on the forehead" Padme finishes.

"And alright you are. Senator Amidala?" Yoda asks. For a second I want to pummel the little troll.

I mean what the hell! She just finished explaining how badly injured Garen is and he asks how she is?! I'm on the verge of physically hurting someone right now.

"I am…I am fine, thanks to Knight Muln's actions. I wish to commend him for them" Padme says taking a deep breath. As though she's trying to hold in tears. Joy. Another one hopelessly fallen for the great Garen Muln.

Great. Having a crush on him won't help if he's dead will it??!!

"How is he now?" I ask, keeping my voice as cool as I possibly can with such thoughts running through my head.

"He's being operated" Padme replies simply.

"He's being what?!" I half yell, my eyes shooting open. I vaguely catch Qui-Gon's eyes shooting open too before I take a step forward "Listen Padme, you better watch yourself. Because of you get one more scratch on anyone that comes near close to me, you're dead" I growl.

Padme visibly flinches.

_/Xan, come on, remember the talk we had about Padme/ _Obi-Wan sends looking over to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh "Just make sure you don't end up killing Anakin too, alright?" I say in an unusually tired tone.

Padme lets out a quiet "hm" before Yoda interrupts:

"Stay on Naboo you should not. Safe it is not. Know safe nearby planets, Garen does. Talk to him you will and let us know where you are going you will" he orders.

"Yes master" Padme says looking down. And a second later the transmission ended and the hologram disappeared.

I open my mouth to give Yoda a piece of my mind but he cuts me off "Return to the matter of your missions we will."

I close my mouth and smirk.

"Garen is going to be absolutely fine Xanatos. You can't take him out that easily" Mace says leaving his orderly Jedi Master conduct for a second. If I didn't know him any better I would think he was doing it just for the sake of getting me to calm down.

But he has his moments and we all know it.

"Yeah…." I mutter.

"Now Qui-Gon. Go to a negotiation on the planet Metellos in the Metellos system you will. Receive the details of the missions you will, once arrive on the planet you do" Yoda explains.

Hm. Metellos, Metellos, that's a planet in the Republic isn't it?

But that doesn't matter. As of now all that matters to me (at least now after hearing what hell has wreaked on Garen) is being with Obi-Wan. Just to make sure Obi-Wan's ok and all.

"Xanatos, I know you probably want to accompany Obi-Wan to Kamino, but my feelings tell me you should go with Qui-Gon" Mace says. The statement catches me slightly off guard.

"Forgive me master, but I would really appreciate watching over Obi-Wan on Kamino" I say more to Qui-Gon than to Mace. I don't want to give him the impression I'd rather go on a mission with Obi-Wan over him, because after all he is like my father. And I would hate to hurt him by having him think that but with all honesty right now, my own fatherly instincts (oh force that makes me sound so old…………………) are taking over for Obi-Wan.

"It's alright Xanatos but-"Qui-Gon starts but Obi-Wan cuts him off:

"Come on master, don't be such a stiff. I can handle this. You go on with Qui-Gon" Obi-Wan says with a smile.

"No" I answer flatly. A bit more harshly than I had intended "I-I mean I just w-wanted to-"

Thanks the force Qui-Gon decides to cut my babbling and says "It's alright Xanatos. It would be best if you went with Obi-Wan. I'll be fine" then he looks at me with a glint in his eye "I thought we got over the 'afraid of meaning offense' part of our relationship 25 years ago" he whispers low enough for me and only me to hear.

The words make me feel like I'm an 18 year old padawan again (force that was so long ago…………ack….getting old!!!!)

I force a smile and look up at him with it.

"Then settled it is. Going with Obi-Wan, Xanatos is to his lost planet. And going to Metellos alone Qui-Gon is" Yoda's words cause a pang in my chest. Somewhere. Deep, deep inside I have a feeling I should go with Qui-Gon. But I shake it off.

And it doesn't return for a good five minutes when we're about to leave and Mace gives me a look that says….........I'm making nothing but a terrible mistake.

**Hey guys, sorry for the super late update. i was a tiny bit busy. But anyway im convinced this chapter turned out insanely crappy. oh and all spelling mistakes can be blamed on my eyes. because ive been trying to finish this chapter all day and i just could find the right words for it. and by the time i was done (litteraly like 9 hours after i started) my eyes where tearing and killing me and i felt like passing out SO dont kill me =] **

**Oh and writing Padme getting rejected by Garen was (harsh and heartbreaking but at the same time) absolutely hilarious and entertaining. Oh Garen, yet another woman fallen in despair because she can't have the Magnificent Muln. Ok that was corny and a bad joke and i deserve to be smacked. XD **

**Xan's back to his midlife crisis again!!!! lmao  
**

**Review guys!!! Please I'm dying here!!!  
**


	9. Dread and Dead

**Hey guys, super sorry for the late update. This is a slightly silly and rushed chapter and it's pretty much just a filler chapter until I finish writing Jango Fett's meeting with Xanatos and Obi-Wan. So enjoy the mild stupidity =]**

**~Xanatos **

"Xanatos! Get the kriffing hell up!!"

Those are the words that I wake up to.

"Xan, come on we're gonna be late!" Obi-Wan calls from somewhere in the living room....or something.....I don't know. I'm hardly even lucid enough to recognize his voice.

I roll over in bed and grumble. Force, just let me sleep. I feel like going to the hangar and seeing Qui-Gon's face almost passing out from the guilt. Yeah yeah, so he said it was ok for me to go with Obi-Wan, so what? I know he wishes I would have gone with him. He knows just as well as I do that Obi-Wan is fully capable of completing this mission on his own.

But still.............

I vaguely hear the front door open, and then someone storming in.

The next thing I know a sudden pressure at my stomach and then someone's lips are heavily on mine, a familiar taste seeping into my mouth. My eyes immediately shoot open at the action, ready to bash whoever it is that's decided to do this to me first thing in the morning.

Although as soon as the person pulls away from me I see Alliya hovering over me. And with a slightly mischievous look on her face she says "Awake?"

I lift my head up a bit and see her sitting on my stomach, her hands on my chest.

"Yes,very much thank you" I mutter.

"Did it work?" I hear Obi-Wan call. Alliya turns around, her hair flipping over her shoulder as she does so "Yup."

"Alright!" Obi-Wan yells. He walks into my room and I see him high five Alliya before walking over next to me.

"I'm gonna call her everyday from now on" he smirks before walking off again "Hurry up old man! Qui-Gon's waiting at the main hangar for us."

Alliya climbs off of me and allows me to get up.

In no time I'm ready and with a fast as hell breakfast (Obi-Wan insisted I eat something before leaving) and saying a quick goodbye to Alliya, we're off to the main hangar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally here I see" Qui-Gon smirks as soon as I step into the hangar, Obi-Wan a few steps behind me.

"Yeah....." I mumble. A sinking feeling comes to my stomach at the sight of him "listen I'm sorry I just-"

"Xanatos please. We already had this conversation. It's alright, it's fine, Obi-Wan needs you there with him" He smiles. I look over my shoulder and see Obi-Wan talking to a pilot behind me.

Then I savor the sight of Qui-Gon's smile. It's something I always savored, even as a padawan.

"Master, the pilots are ready for take-off!" Obi-Wan calls from behind me. Instead of replying to Obi-Wan, I look up at Qui-Gon with what I imagine to be a very pathetic expression.

"Good luck" is all he says with a smile.

My very fake smile falters and my chin gives a slight quiver. Force, I'm acting like such a kid.

But even so Qui-Gon picks up on the childish gesture and puts a hand on my shoulder "It's alright" he says for the millionth time. Before I can reply, he looks past me and calls "Good luck to you too Obi-Wan."

I look behind me and see Obi-Wan walking towards us. When he gets close enough, Qui-Gon gives him a one armed hug and upon releasing him says "Watch over Xanatos. Make sure he actually eats something every few hours, and shove him into the healer's ward for me will you?" he smiles. Obi-Wan returns the smile "Will do master."

It almost saddens me. Obi-Wan's still young enough to get hugs. Where as I being a 43 year old man would make a hug much awkward. But it would be so nice………….

"Get going then, don't want to be late do you?" Qui-Gon says gesturing towards the starship behind me.

"Right" Obi-Wan grins. He waves slightly at Qui-Gon before dashing into the starship "Come on Xan!" I hear him call a few seconds after he's out of my line of vision.

"Go on" Qui-Gon says turning back to me.

I hesitate and look down. I don't want to leave just yet…….but I don't know what to say either……he's probably once again disappointed by my actions. Disappointed by the arrogant fool I am. And he probably hates me for leaving him alone on a mission like this…….

"Xanatos. Watch your thoughts young one" he says with a slight edge to his voice. My shields go up out of instinct, but slowly lower again as I realize he's already heard what he needs to in my head so what's the point of shielding now?

Heh……did he just call me "young one"? I love it when he calls me that but I find it hilarious at the same time. I mean even thought Qui-Gon's a good 35 years older than me, I'm still 43. I am the farthest thing from young as of now.

"I do not hate you. Just the thought of hating you makes me want to hate myself" he says, his voice still warning. I feel him glaring a hole through me. I keep my head bowed.

That is until he puts a hand on my shoulder and says "Listen Xanatos, you refusing this one mission will not make me disappointed in you. Nor will it make me think you are an arrogant fool. And it will most definitely not make me hate you. You should know by now that no matter what I love you with my life, padawan."

Ah, padawan. That's one I haven't heard in a long time. It makes me feel much better.

"Thanks master" I smile genuinely for the first time. He returns the smile and gestures towards the ship. I take one last look at him and run into the ship as well.

But as I do, the confidence I had expected to fill me doesn't come. Rather a strong sense of dread replaces what little hope Qui-Gon had given me. Just as soon as I lose sight of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Garen**

I am roughly torn out of my sleep by a strong disturbance that fills the force.

Realizing this I immediately jump up and reach for my lightsaber. But retreat when I see that the entire room is silent and still aside from the young man sitting up in bed beside me.

Anakin.

His breathing is harsh and labored. Sweat is trickling down his face. His eyes are wide and his pupils are dilated.

He had a nightmare-correction he had _the _nightmare.

This is the second time tonight. Last time he managed not to wake me before he headed to the fresher to empty his body of all its contents. This time thought I take it he just couldn't control his panic. For a second I damn Padme for making us share a room. But that thought completely leaves me when I look at the panicked face of the young man who is like a brother to me.

"Anakin?" I whisper, laying a hand on his bare clammy shoulder. He flinches under my touch and jerks his head in my direction.

Once realizing he woke me he enters a state of panic I guess you can call it "G-Garen, sorry I-I woke you again didn't I? I-I'm so sorry I just-"

"Anakin, calm down" I silence his rambling "It's alright. Are you alright? Do you need to go to the fresher?"

"N-no"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" he mutters.

I glance over at the wall-chrono.

4:30 am. Perfect time. If we're to leave the planet then this is the perfect time. Our original plans where to leave at 6:30 but this is even better.

"You want to leave now?" Anakin says turning to face me. I don't even care that he's invaded my thoughts at the moment. What matters now is to discreetly leave this place.

"Yes. Do me a favor and wake Padme will you? I suspect she won't be too happy to see me this early in the morning" I say taking the hand off his shoulder. I then climb out of bed myself. Before heading out, I have to report to the council, one last time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I can't complain about the ride to our new destination.

Anakin was asleep half the trip, and Padme was too busy trying to avoid me, so all in all it was pretty good. I spent most of my time watching over the pilots, and when I wasn't doing that and Anakin wasn't sleeping, we had a couple of rounds of holo-chess. 236 to be exact. And I won……..235 times.

But that's not the point.

I look around the space port and take a deep breath of air. Kaikielian air.

Kaikelius is the planet that we have come to. The main reason we're here is because 1) It's one of the safer core worlds, and 2) It's my home planet.

Anakin and Padme easily went with my decision knowing those two points.

All we have to do is get by security without letting them suspect us of being royalty or Jedi, and we're good to go.

"Garen, wait up dammit!" I hear Anakin call from behind me. I spin around and see him dragging the two suitcases he was handed over. Padme is trailing behind him. She actually decided to dress normally today to make us look less suspicious.

Once Anakin gets close enough I put down the bags that are in my hands and face him "Alright. You, your name is Obi-Wan Jinn" I assign him his alias, then turn to Padme "you're Alliya Jinn, and I'm Xanatos Jinn, is that understood?" I say in a warning tone.

"Yes master" Anakin says with an adamant nod. Padme nods too, not meeting my eyes.

"Good" I say sharply before taking the bags in my hands again and walking off to security.

The Kaikielians have always been a bit tight on their security. It actually annoys me sometimes that you have to get checked up upon entering and leaving spaceports.

We make our way to one of the security booths that are trooped in a line just in front of the doors. Once we approach the booth an officer sticks his head out:

"Names, and relations"

"I am Xanatos Jinn, this is my son Obi-Wan Jinn and my wife Alliya Jinn" I say as calmly as I possibly can.

"State your business"

"We are here to stay at the house of my brother" I say. I swallow the lump that suddenly forms in my throat and release all emotions that flood me into the force.

"I see. Are you sure he's your son?" the man says eying Anakin curiously. Anakin pretends not to see and looks down.

"Which father wouldn't be sure of who his son is?" I say allowing a bit of humor in my voice.

"He looks nothing like you. Or your wife" he says raising a brow. I glance back at Anakin whose got an "Oh-Crap" look on his face. And that Oh-Crap look would have overcame my features had a thought not come to me.

This man looks like he could be easily convinced, related to. So I take a quick look into his mind and figure a few things out before saying:

"Great. Even the security guard says it. The boy looks just like his uncle. It angers me to no end that people are going around whining he looks nothing like me" I whine. Out of the corner of my eye I see Anakin get a very confused look on his face. And if the look on Anakin's face is confused I don't even know how to describe Padme's expression.

"Oh my god tell me about it" the man grumbles much to everyone's surprise but mine "I have a boy too and every single day someone or other's tellin' me he looks nothing like me, but his uncle! It's crazy!"

I mentally chuckle. Good he's getting friendly. Just one more push and we'll be past this guy.

"Here check this out" I say flipping out my wallet. I flash out a picture in front of the man. It's one I always have with me. It's also one of the few regular printed pictures I have. It was taken right after Xanatos recovered from the entire ordeal on Naboo.

All the way to the left is me with an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan whose standing next to me, has his hair cropped padawan style. He has an arm around my shoulder and a hand on Anakin's. Anakin is standing on his other side with his newly cut hair as well. Next to him on his right is Xanatos and and Alliya, hand in hand (I always found them to be such a cute couple XD) and behind the couple is Qui-Gon, with a hand on each of their shoulders.

It's a very valuable picture at the least.

I point out Obi-Wan and Anakin in the photo who have an uncanny resemblance due to the same hair color and haircut "That's my brother and that's my boy. Do you see it?!" I half yell.

I think at that point Anakin realizes I was playing with this man because I see him attempt to hide a smug grin.

"Oh my god, they look like twins!" the man exclaims.

Anakin coughs.

"I know, it's sad" I say shaking my head a stowing the photo back into my wallet "Well we must be off to see the boy's dear uncle…." I say, sarcasm rolling off my voice.

"Alright then. Good luck man" the man says as he waves us off.

"Thanks, you too" I grin as I begins to walk away from the booth.

Anakin and Padme run after me and after a while Anakin is no longer behind me but next to me.

"Why in the name of the force did you do that? Why didn't you just use a force suggestion on him?" he asks, the grin still on his face.

"What fun would that have been my son?" I humor.

"I dunno _dad_" he laughs.

Suddenly he and I both glance behind us and see Padme lagging several feet back. And as though having read each others minds, at the same time he calls back "Come on my dearest mom" and I call back "Come on my dearest wife."

Padme ignores the comment and catches up with us.

"We're staying at your brother's place then?" She says as soon as she is by my side. I feel a sudden pang in my chest……

What I imagine to be a dark expression comes over my face as emotions I can't seem to release fill me up.

"You have a brother?" Anakin retorts.

I walk a few feet ahead of Anakin before choking up the answer:

"He's dead."

**Aw poor Garen. If you guys want I'll put a few flashbacks of him and his brother in the next chapter. Plus one more thing, do you guys want Padme to get with Garen? Cause if she does then Anakin blames Garen for not being able to be with Padme. If she doesn't get with Garen, Anakin blames Obi-Wan. So u guys decide who to land the blame on. Please let me know if u want Padme with Garen or not because I have it planned out what would happen with each option. And this one choice could alter the story (yup I told you Garen was important to the story) completely. **

**Review guys and dont forget to let me know if u want flashbacks or not, and if u want GarenxPadme!!!!  
**


	10. Clones,Terry and Padme's Move

**~Obi-Wan**

To say that Kamino was a rainy planet would be an understatement. A great understatement.

Calling Kamino just rainy is like calling Xanatos just crazy (yup, it's that bad!)

Kamino was more like insanely pouring, as though the force was holding an enormous rain cloud above the entire planet.

Xanatos hates it already, and we haven't even left the ship yet. He hates rain.

He says it's because he doesn't like getting wet (yeah right he loves swimming so I don't get how that makes any sense) but we all know it's because the day he turned to the dark side, it was pouring like mad. And it never rains on Telos.

"Xan, come on" I call back, approaching the ramp of our ship. Though the roaring rain and wind completely drowns my voice out. Even so Xanatos shows up a few minutes later, his hood drawn all the way up.

"Force, I hate this planet" he mumbles for the millionth time.

I smirk and pull up my own hood. I step out of the ship first and immediately wish that I hadn't, for the rain is much, much harder than it looks (and let me remind you it looks disastrous.) Any harder and I would have mistaken it for hail.

Xanatos steps out behind me and I immediately hear him curse under his breath in Huttish. I chuckle to myself.

I manage to look up through the rain and see and enormous structure ahead of us. It seemed to be the only structure around here. So both Xanatos and I mentally agreed to go in there and see what we can find.

And after what seemed like forever, we reached the doors which automatically slid open for us.

Seeing this, Xanatos quickened his pace and dashed inside ahead of me. I soon step in as well, grateful to be out of that monster of a storm.

As we glance around and remove our hoods, a Kaminoan walking towards us. She was pale as the walls and her movements where smooth, graceful.

"Master Jedi, the Prime Minister is expecting you" she says approaching Xanatos. Perhaps because he is the taller of the two of us she assumed he was in charge (well he sort of is…..but…)

"We're expected?" Xanatos replies with a blank stare.

"Yes yes, he is most anxious to see you. After all these years we where beginning to thing you weren't coming. Now please, this way" she says with a certain edge in her voice. It almost makes me nervous. Even so I follow as she begins to walk away.

Looking to my side I see Xanatos is as skeptical as I am. It's strange that these beings would expect our coming here, when no one was told about this mission but the council.

After a while of trekking through blindingly white halls, the Kaminoan brought us to an enormous chamber. Same blindingly white color as the halls.

In the center of a room, seated was another Kaminoan. And judging by his clothing, he was the prime minister.

Upon our enter, he stood. And once we where a good 5 or 10 feet away from one another the Kaminoan we had met first announced "May I present Lam Su, the prime minister of Kamino."

Xanatos, Lam Su and I bowed equally to one another.

"And this is Jedi Master…." She waited for Xanatos to finish for her. "Xanatos Omega" he said after a second or two.

"And who are you?" Lam Su asked staring straight at me.

I opened my mouth to reply but Xanatos cut me off "He is…my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

I suspect he passed me off as just an apprentice to give the Kaminoans a sense of security. The thought of being approached by two Jedi Knights usually scares other senseless.

But a master and an apprentice may be somewhat more relaxing.

"I trust that you are going to enjoy your stay" Lam Su says with what I think is a smile….

2 chairs smoothly lower from the ceiling, much to my amusement. Lam Su gestures towards them "Please."

Xanatos and I look at each other with looks of confusion before heading over to take a seat.

Once we where all seated Lam Su declares "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule" he pauses to glance over at Xanatos before continuing "Two hundred thousand units are ready with another million well on the way."

_/Two hundred thousand what?/ _I call through our bond.

_/I'm not too sure, just play along until we find out/ _Xanatos replies.

"That's good news…." Xanatos says with a futile attempt to hide his utter confusion.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Diyas that we have every confidence that his order will be met in time" Lam Su says. The name Sifo-Diyas strikes me hard. And probably strikes Xanatos harder.

Xanatos and I used to spend time with Master Sifo-Diyas when we where around my great grandmaster Dooku. Xanatos probably knows him better because he practically grew up around Master Dooku and his friends.

Of course this was all before Master Dooku left the order…….

"I'm sorry, Master…" Xanatos chokes on his words.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Diyas" Lam Su looks at Xanatos with suspicion "He is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

"I-I'm afraid Master Sifo-Diyas was killed almost 10 years ago" Xanatos manages to get out.

"I am sorry to hear that. But I am sure he would have been proud of the army we have built up for him" Lam Su says nodding slightly.

An army?! What army? Master Sifo-Diyas ordered an army???

_/My sentiments exactly Obi-Wan/ _Xanatos intrudes upon my thoughts.

"Tell me prime minister. When my master first contacted you, did he say who it was for?" Xanatos asks, regaining his posture.

That's a good point. What if the army was ordered for the separatists or force forbid, the sith?

"Of course he did" Lam Su says "This army is for the republic."

Once again I am taken over by shock. Master Sifo-Diyas ordered this army at least 10 years ago before his death, which was way before any of the chaos with the sith a separatists began.

Did he somehow know? Know that this was going to happen? Was that why he was killed? Because he knew?

"You must be anxious to inspect the units yourself" Lam Su says.

"Yes, of course" Xanatos mumbles, clearly still busy with his thoughts.

In a few minutes, the prime minister and our other guide had us in the cloning area. And truth be told it was amazing. Both Xanatos and I where speechless at the reproduction of clones in such a way.

Such an unheard of, obscene way……..

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Padme**

I feel absolutely miserable right now.

I haven't had a decent talk with Garen since god knows how long. He's been really down since he told us about his brother. And I want to say something to him but I don't know what. I mean it would be so awkward.

Garen's late brother's house is pretty big. Two floors, the 1st floor is the living room and kitchen. The 2nd floor has 3 bedrooms and a bathroom to go with each.

I found it strange that when we walked in, personal possessions of god knows who was scattered around as though someone had recently lived there, which I highly doubt. I actually wondered for a while if Garen's brother was a Jedi too.

Almost as soon as we entered the house Anakin collapsed because of a nightmare or something like that. Garen immediately dropped my baggage and helped Anakin up to his room. Which left me alone to drag all my things to any free room I find. Which I did. I haven't seen either of them since. I think it's been 3 hours or so since.

So now here I am sitting all alone with nothing to do but reflect on how sadistic I am.

I suddenly decide to go check up on them. I mean what do I have to loose right? So I make my way to the master bedroom that Anakin and Garen are sharing due to Anakin's nightmare issues.

I approach the room and see the door is wide open. And no one is inside. I walk in and look around. Neither of the Jedi are anywhere to be seen. Aw….I actually wanted to ask Garen about his brother.

I scan the room again and find a whole bunch of things on the drawer.

Anakin's lightsaber, his apartment entrance card, his wallet. But what catches my eyes is Garen's comm. link and his wallet.

I snatch those two from off the drawer and bring them over to the bed. I sit down and dial the number of the one person that I know would definitely know something about this.

"Garen? What's up?" _his_ voice rings as soon as he picks up.

"Oh my god, thank god you picked up Xanatos" I let out my held breath.

"Padme? What are you doing with Garen's comm.?"

"Nothing, listen I need to ask you something"

"Ok, I'm listening"

"What happened to Garen's brother?"

"W-what?" he chokes the word out after a while of silence.

"Garen's brother. He mentioned something about a brother. And when we asked he said he was dead. What happened to him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I really want to know Xanatos. Come on, tell me before I make it a demand and you have to comply"

"Fine" he sighs "Garen's brother's name was T-………Terry Muln. He was the same age as me. 16 years older than Garen. They where really close. He was once the apprentice of Master Yoda. He became the greatest fighter in the galaxy. So great eventually I was learning from him. Terry was my…my best friend. We where closer than brothers. We went on practically every mission together. This went on till about a year before we met you. Obi-Wan, Garen, Terry and I went on a negotiation mission to some backwater planet. Obi-Wan and Garen where just padawan back then. They where there on the mission with us to observe and learn. During a particular meeting, riot broke out. Terry made me escort Obi-Wan and Garen to safety immediately, while he tried to calm everyone down. I insisted in staying with him but he wouldn't have it. Once I had gotten the boys to our hotel room I flew at the least back to the meeting hall. When I got there the hall was destroyed. The place was barely standing. What were once beautiful murals was now smashed porcelain with fires roaring at the base. Everyone was dead. Except Terry. I found him under a pile of debris. He-he knew it was his time. He told me to take care of things once he left. Look after Master Yoda…….Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and anyone else I-I felt should be on that list. And then he made me promise to take care of his little brother" Xanatos's voice is shaking. It's shaking so much it makes me want to cry "And then he passed on to the force."

There's an incredibly uncomfortable silence between us before I finally say "that's why you care so much about Garen right?"

"Yeah…..I made a promise you know…." Xanatos says quietly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"Nah….it's alright. You make sure Garen doesn't get into any trouble while I'm not there alright? And don't ever mention Terry to him on purpose. Just don't."

"Sure"

I hear a familiar voice in the background scream "Xanatos get in here!!!!!!"

Obi-Wan.

I actually would have laughed, had the situation not been so serious.

"Well, I have to go Padme. Take care" Xanatos says with a sigh.

"Ok. Thanks Xanatos."

"No problem. Omega Out."

There's a click ending the transmission.

I sigh and pick up the wallet sitting in front of me. I slowly open it and examine the insides of Garen's wallet. About a thousand credits, and a whole bunch of other currencies I can't recognize. 4 entrance cards, and then a whole bunch of pictures.

First is the picture he showed to the security guard. He looks so happy there.

The next is a picture of him with Obi-Wan, Xanatos, Garen and another man I can't recognize-and then it hits me. That must be Terry.

Wow, he's real cute, looks just like Garen!

And-

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind me makes my heart leap to my throat.

I spin around and see Garen standing at the door, similarly to how he was when I first saw him.

"I-uh nothing I was just-how long have you been standing there?!" I blurt out.

"Since Xanatos told you my brother's name" he says smoothly.

"I-I'm sorry Garen. I just really wanted to know and you weren't here and-"I babble nervously.

"It's alright. Just don't ever go through my things ever again" he says cutting me off.

I nod and stand up. As I begin to walk out he walks in and we meet in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry Garen" I mutter looking up at him.

"About what?" he says platonically.

"Sorry about Terry" I whisper taking a step closer to him, a step too close for his comfort perhaps.

But he doesn't do anything about it. He just lifts his head higher.

"Sorry about all the trouble I've given you and all the times I've offended and hurt you" I whisper, getting closer. I don't even know what I'm doing until my body starts to move on its own and gets on my toes.

And reaches a hand behind Garen's neck, pulling amazing flawless face closer to mine. And then finally presses my lips tightly against his. My other hand joins the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

My lips part, and my tongue darts out, parting his lips and delving into his mouth.

It occurs to me that he is making not a single move. He isn't moving away, nor is he kissing back.

But I find myself absolutely unable to stop. He tastes good.

Suddenly he jerks away from me. So suddenly it scares me. He backs off and immediately turns to the door.

The door is still wide open, and the hallways are still deserted.

"Anakin…" Garen mutters breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" I blurt out.

"Anakin, he saw…" he whispers, backing further away from me. What the hell? His back was against the door, how the hell would he know?!

"What? He's not here Garen. He's-"

"I SENSED HIM!!!" Garen screams. He actually physically screams. So loud it feels as though just the sound of his voice somehow tore my soul out. It's that loud. It's that scary.

His face twists into a mask of anger, his hands are balled into fists at his side, and his jaw rippling.

I take a step back.

"GET OUT!" He screams. My face flickers into an expression of hurt but it has no effect on him "GET OUT!"

I obey and scramble to leave. And just as I'm about to run out the door I hear him call me. His voice is softer. He seems to have calmed down but it's still menacing. Like the last time I showed I liked him, in that same dark voice he calls:

"Padme."

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. **

**Ewmigawsh Padme's got it in for her!!!!!! No seriously gusy this is ur last chance at deciding whether u want GarenxPadme or not. Decide whether Garen called Padme back to tell her it's ok, or to remind her once more that he is and always will be a Jedi. MAKE THIS DESICION COUNT!!!!! lol  
**

**Review guys!!!!!**


	11. Disturbance

**WARNING! SUPER LONG CHAPTER DEAD AHEAD!!!!!!**

**lol i really didn't realize how long this chapter was until I finished it. Took me 8 whole hours. Phew, longest chapter ever! Hope u enjoy!  
**

**~Xanatos**

To say that the cloning facility was amazing would be and immense understatement.

This was the thought running through my head as Obi-Wan and I walked through this, terminal you can call it, staring in amusement through the glass walls at our sides. Beyond the walls stood enormous structures that held what looked like liquid filled containers of developing embryos.

The sight was slightly disturbing and neither Obi-Wan nor I spoke for a while.

"Very…impressive" I choke out finally.

"Clones can think creatively. You will find them immensely superior to droids" Lam Su states.

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This one was created about 5 years ago" he says as he stops to look beyond a wall himself. Both Obi-Wan and I walk to his side and peer below us, where young children, about 10 or 12 seem to be working on something or other. But what strikes me is that there are thousands of children, all looking exactly the same.

"You mentioned growth acceleration…" Obi-Wan mutters after a while, tearing his glance off the sight before him.

"Oh yes, it's essential" he claims as though it's the most normal thing in this galaxy "Otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time"

"I see…" Obi-Wan whispers.

We keep walking until we come to what looks like a cafeteria except this time instead of children occupying the place, it was men. Thousands of identical grown men.

"They are totally obedient" Lam Su says snapping me out of my thoughts "Taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

The original host?

And then as though having read my mind Obi-Wan says "And who was the original host?"

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett" Lam Su answers.

A…bounty hunter? Could it possibly be the same bounty hunter that hired that woman that tried to kill me back on Coroscant? It seems as though the same thought was running through Obi-Wan's head because he turns to meet my glance with a very intense expression.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" I ask as I stop to face Lam Su.

"Oh we keep him here" those words actually relieved me to a degree "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing" Lam Su says as he continues to walk.

"And unaltered clone for himself. Curios isn't it?" he turns to Obi-Wan, a certain bounce in his voice.

"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan raises a brow.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile. And no growth acceleration." Lam Su answers

"We should very much like to meet this Jango Fett" I intrude upon the conversation.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you" the Kaminoan who was trailing behind us (whose existence I had almost forgotten) say leading us on. She gestures for us to follow her through a door at our side.

Obi-Wand and I soon realize that she has led us into a balcony of some sort.

While Obi-Wan stays back with the Kaminoans I step forward. I walk to the edge of the balcony and grip the hand rail, a significant space between my hands.

And look below. To the millions of clones trooping to into perfect rows.

Seeing all those clones below me. Blasters at the ready, almost eager to battle…..it gave me a sense of…..power.

Power I haven't felt since I was last on Telos. Since I peered over my father's balcony to the millions of people, politicians and civilians all alike, that obeyed his every command. And the power I felt when my father told me that soon they would be all mine.

A very much…Dark Power.

Suddenly something washes over me. A sense of cool relief, as though all the painful and dark thoughts in my head had suddenly been washed away. As though the light side of the force had returned to me.

My hands jerk off the cold steel rails and a chill runs up my spine at the thought of the darkness being in me.

What the hell was I just doing? And why did the clones show me such darkness?

And then something else comes to me. The memory of my being on Telos is something I have buried deep, deep inside myself. And having resurfaced that memory caused me to have dark thoughts…thoughts that could have possibly tainted my force signature.

I quickly turn to look at Obi-Wan, who is walking rather swiftly towards me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he says with an edge to his voice. Low enough for only me to hear. If he didn't want the Kaminoans to hear then why didn't he just tell me through our bond?

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine….I just…." I trail off, not knowing how to explain what just happened.

"Xanatos you just released a dark aura of sorts through our bond. I replied to it by releasing the force…and then you closed me off. What's wrong?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice. I'm actually relieved for a moment that a released it into our bond instead of into the force. But then again letting it out on our bond must have affected him too somehow.

And then I closed him off? Suddenly it registers that I'm shielding…against Obi-Wan too of all the people.

I immediately lower my shields and give him an apologetic look.

"It's alright. We'd better get off this place as soon as possible. It's doing you no good" he says before giving my shoulder a squeeze and walking back to the Kaminoans.

"Is it possible for us to meet the bounty hunter now?" I faintly hear him ask.

I take it the Kaminoans agreed because Obi-Wan then calls for me. And I have no choice but to follow normally to prevent Obi-Wan from figuring out I just relived on of the most resented memories of my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Obi-Wan**

Great. We're back into the blindingly white hallways again. After a while of walking through them, our guide Kaminoan stops at a door.

She presses the bell and waits.

I take the moment to glance back at Xanatos. He though is looking down at his feet.

I'm worried about him. Never in my life have I ever felt darkness out of him…and then back there suddenly…

Before I can ponder any longer, the door is answered by a young boy. He looks exactly the same as the boys at the cloning programs. I take it he's Jango Fett's personal clone.

"Boba is your father here?" our guide says to the boy, Boba.

"Yup" he answers.

"May we see him?"

"Sure" Boba says, eyeing Xanatos suspiciously. He then walks into the quarters.

"Dad, Taun We's here!" he calls into the small place.

Xanatos and I step in after him, Taun We behind us.

I look around the place for a moment. It's so organized; I mean absolutely nothing is out of place. As a matter of fact there's nothing there to be out of place. The house is so bare.

Heh, compared to mine and Xanatos's place this is like heaven.

Xanatos steps ahead of me and stares out the window at the end of the room.

I vaguely wondered who would want a view of the dreadful sight of the outside world of Kamino. But then it occurred to me that Xanatos himself was taking an interest in the view himself.

Just then a door to Taun We's left opened and a man (clearly the host of all the clones) walked out.

"Jango, welcome back" Taun We's says upon seeing him "Was your trip productive?"

Xanatos turns away from the window and eyes Jango Fett curiously. Then glances over at me as though to ask me what I think.

"Fairly" Jango answers Tan We, and then turns to us. Xanatos and I bow our heads slightly. To which Taun We introduces us. Well…actually just Xanatos. 'Jedi Master Xanatos." I wish I had a credit for every time I heard someone say that. I'd be rich enough to buy myself into the status of a Jedi Master XD

"He's come to check on our progress" Taun We emphasizes, flipping a wrist gently towards Xanatos.

"You're clones are very impressive, you must be very proud" Xanatos says slowly, a very curious look on his face.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe" Jango answers.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coroscant?" Xanatos inquires.

"Recently?"

"Possibly"

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Diyas"

Jango then walks over to his son and snarls a command in Madalorian.

For the second time in my life I am more than happy that Xanatos taught me a language.

So both he and I pick up that Jango had ordered his son to "pack his things. Fast."

_/They're planning on leaving!/ _I call through our bond.

_/I know. That just proves he's our bounty hunter/ _Xanatos replies

_/So what do we do about it?/_

_/We wait/_

_/What?!/_

_/We wait till he steps out of the facility to pursue him/_

_/Alright then/_

As soon as Boba runs off to the other room, Jango turns to Xanatos and raises a brow "Master Who?"

"Sifo-Diyas, is he not the jedi how hired you for this job?" Xanatos says.

"Never heard of him" Jango says, getting a bit in Xanatos's face "I was recruited by a man named Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogoden" he continues.

"I see…" Xanatos mutters.

"Do you like your army?" Jango says breaking the heat of their conversation.

"I look forward to seeing them in action" Xanatos replies.

"They'll do they're job well. I'll guarantee that"

"Thank you for your time Jango" Xanatos says bowing his head slightly. I follow.

"Always a pleasure to meet Jedi" he says glancing over me before returning his gaze to Xanatos.

Xanatos on the other hand, gives him a look before turning to leave. I walk off behind him, and Taun We follows us out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the Fett quarters, Taun We escorts us back to the entrance, and before we step out she says:

"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready. And that if they need more troops it will take more time to grow them"

"I won't forget, and thank you" Xanatos says with a smile.

"Thank _you_" Taun We emphasizes.

Xanatos and I both smile before drawing our hoods and stepping out into the pouring rain…again.

Actually this time we run back to the ship. Once there Xanatos sheds off his soaking wet cloak and goes to the cockpit. I follow him in and see him attempting to establish a connection to Coroscant.

And finally after much tampering with the signal, he manages to reach the jedi temple.

A holo-image of master Yoda and master Windu unfolds before us.

I throw off my own cloak before walking over to Xanatos's side.

"I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino, masters" Xanatos begins "They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for" he reports.

"Do you think these cloners are involded in the plan to assassinate senator Amidala?" Master Windu raises a brow.

"No master, there appears to be no motive" I speak up, feeling the urge to do so, considering I have done nothing the whole tour of the facility.

"Do not assume anything Obi-Wan" Master Yoda chastises me. Why is it that I always end up choosing the wrong time to speak? I look to my side and see Xanatos with a smug grin on his face.

"Clear your mind must be, if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot" Yoda continues.

"Yes master" I mutter "they said that Master Sifo-Diyas sent in an order for a clone army at the request of the senate almost 10 years ago" I continue, determined to redeem myself.

The masters exchanges glances and look back to me.

"We were under the impression he was killed before then" Xanatos says, rejoining the conversation "Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"

"No" Master Windu responds almost immediately "Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council-"

"Bring him here, question him we will" Master Yoda interrupts him.

"Yes master" Xanatos and I reply together. We bow slightly and Xanatos then reaches over to end the transmission.

After he does he turns to me "Well, you heard the troll. Let's go get that bounty hunter."

I smile at him. Back to the rain it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must say I wasn't too surprised when Xanatos and I reached the landing pad behind the facility only to see a parked starship, and the two Fetts preparing to board it.

As soon as we stepped into the landing pad Boba spotted us, and proceeded to scream "There! Look!" pointing an accusing finger.

As soon as he does, Jango, who is now in armor, starts shooting us with a blaster "Boba get in the ship!" he growls.

Xanatos and I immediately activate our lightsabers and deflect the shots.

_/The son Obi-Wan, get the son!/ _Xanatos growls through our bond.

I waste no time to scramble towards the ship in an attempt to catch the boy.

Seeing this, Jango turns to me and tries to shoot me. I manage to dodge the shots, keeping his attention towards me.

Xanatos decides to take advantage of the situation and uses the chance to run up and land the hardest punch he can sum up onto Fett's armored cheek. It was so hard the helmet actually flew off and landed someplace behind me. I'm too busy to notice where exactly.

I turn my attention away from those two and back to the task at hand.

Unfortunately for me though, the kid reaches the ship before I can catch him, and he shuts the doors in my face. Slightly pissed off by this I do the only thing that seems sensible at the moment.

Shove my lightsaber through the door and bust in.

Once I successfully break in, I try to navigate my way into the cockpit (where the kid probably is.) Although after a while I feel the ship move…not good.

I quicken my pace and eventually find the door to the cockpit, which I don't even bother to manually open. I just use the force to pry it open. And the first thing I see when I do is the boy hitting a button.

I immediately look up through the windshield, and much to my horror, see a shot fire from a cannon of some kind above us and hit Xanatos. Whether it actually hit him or just blasted away the ground from underneath his feet doesn't exactly matter to me. What matters to me is that it sent him soaring, and gives Jango the upper hand.

And it's all the boy's fault.

I tear my thoughts from Xanatos and storm into the cockpit, surprising the boy to a degree. He stares at me with wide eyes as I grab him by the collar and literally throw him off his seat. He hits the wall someplace behind me, as I take control of the ship and turn the ignition off.

Once I'm completely satisfied that the ship can do no more harm, I turn to Boba.

"You" I growl. Yes him, the kid that fired at Xanatos. I walk up to him and grab him roughly by the arm.

Fear is radiating off of him.

But that doesn't stop me from dragging him out of the ship and throwing him to the ground once we stepped outside.

I felt no pity for the boy as he lay sprawled on the cold wet ground. How dare he even think about injuring Xanatos like that while I'm around?

Suddenly it occurs to me that the sounds of blaster shots and the familiar hum of a lightsaber have ceased. I swiftly glanced around. Neither Xanatos, nor Jango are anywhere to be seen.

Panic begins to swell inside of me, and for a moment I completely forget about Boba.

I wait a few second before I let myself panic.

And just when I'm about to call into our bond for him, I hear a noise at the edge of the landing area. And then, before I can really register anything, a form throws himself over the wall bordering the landing pad, and falls onto the ground with a heavy thud.

A form which I recognize to be…Xanatos.

My eyes go wide and I don't hesitate to dash over, even use the force to quicken my pace to get to him.

By the time I reach him, he's sprawled on the ground, flat on his back, his left knee raised a bit.

I immediately fall to my knees next to him, assured he's still breathing and alive by the heavy and quick rising and falling of his chest.

I brush the soaking wet hair off of his forehead and examine his feature for a moment before his eyes slowly flutter open. Their usual aquamarine color.

"Xanatos?" I whisper. His only reply is choking and spitting out an unusual amount of water.

"Easy, easy" I mutter as I help him sit up "What happened?"

"Fett…almost drowned…me. Drowned himself instead…" he replies between his deep breaths.

"So Fett's dea-" I stop as I notice his right leg. I look closer and see it's…sithspit. It's burned "How'd that happen?" I say still staring at the burn.

"Huh?" he gasps, then looks down at the burn himself "oh, that. I dunno something bombed the landing pad, and almost hit me. Well it did, kind of"

The shot that Boba fired. Damn him!

I spin around on my toes and much to my surprise, see Boba standing a mere 5 or 6 feet away from me. He looks afraid. So small and so young.

But once again, that doesn't stop me from jumping to my feet, striding over to him, crouching down to his height and grabbing him by the collar "You, if you ever even come near hurting Xanatos again I'll-I'll" anger suddenly floods my senses, that is until Xanatos steps in:

"Obi-Wan, stop this. I'm sure you would have done the same, had you been in his place" he says, sitting up straighter.

I look down.

What the hell just got into me? I'm usually so calm and sensitive with children…

I shrug it off and let go of Boba's collar. I then look up into his terrified eyes "I-I'm sorry, he's right I would have done the same thing in your place" I put a hand on his shoulder, and he bows his head.

I then turn to look back at Xanatos "Are we going to take him with us master?"

Upon hearing this, Boba's head jerks back up.

"Yes, we will. We'll bring him to a local Coroscant orphanage" Xanatos replies. I look back to Boba, who doesn't sound too happy at the sound of an orphanage.

"It's much better than it sounds, believe me" I smile. I turn to Xanatos again "They're not going to question him once we get to Coroscant are they?" I ask skeptically. By they I mean the Jedi Council, and by question I mean interrogate.

"He's just a boy. The council isn't that cruel" Xanatos says more to himself than me.

"Master Jedi sir?" Boba's small voice reaches my ears. I turn my attention back to him.

"Where's my father?" The question strikes me deeply. His father is…well…Xanatos did say he drowned…

"He fell of the edge Boba. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have allowed it to happen but I was injured and he managed to drag me down along with him, before I scrambled up" Xanatos explains as softly as he possibly can.

Boba looks down "Will you take me with you?"

"I don't see why not. I doubt Taun We or the prime minister would have any use for you anymore now that your father is gone. So we can bring you back to Coroscant and find you a home there" I say trying to keep the smile still on my face.

"Thank you. Both of you" he whispers.

"No problem" I smile as I give his shoulder a squeeze and stand up "Now, best better get both of you out of this insane rain" I say jokingly as I walk over to Xanatos again. I pull his arm over my shoulder and help him stand.

Off to our ship then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are so close to getting off this ruddy planet, I can barely hold in my excitement.

But my excitement absolutely dies away once we're about 10 or 15 feet away from the ship. When Xanatos suddenly stops and brings a hand to his forehead.

"Xan? You alright?" I mutter putting a hand on his shoulder. Instead of replying his eyes screw shut and his brows furrow. He lets out a small groan. And then what sounds like a suppressed scream.

"Xan?" I give his shoulder a light squeeze. And then…very much to my surprise, his shoulder slips out of my grip and he collapses to his knees.

Head in hands, he lets out another suppressed scream.

"Xanatos? What's wrong?" I say with urgency in my voice, as I lower myself next to him. I place a hand on his shoulder, and try to reach out to him through our bond, but all I feel is pain. Harsh, ruthless, cold pain. He screams again, the screams are getting louder and less suppressed each time.

But before I can do anything more, my head begins throbbing as well. Pounding actually.

And before I know it, it turns into white-hot pain, lancing in my mind. Xanatos's screams become distant as I become occupied with my own pain. The violent burning inside of me.

I don't even know what it is, or how long it shoots at me, I don't even remember if I let out a scream or two or not. But after what seems like forever, the pain dies into a dull throbbing at the back of my head. I manage to stop myself from shaking long enough to register Boba's voice next to me, saying something or other. I just hear his voice, that's all.

I reach up and roughly wipe the damp trail of tears down my cheeks. I'm shaking again.

Suddenly I remember Xanatos. I look up and see his, still in the same fetal position I saw him last. He takes a couple of short panicked gasps of breath before letting out one intense blood curling scream. One that I feel sends chills up even young Bob's spine.

And then his face completely drains of the pain that resided in it only seconds ago. His stormy grey eyes suddenly look tired. And then they slowly roll up. He begins to slump to a side, and I manage to catch him before he hits the wet floor.

Not even taking the time to try to figure out what just happened, I just take Xanatos's limp body into my arms and struggle to stand.

My mind is foggy. My senses are blurred.

Registering only 2 things:

Bring Xanatos and Boba to the ship

Get the hell out of here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Garen**

"Padme" I growl. My voice, equally as dark as my expression.

She spins around to face me. Her eyes hopeful.

Nevertheless I inform her once again that "I am and always will be…a _jedi_."

Tear swell in her eyes once again. And just like the last time she runs off.

I stand in the middle of the room all alone for a moment, before walking to the bed and collapsing onto it. I burry my face in my hands and run them slowly through my hair.

Anakin saw. Anakin saw the senator freaking kiss me. What was going through her head dammit? Why would she even……..why didn't I do anything about it until Anakin came along? Why, why, why?

Force. Life is so complicated sometimes.

"What's up with her?" a familiar voice gives me a strong sense of déjà vu.

I look up and see Anakin at the door. His lips are smiling but his eyes are crying. He is heavily shielding and his voice is slightly shaking.

"Cut the bull Anakin, I know you saw" I mutter, rubbing my forehead.

"Saw what?" he says trying to keep up his charade.

"Anakin, stop. I know you saw Padme kiss me. I sensed you" I growl, slightly frustrated.

"You two are…you know…going out?" he mumbles, giving in.

I don't respond until he walks over and sits next to me "No. We're not. She just…she has this crazy infatuation with me…and she decided to take it to a whole new level today-" I pause, at a loss for words for a moment "I mean I don't even know what got into her! What was she thinking? Showing such straight up affection for a jedi knight 4 years senior to her!"

"Oh…ok…"Anakin mutters, at a loss for words as well.

"Anakin, I'm sorry. I know you-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"I love her. A lot, but she doesn't love me Garen. She loves you" he looks down and sighs "And there's nothing any of us did to influence it-well maybe your good looks and charm did but…" he lets out a dry laugh "it wasn't any of our fault so you have nothing to be sorry about"

I look up into his piercing blue eyes, speechless. He looks down again.

"Garen, you're like my brother, you, Xanatos and Obi-Wan. You guys are like my three older overly protective brothers" he looks up to meet my gaze "And as long as you guys are happy, I'm happy" his eyes glitter with tears "And if being with Alliya makes Xanatos happy, then damn them to be together forever. If being with Siri makes Obi-Wan happy, then so be it. A-And…" he swallows and looks down "if being with Padme makes you happy…I won't stand in the way"

At this point my jaw literally hangs open "Anakin I have absolutely no interest in her and-"

"Stop lying to yourself Garen. I feel it. I feel your emotions when you're around her. You just try to bury those feelings away with your sense of duty" Anakin cuts me off. His words strike me deeply.

Mostly because…it's possible they're……….true.

But before I can say anything more a sick throbbing begins at the back of my neck.

"Agh…." I slowly press my cool hand against the back of my neck, easing it a bit. But the throbbing eventually grows. Into a stabbing pain at my sense.

I bring my hand quickly to my forehead and slowly massage it to the best of my ability.

"Garen, you alright?" I vaguely hear Anakin say.

The rest of what he says to me is drowned out as the pain spikes from stabbing my senses, to tearing at the rest of my mind.

I feel Anakin's hand on my shoulder.

And then pain.

The sound of Anakin's voice.

Then anguish.

Through the agony of this ordeal that I know not how to describe, I faintly hear and feel Anakin facing the same kind of pain I am. Though it starts with him a bit after it gets almost unbearable for me.

The pain strikes and chokes me for what seemed like many hours, and then finally, finally after so long, it died into a dull throbbing. I finally was able to register my surroundings again, blearily but I could do it.

As the pain dies, I inhale a sharp intake of air, my body shaking as I do so. I feel exhausted and tired.

Anakin. Force, is he alright? If this thing, whatever it is, is doing this to me, then it must be killing him.

Unconsciousness calls me, but I manage to drag myself out of it, and turn to my side to see Anakin. Much to my surprise, he seems much less affected by this than me. At this point he's merely groaning and occasionally releasing a tear or two from the aching.

Where as I clearly recall releasing a good number of terrorizing screams. I reach up dizzily to touch my cheek, and feel its dampness. My hand immediately falls limp and my exhaustion starts to claim me.

"Anakin…" I whisper, for no reason in particular.

Anakin flinches and looks up at me. He actually looks surprised at my state.

"Sithspit" he curses at his own headache, then turns to me "Garen, crap, what was that?"

"A-A disturbance in the force maybe? I-I don't know" I manage to get out.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. I feel myself tremble under his touch. And then as if putting two and two together, he realizes I'm on the brink of passing out from exhaustion and mutter "You'd better get some rest Garen. Looks like whatever that was got to you way worse than it did to me."

I swallow and nod, momentarily forgetting that 1) I was on the bed, and 2) how exactly to lie down and fall asleep.

That is until Anakin took me by the shoulders and slowly pushed me back on the bed "Easy there" I here him whisper as he helps me lay down without collapsing.

And as soon as I'm fully laid down, my body relaxes. Eases up, and lets go of itself. Pulling me into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

**Yeah, don't even ask me why I didn't make this into 2 chapters, my mind kept thinking of ideas and my fingers kept typing and I couldn't stop them XD**

**Dun Dun Dun!!!! Crazy disturbance of doom in the force!!! Any ideas as to what it might have been? If u think u know then pm me (cause if u review ur answer others can see it XD) wat u think it is and who ever gets it rite gets a a lifetime supply of cyber cookies and a drawing of Garen (drawn by me) dedicated to him/her** =]

**Speaking of Garen, EWMIGAWSH GAREN LIKE PADME?????? Well, he says he might. It's nothing definite. Now you tell me whether you want him to keep burrying his emotions with his sense of duty or if he should go apologise to Padme and work things out. **

**Anyway, I just recently wrote this new fanfic called Hate Me, based on the song Hate Me by Blue October. It's About Anakin and Obi-Wan (nonslash of course) and Anakin's final thoughts of Obi-Wan as a jedi. Its angsty and we all love angst rite?? lol I'd really apreciate if u guys took the time to read and review for that =]**

**Plus, Obi-Wan and Xanatos visited me in my dreams last nite!!! lol so I dreamt of this one-shot of what would happen if Xanatos had died in If Everyone Cared. How Obi-Wan deals with life with the constant reminder that the one person he loved the most is no longer by his side. And how quote Obi-Wan "Xanatos always has something to do about a situatiation gone wrong. No matter where he is, no matter what he's doing."**

** I personally liked the idea and loved the story, but it depends all on whether you gusy want to read it or not. So what do ya say? Should I post it?**

**And to all of my To Understand readers, I apolgise dearly for the crazy late updates. It seemed way easier when I dreamt it up XD  
**

**Lol wow that was so freaking long!!!!!!!!!! WOAH!!! lol **

**Review guys!!!  
**


	12. Breakdown

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My To Understand readers, gimme a few more days before hunting me down XD and enjoy the most mind blowing and heart aching chapter of the story...or so I'd like to think XD**

**...oh and no Garen, Padme or Anakin this chapter guys, sorry!**

**~Obi-Wan**

I jerk out of my meditation as the presence of someone familiar steps into the room.

I take a deep breath and calm myself. Truth be told I was very, very deep in meditation, and have been for the past few hours.

As soon as I managed to bring Xanatos and Boba back to the ship in one piece, I got to giving Xanatos what little medical attention I could at the moment (treating his burns, cuts, etc.) I then ordered one of the protocol droids around to fly us back to Coroscant immediately, allowed Boba to roam the ship as long as he didn't get into any trouble, and went straight to mediation. I sat down on a chair in front of Xanatos's bed and began to meditate.

I helped my snap out of whatever it was that came over me back on Kamino, without passing out. It helped me clear my senses and calm down. But for some reason I felt unsettled…nervous…empty.

And as I come out of meditation I recognize the familiar presence of Boba Fett entering the room. My eyes slowly open and settle immediately on the still figure that lay before me. Xanatos.

For a second I forget that Boba's in the room and focus solely on the form of my former master. Focus on the his chest slowly moving up and down. Focus on how calm and peaceful he looks. I've learned in all my time with him, that the only time Xanatos ever looks at ease is when he's unconscious. He's got this terrible thing where no matter what he's doing; his brows seem to always be furrowed. He always seems to look…stressed. But when he's out cold, it's as though all his troubles have been erased. And that he can finally relax.

And that's something I want for him more than anything. To get a chance to relax. Being the order's best Jedi is gonna take its toll on him eventually.

"Master Jedi?" I hear Boba's small voice from the door.

"Please, just call me Obi-Wan" I muter, slowly turning to face him. As soon as I look at him, he looks down.

"Come here" I call. He hesitates for a moment, but then walks towards me. I pull up a nearby stool next to me and gesture for him to sit. I really don't know why. I mean there isn't anything I want to tell him, or anything I want him to do. I just call him over. For the sake of having a conscious companion by my side I guess.

He obeys and climbs onto the stool. I return to looking at Xanatos. And when I make no actions towards him, Boba begins to study Xanatos too.

"Is he gonna be ok?" he says after a while.

"Hopefully, yes" I reply.

"Did I do that?" he asks eying Xanatos's bandaged leg.

"Yeah…." I whisper.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. I know how it feels inside when someone poses as a threat your father"

"He's your father?"

"Not really, no. But he's the closest thing. He's raised me since I was 3"

"Oh……so technically he is your father"

"Heh…you could say that"

There was a significant pause before Boba spoke again:

"You love him a lot?"

"Yeah…"

"How much?"

"So much that when he's hurt I feel the pain a thousand fold. So much that my life would be nothing without him by my side"

"Oh…sorry then"

"What? Didn't I tell you don't need to be-"

"I'm sorry cause I hurt you too"

I raise a brow at him.

"You just said that when he gets hurt you get hurt too"

A smile finds it's way onto my face at his childish innocence. I reach up a hand and ruffle his hair.

Cute kid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Xan, you alright?" I call over my shoulder to Xanatos.

He looks up "I guess…" he replied absentmindedly.

I sigh. He's been like this since he woke up on the ship a day or two ago. He's been so out of it. It almost makes me nervous.

And the fact that he's been having some serious headaches and pains lately haven't been helping. I just wish I knew what was wrong. Seeing him like this almost kills me. I mean it's so hard to believe this is the same Xanatos that I've grown up with.

"Come on then" I say slowing down a bit, allowing him to catch up to me. And then side by side, we walk out of the ramp of the ship, Boba a few steps behind us.

Upon stepping out of the ship, we are greeted by the sight of Master Yoda and Master Windu. But something doesn't look right about them. I can't really place what it is but…something's not right.

"Had a successful mission did you?" Master Yoda says as we approach him.

We bow and Xanatos speaks "Yes master. The bounty hunter was unfortunately killed but we brought his son back" he then glances over at me to continue.

"But we request that he not be questioned. Rather found a foster family," I say.

Yoda sighs "Do that we can. Questioned such a young child we would not have anyway" he looks behind us over to Boba.

"Come here young one" he gestures. Xanatos and I both turn our heads to look at him. He looks hesitant at first but then walks over to Yoda.

"What is you name?" Yoda says staring up at him.

"Boba Fett, sir" Boba answers quietly.

"Hmmm…" My thoughts though stray from Master Yoda's words as I look up to Master Windu. He hasn't said a single word so far. His expression is very blank….weary. Exhausted? No, he looked far beyond exhausted. As though something had been taken from him.

"Bring him to the Coroscant Upper Level Orphanage you will" I hear Master Yoda order Master Windu.

"Yes, master" Master Windu speaks audibly. His voice is low and tired. He walks up to Boba, puts a hand behind his back and leads him away.

Boba though turns back to face me and Xanatos one last time. To which the two of us wave at him.

Content with our response, he walks on with Master Windu.

"Speak to you two I must" Master Yoda says once they're out of earshot.

Xanatos and I give him a "we're-listening" look.

"In private. Go to your quarters we will. Speak to you there I will" Yoda completes.

Xanatos and I nod and head on, along with Master Yoda, to our quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like something to drink master?" Xanatos says as he steps out of his room, fresh and changed.

"No. Come here you will, all need I do is talk to you" Master Yoda shakes his head.

He insisted that we got comfortable before he spoke to us. Of course Xanatos couldn't do any of that before sprinting around the entire house as fast as he could, trying to make it look somewhat less like the temple's main garbage chute.

That is until Master Yoda forced him to go change and get cleaned up. I got out and joined Master Yoda in the living room just a few minutes before Xanatos showed up, his hair wet, and the usual clothing he wore at home.

I study him for a moment as he walks in. Hair wet, white sleeveless shirt, and beige khakis. There are a few drops of water slowly dribbling down his tight jawline and onto his neck. Occasionally seeping into his necklace.

"Whatever you say" Xanatos's mumble snaps me out of my thoughts. He comes over and sits down on the couch next to me.

Master Yoda takes a deep breath from the couch across us. He stays in silence for a long time. And after a while Xanatos speaks up "Master?"

"Know how to tell you this I do not" is Yoda's only response.

I shift into a more comfortable position. Moving a bit closer to Xanatos in the process. He glances over at me, and then looks back at Master Yoda.

Yoda then takes another deep breath and says quietly "Passed on to the force, Qui-Gon has."

To say that I was shocked would be such a major understatement. To say that I was mortified and shocked beyond belief would be an understatement. To say that I felt as thought someone had just violently ripped something out of my body would be make much more sense.

I suddenly felt cold. Numb.

To even think that…that Qui-Gon had passed on to the force…

"A trap the negotiations where. Know this we did not" Yoda continues. I force my tensed muscles to move far enough to look up to him. I force my shocked, terrified mind to listen to him, despite my growing fear of learning what happened to my beloved grand master.

"Fine the negotiations where going. Until attacked the main hall was. Tried to save the people Qui-Gon did. But killed in his duel he was" Yoda explains.

A million questions immediately flood my mind and I spit them out one by one "Duel? What duel? With who? How did you even know all this happened?!" I almost scream, teetering very closely on the brink of hysteria.

"Know this is do because the leaders in the hall all survived. Though the planet was captured soon after they spoke to me, they told me of Qui-Gon's bravery they did. Told me that attacked they where by another trained in the ways of the force. Match the description of the person we did and found that…that the person that Qui-Gon battled and was killed by…goes by the name of Assajj Ventress she does. And sources identified that …the apprentice of Count Dooku, she is"

My head jolts up at the last part of the sentence. My eyes shoot open and stare into Yoda's saddened green eyes.

"W-why?" is all I can get out. Why would he ever…even do such a thing? Sure he might have left the order and even possibly turned to the dark side…but to have killed his own former padawan? That's just so…so…sick.

"Know we do not, but trying to find out we are" Yoda answers quietly. His voice is full of tiredness and dread. I vaguely wonder how long he's known, how long he's been planning this talk with us. How he dealt with this when he first heard…

And then…suddenly it occurs to me that Xanatos is still sitting next to me. And that if the news has done this to me then it's probably killed him. And that he hasn't said a single thing since Yoda announced Qui-Gon to be……

I look to my side and see Xanatos's mortified face, frozen in place. His eyes still wide, tears swelling up in them rapidly.

"X-Xanatos?" I whisper reaching up a hand to his shoulder.

But just as I'm about to place it, he stands up. So quickly it actually scares me.

He stands up and just darts out of the room, into his room. I suspect he went to the fresher. And at first I think he's gone to the fresher to let out all of those unshed, pain filled tears. But after a while, much to my horror I hear him retching from in there.

And for a moment I forget that Master Yoda is still sitting in front of me. I honestly don't even care anymore.

I jump up and run to Xanatos's fresher. Seriously as of now, I would die if I where to hear of something else happening to someone I love so dearly.

Once I reach his room, I dart into the fresher, literally throwing the door open in the process.

I am greeted by the heart wrenching sight of my former master, bent over the sink, throwing up a week's worth of food. Which is not too good because Xanatos has the appetite of a pigeon, meaning he barely has 2 meals a day. And having him throw all of that up is all but good for him.

I immediately step into the fresher and put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Xan, come on, stop it, this isn't going to help you" I manage to cough up. The sight of him like him is making me sick. The sight of the man I grew up knowing to be all powerful, bold and strong, breaking down like this. It's absolutely unbearable.

"Xan please" I mutter as he bends down further. He pauses for a moment to which I open up our bond to its full extent and release comfort waves. Try to calm him down.

Thankfully it does its job, even if it relaxes him the slightest bit. I take the opportunity to quickly splash a bit of water onto his face to clean it up. I then do the only thing that seems logical at the moment.

I help him to stand properly. He doesn't make any response. The terror and shock has left his face. It's blank, as though he's in some sort of trance or something. And rather than resisting, he leans heavily on me as I lead him out of the fresher and into his room. Gripping both his shoulders tightly to keep him steady (he is after all a much larger man than I.)

As we approach his bed I draw the force close and use the strongest force suggestion I can possibly sum up on him. It actually drains me a bit, but I shake it off as the suggestion takes affect and Xanatos falls forward limply into my arms. I'm actually surprised to a degree that it actually worked. To this day I really haven't gotten a force suggestion to fully work on him.

But it works, and I lift him slowly onto the bed. And it scares me slightly that for the first time in my life I look at his sleeping face…and find nothing but pain, hurt and frustration. There are no peaceful features to comfort me. Just pain and agony. I tear my eyes away from the sight and drag myself back to the living room where Master Yoda waits.

Collapse onto the couch I was previously on, this time where Xanatos was sitting, and burry my face into my hands.

It's barely been 5 minutes since we've found out about Qui-Gon…and I'm already tired, cold…and in need of guidance.

Sensing I wanted nothing more than to be alone right now Yoda hops off the couch and walks to the door "Check up on you two later I will. Rest Obi-Wan. Need it you do" is all he says before opening the door.

"Wait! Master Yoda…" I call to him wearily. He turns to face me but says nothing.

"Have…have you informed Garen and…Anakin yet?" I manage to spit out the sentence.

"No. Know everyone does but those two. Inform them you can through a holo-transmission. If want to you do. If not then do it I will" he says before hobbling out.

I return my face to my hands as I hear the door hiss shut.

How could all of this happened so fast? It seems like just a few hours ago, I was staring up at Qui-Gon's vibrant smiling face, telling me to watch after Xanatos. Just a few hours ago he was still so…full of life. The thought brings a new wave of grief to flood my emotions. And tears to my eyes.

But I quickly blink them back and stand up, headed towards my room.

Before I break down and allow myself to vent I have one last transmission to send.

**1) Aw....that was such a sad chapter......Qui-Gon, why have you left us?! T_______T Poor Xan. I get the feeling i put way too little emotion into this chapter? Is it true??**

**2)EWMIGAWSH I JUST CHECKED THE SW CHARACTER INDEX AND THEY ADDED XANATOS!!!!!!!!!!!! OMFGEEEE!!!!!!! *THROWS A PARTY* YEAH FOR XANATOS!!!!**

**3) As usual it's freaking late and I'm this close to becoming dellusional so forgive my spelling errors will ya? XD**

**4)And finally for you Improbussaga, who guessed basically all that occured in this chapter, a sketch of our very own Garen Muln =] But see the thing is that is retarded and refuses to accept full links so I'm gonn have to pm it to u XD But for all of you other guys, if u wanna see it then just let me know and I'll send u the link =]**

**Love it, hate it, please let me know =]**

**And what do I say at the end of every single chapter guys? Review!**


	13. Not So Bad After All

**~Obi-Wan**

"Obi-Wan…...Obi-Wan!"

I hear a voice suddenly tear into my thoughts. My head snaps up and I see the eyes of everyone in the room on me.

Master Windu, whose sitting on a stool to my right, Siri, whose sitting on another stool to my left (much closer to me than Master Windu is, as a matter of fact she even has her head on my shoulder.) Master Yoda, whose sitting on the edge of a very much unconscious Xanatos's bed. And lastly Alliya whose sitting on the other side of the bed, a hand in Xanatos's hair. All of their eyes on me.

"How long have you not been listening?" Alliya smirks at me. I don't even bother to reply.

I'm just so tired right now. So sick and tired of everything. Having that conversation with Garen and Anakin, telling them that Qui-Gon was…gone almost killed me. And then less than an hour later all these people decide to show up and intrude upon any privacy I was hoping for. Any privacy to allow me to cry and breakdown the way I wish I could. Of course I'm a Jedi Knight now and that "just won't do" will it? Force why? Why now? Why did all this have to happen now? We where so close, me and Xanatos. We where supposed to come home and reveal what we have learned and get the council to get into it. They would find out why Master Sifo-Diyas ordered the clones. Who this Tyranus is that rounded up Fett. And then we would relax. Go on vacation. Have a good time in each other's company. With the help and brilliant personality of Qui-Gon. We would be happy. We where supposed to live happily ever after. It was supposed to be our-

"Obi-Wan!"

I flinch, retuning to reality once again. This time it was Yoda that called me.

"Yes master?" I mumble quietly.

"Learn to focus on here and now you will" he chastises me.

"Yes master" I mutter looking back down.

But before Master Yoda can say anymore, Master Windu stands up. He puts a hand briefly on my shoulder, and then upon removing it he walks to the door "Learn how to give a young man his privacy _we _should"

I look up to him with what I imagine to be a very pathetic expression. He just gives me a reassuring look.

I am reminded of the presence of Yoda and Alliya when Yoda says "Right Master Windu might be….Leave we should. Give Obi-Wan his time we should" and with that he hops off Xanatos's bed and walks to Master Windu's side.

I take a deep breath and relax. If Yoda's agreed on it then they all have to agree. Finally they'll leave me alone.

"Master I think I should stay with him" Alliya says clearly expressing concern for Xanatos.

"No, take care of him Obi-Wan can. Fully capable he is" Master Yoda says gesturing for Alliya to come along as well. She shoots me a glare before she follows master Yoda out.

As soon as I hear the door outside close, I allow myself to collapse onto the edge of Xanatos's bed. Tired. Exhausted.

I guess I let myself go a bit to fast because a second later I hear a rough voice call me. Turning I see Xanatos staring up at me with stormy grey eyes

"Hey…" I mutter with a very fake smile "You're awake."

He just stares up at me. The awkward silence forces me to speak again "You gave me a freaking heart attack back there you know. What the hell happened?"

This time he looks away, glances back at me, and then pushes himself to sit up. He looks away from me, just staring straight ahead.

Once again that strange silence comes between us, making me uncomfortable beyond belief. It makes speak up…which I realize after I do…is a big mistake.

"Xan-"

"My master is _dead_. That's what's wrong" He growls, suddenly turning to face me "My master, hell, whose to stop me from calling him my father?! My father, who has raised me since I was kriffing 3 years old is _DEAD!"_ his voice is practically a scream by the end of that sentence. It makes me jerk back a bit…it's been a while since Xanatos has screamed at me like that…

"I...uh…I'm sorry. I guess you want to rest a little bit more then…" I say quietly, making an excuse to leave. With that stand and begin to leave, but a weak call of my name stops me.

Turning around looking up at him. And it surprises me to a degree that all the hatred and anger that was in him a second ago seems to have left. It's almost like he's himself again.

"Obi-Wan wait..." he says softly. With the tone of voice he used to use when I was 10 and got hurt or something like that.

"Yeah?" I walk back to the bed and sit down again, slowly as not to do anything to get him annoyed again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just-" But I cut him off, not being able to bear hearing him apologize to me like this

"It's alright...I know. I miss him too" I say quickly.

"Hm" he puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles "I knew you'd understand." I narrow my eyes. Enough though for only myself to know or notice.

Somethings not right. I see him smiling. I hear him speaking, but it all seems so fake. It feels wrong. It's that feeling....that for the first time ever...he's hiding something from me...

Suspicion.

He looks down for a moment "Obi-Wan...I was thinking..." Ah sithspit...that's not good.......

I raise a brow and he looks up and continues "I should go and help out Metellos. You know...with Ventress having captured it and all."

The second the words leave his mouth I know he was planning this all along. I just know he was stalling to sum up enough courage to tell me those exact words. And suddenly I realize why he didn't want to tell me.

"_You _want to free the planet.._alone_?" I glare at him "Xanatos you are in absolutely no condition to take a planet back from a kriffing sith apprentice."

"What do you want me to do then? Just sit here and let the person that killed my father, continue to terrorize the planet?!" he raises his voice again.

"No. I understand what you want to do. I want to do the same too. That's why I should come with you" I state solemnly.

"No" he says almost too quickly "You need rest Obi-Wan. You should stay here"

"_I _need rest?" I smirk "Take a look at yourself Xanatos."

"I need to do this alone Obi-Wan. You have to understand" his voice is almost pleading. I look away from him. Force, how the hell am I ever gonna convince him to let me go with him? I have to go with him. I just have that sinking feeling that he's planning on doing something there that's going to end anything but nicely.

"I can't let you go out to some mid-rim planet alone" I mutter, still not looking at him "If something happens I...I can't loose you Xan. _You _have to understand."

He opens his mouth to speak, but stops himself and looks down "We should probably ask Master Yoda if we can do this first..."

He said we. I could have died of the relief that flooded through me. He said we.

"Thanks Xan" I smile "I'll ask go catch Master Yoda, he was just here. He probably hasn't gotten too far" I say standing up.

"Alright" is his simple response.

And with that simple response, I'm off to find Master Yoda. But more than that, to contemplate upon my thoughts. Because all that's running through my head right now is that...

Is that he's hiding something from me, and it's slowly but surely tearing us apart.

**~Garen**

I wake up to the sound of two voices arguing someplace in the distance. At first it seems the voices are in my room, but lifting my head to look up, I find the room deserted. And then I realize the voices are right outside my room. And it's not too long before I recognize the voices of my two companions on this mission.

But why in the name of the force would those two be arguing? Anakin wouldn't go a step out of the line Padme's drawn for him...ever.

I quickly attune my senses and listen in on the conversation going on outside:

"Come on Anakin, I just want to see him"

"Define 'see him'"

"I want to see how he's doing!"

"Really? Because last few times you went to 'see him' he ended up in the healers ward with a bleeding ear, and not to mention pissed off beyond belief. And in case you don't know, Garen is one of the most hardest people to piss off."

"Ani, please"

Ooh did she just try to flirt with him?

"No. And that's my final decision."

Suddenly my holo-comm. Link beeps. It startles me to a degree but I reach over to the bedside table that my holo-comm. Rests on. And the image of my old friend pours out.

"Obi-Wan! You? Wow, am I glad to see you" I grin at him. It feels so good to see someone I know can lift my spirits, after all thats been going on lately.

But something goes off in me when my friend fails to reply, and just bows his head to his chest.

"Ob? You alright?" I narrow my eyes.

"Garen..."he looks up, and force he looks terrible. His eyes are bloodshot, and he looks like he just walked out of hell "Is Anakin there...with you?"

"No, hang on, I'll call him" I reply. He just nods slowly.

_/Anakin?/ _I call into the force.

_/Garen? You awake? What's up?/_ he replies almost instantly.

_/I need you to come to my room. Obi-Wan just holo-messaged me. He wants to talk to us./_

_/Oh...ok I'll be right there/_

And as promised he walks in a second later, Padme right behind him. But as Anakin walks in, she remains at the door. I decide to ignore her presence for the time being and listen to what Obi-Wan has to say.

"Hey Obi-Wan. What's up? Ugh you look like living hell, what happened to you?" Anakin furrows his brows at the sight of his friend. He comes over and sits next to me.

Again Obi-Wan doesn't reply rather just bows his head to his chest. And when he looks up, he looks Anakin in the eyes and says what shocks every last bit of the living force out of me:

"Qui-Gon's passed on to the force."

I feel my jaw immediately fall open "Wh-"

"H-How-what h-happened?" Anakin stutters cutting me off. It suddenly occurs to me that Anakin's been under Qui-Gon's tutelage for the last decade. This probably has hit him hard.

"The negotiations he was sent to a few days back...where a trap. A sith apprentice by the name of Assajj Ventress set them up...and...killed him. She then took control of the planet-" Anakin cuts off Obi-Wan's explanation.

"I knew it! I knew-" He jumps off the bed and walks over to the middle of the room, back facing me "Why didn't anyone tell me he was going on a negotiation mission-Why didn't anyone-DAMMIT!" he screams the last part, kicking the floor with all the strength in his body "No! No, Qui-Gon can't be dead, he just.....he can't...." his voice dies into a whimper by the end. And he walks over to the nearest wall and softly kicks it before pinning his arms on the wall above his head, and then sinking his forehead lower and lower until it touched the wall.

I turn back to Obi-Wan "How...Qui-Gon's so...so levelheaded....I mean it's not like him to...to loose a battle like that. And with some apprentice too" I say quietly. It's true...why would Qui-Gon leave us like this? And in a way that's so unlike him too...

"I don't know Garen...I just I don't know anything anymore" He looks down "Xanatos took it terribly." Part of me is shocked silent because if Anakin's reacting this way then Xanatos probably just as good as died. And concern doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for that man that was practically my father. The other half of me is tempted to ask Obi-Wan if he's alright.

"And you?" I ask.

"I don't-I don't know I just...I wish you where here Garen. I really do wish you where here. I don't know if I can deal with Xanatos like this alone" he replies slowly shaking his head.

"Me too Obi-Wan. Me too" I whisper. I suddenly look back to Anakin, and see him in the same position as he was in when I last looked...except now his body was wracking with sobs. There was no physical sound of him crying , but his body was just shaking so badly it gave him away.

I take a deep breath and just as I open my mouth to speak, Obi-Wan beats me to it "Garen, you probably want me to leave you alone now...help Anakin alright? I know that kid's gonna go out and do something stupid. Please just make sure he doesn't hurt himself. And that goes for you too" what was supposed to be Obi-Wan's dry humor ended up to be an emotionless plea.

"Yeah...you too Obi-Wan. And try to keep Xanatos in line over there. Alright?" I try to smile but it just doesn't make it to my face.

"I'll try. I'm sorry I had to be the one to do this Garen"

"Hn..."

"I'll see you soon alright?"

"Yeah..."

"'Kay, bye. Kenobi Out."

And with that, Obi-Wan's form disappears. And I'm left in the dead silence of the room around me.

I run a hand through my hair and leave my head low. This can't be happening. It just can't. Qui-Gon just can't....

I slowly look back up and see Padme finally walking into the room. Almost forgot about her...

She walks up behind Anakin and puts a hand on his shoulder. Which is pretty much a bad move. Because if there's anything I've learned from all these years of being around him then it's that when Anakin isolates himself, it is not smart to bother him.

And true to character he lets out a muffled and slurred "leavemealone"

"Anakin, please don't do this to yourself" I'm tempted to smirk. Since when does she care about him?

"Leave me alone" his voice is louder and clearer.

"Ani-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he spins around and screams in her face. I can't see her reaction but he glares at her for another few seconds before storming out of the room. Typical Anakin.

I run a hand through my hair once more before bowing my head and just staring at the floor. I suddenly feel so tired. So exhausted, even thought I just slept for force knows how long.

I stay that way for a long time before I feel a hand on my shoulder. Padme.

I turn my head the slightest bit to look at her. Her expression is softer with me than it was with Anakin.

"He was like...like a really happy, fun amazing...grandfather. You know...?" I mutter.

"I know" she whispers "I'm sorry."

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan and Xanatos" I state. It vaguely occurs to me that I'm saying all this to Padme. But for some reason it feels right.

"Me too" she replies. And I can tell she means it cause Obi-Wan and Xanatos are practically her family.

I feel her slowly take my right hand into hers and entwine her fingers with mine. I don't bother to stop her, and besides...it feels pretty nice...to have someone to show such intimate affection after so long.

"It's gonna be alright" she whispers not looking up at me. But rather at the hand she's now stroking with her thumb.

"After this...no...it's never gonna be alright" I shake my head. And almost instantly, Padme pulls her hand away from mine, and wraps her arms around me, burying her face into my shoulder.

I simply stare at her for a while. She's almost begging to be accepted. To have the affection and love returned. And maybe...just maybe...it wouldn't kill me to do it.

I pulls my arms out from where Padme has them pinned and bring them around her, pulling her closer in the process. She adjusts to this by bringing her her arms down to my torso and her face to my chest.

"It _will _be alright. I promise" she whispers through my tunic. And as she says those words, even the slightest bit of hope flickers through the despair that's filled me up because of Qui-Gon's death.

Maybe it will be alright. And maybe....just maybe.....Padme isn't so bad after all.

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I just realized I haven't updated in almost a whole month. My bad guys forgive me XD anyways hope u liked it**

**So i decided to go with the whole GarenxPadme thing. But i mean they're not gonna mush and be blindly and disgustingly in love with one another. I mean no mushy name calling and crap, that stuff annoys the crap out of me. They're just gonna have a strong connection and relationship. Hope u guys like that too =]**

**And WOAH!!!! Xani and Obi are gonna go through some major conflict soon. Qui-Gon's death's is gonna have a serious impact on Xan. So yeah, keep reading and reviewing and I promise it's never gonna take this long to update ever again XD **


	14. Human In The End

**Hey guys, See a much faster update this time =] Remeber, It's 2:21(relatively early compared when I usually update but still) it's not the easiest to edit wen ur half past dead =]**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I definitely did. It's a really intense one. Enjoy!And remember! I don't normally write romance so if the GarenxPadme sounds like crap then oh well =] Actually guys can u do me a favor and tell me how that came out? Thanks =]**

**~Garen**

Upon entering the room that Anakin and I are supposed to be sharing, I find that Anakin is not there. Which could be a problem because he is no where else in the house. And if he where to leave that would be a problem as well because knowing Anakin he would do something against his better judgment while in a state like this.

_What better judgment? _

I quickly throw the thought of Anakin doing something to worry me, out of my mind. This is not what I need right now. I really need to let all this out somehow. I really need to talk it out with someone.

At first I think of calling Obi-Wan, but he probably has his own problems to deal with.

I then decide to go to the only remaining person in the house.

Padme.

I don't hesitate to walk into her room, but upon walking in I find that she is asleep.

I stand at the doorway for a moment, staring at her sleeping form. She's so young. So carefree. So….

I immediately mentally slap myself. No. I can't think this way. I'm a Jedi dammit. I mean Jedi are allowed to love of course as long as there is control. But they aren't allowed to marry. It's why most Jedi decide to find someone for themselves amongst their fellow Jedi. And I can't doom Padme to commit herself to someone like me whom she can never really get married to. Settle down and bring out in public. It would never work. And I know she loves me. It feel it from her. It's not just some school girl crush. She really loves me. But I can't do this to her.

Of course my mind works against me and makes me walk into the room and walk over to her bed. I slowly sit down at the edge and stare down at her peaceful features.

Now that I really look at her. Really _look _at her, she is very pretty. For a senator she is beautiful.

I reach over and slowly, brush a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. But much to my surprised, as soon as I do, her eyes slowly flutter open, and staring up at me.

"Hey..." she whispers.

"Hey" I reply, and suddenly realize my hand is still on her forehead. I quickly pull it away.

"Why'd you move it?" she smiles up at me "You're really warm."

I blink at her. I hope that was a compliment.

I take it, it was because then she pushes herself up a bit and moves closer to me. She then takes my right arm and lifts it up. I raise a brow at her. She in return tucks herself underneath my arm, and places her head against my chest.

I lean myself back a little, colliding with the backboard of the bed. And when I try to sit back up, Padme pushes me back "Stay" she whispers and brings a hand up to my stomach and settles it there.

Being in a very much uncomfortable position at the moment, I bring my legs up onto the bed and relax myself a bit.

To this Padme presses her ear against my chest "You have a strong heart" she listens for a long time before looking up at me "Too bad you don't use this heart for what it's meant to do."

Love.

"I do…" is my pathetic response. She smiles and reaches up and plants a small kiss on my cheek. I look down at her with a playfully disapproving look.

"No you don't" She says before reaching up once more.

"Yes I do…" I whisper.

This time she goes past my cheek and straight to my lips. Suddenly thoughts of the last time she did this come back to me. And crawl back into the corner of my mind when her lips meet mine.

Soft.

She's extremely delicate ad soft with it this time. And this time I lean forward, giving her permission to deepen the kiss. And she does.

And it feels right. It feels so right. It feels so good.

Finally after the longest time, Padme pulls away from the soft kiss and bring her ear back to my chest "You have a strong heart."

And then against _my own_ better judgment, I release the emotions began developing inside of me since the first time I met her "And I use it to love you."

She smiles and closes her eyes once again. I bring my arms around her and place my chin onto her soft curly hair.

The Jedi half of me screams and tears at me. I shouldn't be doing this. If anyone ever found out that I was messing around with the senator I would be thrown out of the order and she thrown out of office. But I'm not messing around with her…I love her. She loves me. And this has finalized that her and I…are together now.

And As much of a Jedi as I may be, I'm still…Human.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Obi-Wan

I can't exactly say I'm too thrilled about the fact that Master Yoda ok-ed our trip to Metellos. What I am happy about through is that he said he wouldn't allow Xanatos to go if he didn't bring me along. Which is a good thing. But if Xanatos wants to do something without me there then I'm pretty sure he'll find some way or other to loose me. I expressed this particular concern to Master Yoda in private and he said no one knew Xanatos better than me and that it would be harder for him to loose me than anyone else. He's right. If there was anyone who would know what he's planning on doing before he does it then it's me. But Xanatos is an exceptionally skilled person. He can hide a galaxy's worth of information from me if he wanted to. I realize this only now because he's never hidden anything from me before. But he can. I mean let's start with the fact that I can't sense a thing from him and he's not even shielding against me! Secondly he's acting perfectly normal. I mean if I weren't so incredibly suspicious of him I wouldn't be able to tell that his master just passed on to the force. Well..it's perfectly normal...at least when we're in public.

When we're alone he's a bit...how do you say....paranoid....on edge. It really makes me worried about him

At the thought I turn my gaze away from the window of our small starship and glance over to where Xanatos is sitting. He's fast asleep at the window seat on the other side of the ship. It really hurts me to a degree that he's been trying to distance himself from me since Yoda forced me to come. He hasn't even talked to me much either.

I stare at him for a while longer before walking over and seating myself next to him. And study his features for a bit.

There isn't much to see actually. His arms are crossed over his chest and his head is tilted away from me. His breathing is slow and controlled, which is good to see after all this time.

I reach up and brush the stray locks of hair out of his eyes. But much to my surprise, as soon as I do, he jerks roughly out of his sleep and turns to me with wide eyes. And as much as it surprised him, I think it surprised me even more. Because as soon as he turns to me I immediately withdraw my hand and move back as far as I possibly can. Almost...almost afraid.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I ramble. Thankfully he decides to cut me off.

"'s ok" he mutters weakly.

"We're almost there....you know...Metellos" I inform him.

"Hm" is all he says before turning away from me to look out the window. I let out an almost irritated sigh. What the do I have to do to even get him to look at me straight? What the hell did I even do to deserve this?!

He has no reaction to my abnormally loud sigh, annoying me even more. I genuinely give a frustrated sigh before standing up and walking away. It's really hard to stay in his cold indifference for so long. So I go on and decide to meditate till we land.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we have a clear landing" the pilot announces. "But I must warn you there is extremely tight security down there."

I open my mouth to speak but another voice cuts me off "Land anyway. Draw attention in any way possible."

I spin around see Xanatos standing in the doorway. Force….I didn't even feel him coming in. There is something seriously wrong here. It's almost as though he's fogging up our bond. I mean he's not shielding but I can't feel anything on his end either. It's like he's just a whole new person now that's trying with all his life to push me away.

"Obi-Wan" he says my name with so much indifference….I mean it's like…..it's like it doesn't really have any meaning anymore…. "Get your belongings together. We need to find Ventress fast and the best way to do that is get ourselves in trouble the moment we land."

"Yes master" I mutter quietly before bowing my head and walking out of the cockpit. I make my way back to my seat when something hits me.

I don't have any "belongings." We didn't bring anything along on this trip to prevent any hassle. And then something else hits me.

Xanatos just said that to get me out of the cockpit. He knew if he used that tone of voice I would leave, regardless of what exactly he said. Curse his knowledge of the way I work.

But why? Why would he want me out of there? What could he possibly have to say to the pilot that he doesn't want me to hear?

I sigh and flop down onto a seat. Why?

Why did this have to happen to me now? Why did I have to loose him now of all the times? Seeing the two of us you'd think that after someone so close to us passed on to the force, we'd be there for one another. Apparently that's not Xanatos's idea of our bond.

Our bond. Maybe I can try to figure out what it is he's telling the pilot through our bond. One last attempt to see what he's hiding from me….

I close my eyes and slowly reach into to Xanatos's end of our bond. But as I get near feeling anything….something goes wrong. It's not that he puts his shields up, he sort of….he kind of throws me out of his minds and when I try to regain access find that he's…he's temporarily cut off our bond.

Kriffing hell. Xanatos just temporarily cut off our bond. Xanatos. The man I've grown up knowing to be the kindest and most caring man alive, just completely separated himself from me. I open my eyes and rub my forehead. I can't believe, of all the people to be cut off from….How in the name of the force did he even do it?! I thought the idea of that sort of thing originated from the Dark Lord Plagieus. I think Master Yoda learned how to master it and it was hard for even him. How the hell did Xanatos learn to do it so quickly and efficiently?

I sigh and sink a bit lower in my seat before allowing myself to slowly but surely doze off.

.........

"OBI-WAN"

The sound of his strong, powerful resonates across the entire ship as he calls out my name. And tears me out of my blissfully ignorant sleep. Joy, we landed.

His call really scares the life out of me because, not only was it loud, it sounded like he was not happy. I groan. Xanatos being unhappy is a bad sign for me.

I drag myself out fo my seat, double check for anything I may have dropped or left behind, and head off to the exit ramp.

Once arriving there, I see the ramp down and Xanatos standing at the top, back towards me.

"Xanatos?" I dare to call as I approach him. He doesn't bother to say anything in return. All he does is glance back at me once before starting down the ramp.

.

As we step out into the bright day, security immediately leaves their checkpoints and begin coming towards us. But Xanatos doesn't take that as a sign to stop. He walks towards them as well, and I follow.

I feel so uncomfortable, following him like that, just waiting to meet up with the security and throw some fake, out of this world lie at them. The silence is suffocating and I highly doubt I could last a second longer in it. And as much as I know I'll hate the reaction I'm gonna get from Xanatos when I try to say anything to him, I'm compelled to give it a shot. And much to my surprise when I try to speak to him through our bond, it's reopened. And clear too at that.

_/Xan-/_

_/I felt what you tried to pull back on the ship. And if you try that sort of thing ever again I swear on my life I will make sure you regret ever being placed under my care. Do you understand Kenobi?/_

As those words fill my head I feel my jaw fall open. I feel my feet stop working. I feel Xanatos release the anger and seriousness of his words into our bond. And then I feel myself die a little bit on the inside.

And for the second time in my entire life, agony tears through my system at an unbelievable rate.

Xanatos, my master, my friend, my brother, my father just…he just….he just did several things at the same time. Threatened me yes, but more than that…for the first time he's addressed me aggressively. He's addressed me with a serious intent to kill. A serious threat that he's more than willing to carry out. I reach up and drag my palm roughly across my eyes and rid myself of the emotion that had swollen up inside of me.

Looking up, I and see him continue walking, regardless of the fact that I've stopped. I see him carry on and finally face on of the guards. Begin talking and go on as though what he just did didn't matter to him one bit.

As though he didn't even care he just tore half my heart out. As though he didn't need me there. Or anywhere in his life.

And if I've finally lost my place in Xanatos's heart maybe it really is…..The End.

**INTERMISSION**

**Well guys, here it is. The point where everything goes wrong. This is sort of an intermission right here and the next chapter might be sort of an Interlude. A random short little interlude chapter and then i'll get going with the story again. Cool? **

**Oh and the line where Obi-Wan says agony tears through his system at an unbelievable rate for the second time; I believe the first time was in If Everyone Cared, after taking out Darth Maul when he went back for Xanatos. I think it was on the chapter....hm let me think for a minute....I think it was Even If It Kills Me. Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what the chapter was called. So yeah, just thought I'd let you guys know that XD  
**

**Please review guys, I worked really hard for this chapter and I really wanna know how it turned out =] Reviewers get cyber lightsabers XD  
**


	15. Interlude

**Wow, I'm terrible aren't I? Look at me I make a promise one chapter and I break it the next chapter. I'm so sorry this took like 2 months guys, I really am. Which is why I decided to upload 2 chapters at once this time =] Happy now? I hope so =] Now, go on and Enjoy!**

**Xanatos Omega**

~Obi-Wan Kenobi

Xanatos has always been a father to me. Always.

I grew up knowing that Xanatos _was_ my father until I was almost 5. But even after then he was a father to me. He loved me with his life and I did him. I still love him with my life. These days it's a bit harder to get affection out of Xanatos. I am after all 28 you know. But I mean he still jokes around with me, gives me an occasional pat on the back and makes sure nothings ever wrong. But sometimes I wish I was 18 again, and capable of still receiving hugs without it looking awkward.

Wait scratch that….I never want to return to my 18th year. That had to be the utmost terrible year of my life. It was the year that everything went wrong. The year that the sith reappeared, Naboo was shoved into utter chaos, we where sent on a crazy goose chase to win a last minute war……..and Xanatos almost died.

Actually he did die. It was only after I lost the sound of his strong pounding heart, did I start actually thinking with my head and not my pain. And decided to send my own life force to him.

But other than that....it was a dark day for me. It was not only the day that my father was almost killed, it was also the day I turned to the dark side...even if it was for 5 minutes. It was still the dark side.

I don't like to admit that it was the dark side but it's the truth. Xanatos says I was young back then. The magnitude of his "death" hit me too hard. Just as the magnitude of _his_ father's death hit him too hard. It's one of the many thing Xanatos and I have in common. The fact that both of our father's deaths drove us to the dark side. The fact that we where both knighted at 18. There's just so many shockingly crazed things on that list I would be here for the rest of my life I tried to name them all.

Overall if I where to say one thing about Xanatos then it's that he's my one true weakness. And the darkest secret I hold is that if I where to turn to the dark side for anyone....it would be him.

~Qui-Gon Jinn

The first time I ever met Xanatos was when he was 3 years old. Way back when on Telos. And even though my memory's getting a little rusty now that I'm in my late 50's, I will never forget those vibrant aquamarine eyes that stared intently at me, watching my every move during my trip on Telos. I will never forget that moment when I told him I was going to bring him to the Jedi Temple and that his parents had agreed to it. And he stared up at me for a moment before walking into my arms and letting me know....he agreed as well.

I trained, loved and cared for him for 15 years. For 15 years he was the most perfect and amazing padawan a master could possibly ask for. I was so proud of him, so overjoyed by everything he did that I could proudly say that those where the best 15 years of my life. Xanatos was always a quiet young man. He never spoke unless he was spoken to (unless of course he was speaking to me because he just couldn't help ever letting out a witty comment or remark to everything I said.) He listened to orders and carried them out with precision no one else could even dream of attaining. And no matter what he always obeyed the rules. Just a few reasons why people where beyond the breaking point of shock when they heard Xanatos had turned to the dark side. Of course it had only been for the five minutes that he had seen me kill his father, and fought me. He had fought me. Struck me once or twice before finally calming down enough to allow me to speak to him. I knew he was completely cleansed of the darkness when he crumpled up into my arms, crying. Finally after so long, being able to let out the emotions he held as an 18 year old teenager.

After that incident Xanatos and I became closer than ever. But there was one thing that I do regret deeply. Xanatos grew this fear after what happened on Telos. A fear of letting me down, disappointing me. It's a fear I wish I could take away from him, because there is nothing that he could do to let me down after turning himself away from the dark side. And I believe that is the biggest achievement. The biggest thing someone could do to prove themselves. I think that's what makes Xanatos a real Jedi.

~Garen

Clee Rhara wasn't much of a master to me.

I think the only reason she picked me as her apprentice is because she saw potential in me. Skill, strength. That's just about it. She trained me, fed me, clothed me and that was just about all she ever did for me. She never made sure I went to my classes, or passed my exams, or mediated or any of that stuff Xanatos did for Obi-Wan. I made me real jealous sometimes.

But Obi-Wan was my best friend and I spent a hell of a lot of time with him. And by the time I was 14 Xanatos was just as good as a father to me as he was Obi-Wan's. He always stuck by me. Made sure I was doing what I was supposed to be doing. He kept me in line....especially after Terry died.

I spent most of my life cutting my classes, flunking my exams. Things like that. And then Xanatos kinda came into my life and threw me back on track. Literally.

No, "Garen, you need to attend your classes. It's what's best for you." No his lectures went something like this, "You're either going to fix yourself as worth the title or you're going to leave the Jedi. Your pick."

And just like that he shoved me onto the path of being a worthwhile Jedi Knight.

When I heard Xanatos was almost killed on Naboo I felt my heart stop. I felt myself die a bit on the inside.

I couldn't loose him. I knew I couldn't. Not so soon after Terry. I just couldn't loose someone else so fast. Of course nothing made me happier than when he and Obi-Wan returned to the temple, alive and well. I felt as thought my family had returned, my life had been set back into place.

After I was knighted, I was free to keep close contact with Xanatos and allow him to guide me instead of Master Rhara. And hell did he do it well.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

~Xanatos Omega

Obi-Wan has always been a son to me. Always.

Even though there's only a 15 year age difference between us, he has always been my son. I remember the first time I ever saw him was when I was 18. I was still a padawan back then and Qui-Gon and I had been assigned to pick up a force sensitive child from the other side of Coroscant. I passed off the mission as just another one of those simple missions that the council was sending us to keep us busy. But on the way back I felt something. I knew I felt something when I held that little blond haired blue eyed kid and I asked Qui-Gon his name....and when he told me....somehow...I already knew it. Somehow it wasn't new to me when my master said "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

After that I visited Obi-Wan in the crèche several times. Whenever I was free I would go and visit him.

And then finally, when he was three, and I was knighted, I built up the courage to ask the council. They all obviously gave me a terrible response. I mean after all I was 18 and Obi-Wan was 3. I wouldn't blame them for kicking me out of the order for asking for something that sounded so ridiculous. But in the end Master Yoda said yes and before I knew it, Obi-Wan was my apprentice.

He was special. Obi-Wan was not like the others of his age group. There was something different about him. And I knew it.

I raised him likewise. I did not raise him as just my apprentice. I raised him as my son.

I raised him with all the love, care, and kindness I had to offer. I guarded and protected him with my life.

Of course that was until he turned 6.....when I allowed my defenses to slip. I'd have to say that was the one time in my entire life....that I actually felt like I had failed him. I felt I did not deserve to train him. But after several months of healing for both of us, we knew there was nothing like the bond we shared, and nothing would ever come in the way of that bond. Well...almost.

For the most part Obi-Wan and I had loads of fun during his 15 years under my tutelage. We went one a hell of a lot of missions of which half of them almost got us killed. We had fun with those and lived our lives.......and then Naboo happened.

Naboo was supposed to be an easy, calm mission that we would get back from and go on vacation after. But as Obi-Wan often says "Every hundred or so years there comes along one master and padawan pair that the force hates. This century it just so happens to be.....us." A mission could never be easy for us could it? And so we wound up on Tattoine.

That fight Obi-Wan and I had on Tattoine...it's something he has let go of, but something I'll remember forever. It was the first time he and I had such a serious disagreement. After we resolved that one things where pretty calm.

That is of course until my so called "death."

In all honesty, I was ready to let go. I was ready to accept passing on to the force. Sure the thought of leaving Obi-Wan ached dearly, but I knew I had prepared him well enough so he could take care of himself once I was gone. And so I accepted it.

Apparently Obi-Wan didn't.

I swear nothing scared me more than when I started feeling him send his own life force into me. He was too young. Too inexperienced. Those where the only two things that where running through my head. Even trying to pull something like that would kill him. Or at least I thought.

Relieved would be an understatement to what I felt when I woke up and found myself in the healer's ward, Obi-Wan asleep next to my bed.

After that day Obi-Wan promised me he would never get that close to loosing me ever again. He promised he would never touch the dark side like that again. Silently...I did the same.

But Obi-Wan is young. He takes it very seriously when he says something like that....very....seriously. And it is for that reason that finally, after so many years...I realize why the council didn't want me to take him as a padawan while he was still so young. Because over the course of the 2 and a half decades he's been with me....he's grown attached to me. More than he should. More than I should have let him. And if there's one thing he would turn to the dark side for again then it's me.

~Qui-Gon Jinn

The first time I met Obi-Wan was when he was 3 months old. When Xanatos and I had been assigned to pick up a young force sensitive child from the other side of Coroscant. As usual I had to physically drag Xanatos into it. He hated these kind of things. But I was pretty excited. I always did like missions to pick up young force sensitives. Even when I was a padawan and I had to drag Master Dooku into it.

I remember when I first took young Obi-Wan into my arms, the playful child stared up at me for a while before reaching over to Xanatos, who was standing uninterestedly next to me. And it was only when the child reached out to my padawan, did he actually look like he had some reason to be on this mission.

Right at that exact moment...I knew this wouldn't be the last time I saw that one.

Oh and it most definitely wasn't. I saw him a lot over the next few years. And I wasn't exactly surprised when Xanatos decided to take Obi-Wan as an apprentice. As early as it was, I wasn't surprised. There was a special bond between those two and you would have to have the force skills of a rock to not notice. And as time passed I found myself becoming close to the small blue eyed bundle of energy as well. He was sort of like..like a grandson to me. And I learned to love him just as much as I did, Xanatos. And sometimes when I saw the two of them together it would make me a bit jealous. Jealous that my master and I where no where near that close. But it made me happy for them as well. Happy they didn't have anything near the relationship Master Dooku and I had. Happy that their relationship was the greatest the temple has ever seen.

But most of all, happy that Obi-Wan saved my padawan from the cold, lonely and isolated young man my padawan was becoming. I know Obi-Wan will keep giving Xanatos reason to never go back to that place for as long as he's around.

And for that I am eternally grateful.

~Garen Muln

If you where to tell some of my newer friends that I wasn't very social when I was younger, they'd spit out whatever it is they're drinking and laugh their lives away.

But it is true. When I was an initiate at the crèche I was a very anti-social and lonely person. The only person I really exchanged words with is Terry, but he had his own friends, and it wasn't long before he was chosen as a padawan. So that kind of took him out of the picture.

And then one day when I was 3, this odd blue eyes kid came up to me and said "this place is so boring." And I thought about this blue eyed kid's words and though...hmm...this crèche _is _boring! So I said to him what do you suggest we do? And he said "let's go down the laundry chute!" I looked at him like he was crazy(and I would learn only years later that he was to a degree) and he said "some of the older initiates have done it before and they say it's real fun!" Now I, being the reserved and shy one thought about it for a bit before I went, hey, what the heck do I have to loose? So I went with that blond haired blue-eyed kid and snuck out of the crèche at the dark of night. Thankfully we got past all the Jedi Masters unnoticed till we reached it. The laundry chute.

We turned and looked at each other once and did a quick little prayer before, together, we jumped in. And lemme tell ya, that was the most fun I had ever had in my little 3 year old life. That was the most fun I would have in many years to come.

But little did we know, that as we landed in the little basket at the end of the chute in the laundry room, a little something happened. As we both fell in, Obi-Wan's foot caught a small gas wire that was beside the basket and tore it right out of its socket. And while I landed my arm knocked over a small bottle of washing liquid right into the path of the open gas tube. So no here we where laughing our little three year old heads off while there was a gas leak with flammable substances right underneath it, in the tiny laundry room.

Little blue-eyes and I, oblivious to all of this, laughed and decided to go back for the night. So we climbed back up the chute and to the safety of the crèche. Hearing an extremely loud 'BOOM' on the way back (but passing it off as something we didn't really need to be concerned about.)

We creeped back into the crèche completely unharmed and unnoticed and exchanged a few words before going to bed. Words that would bind us as closest friends...forever.

"So....wanna do it again sometime?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Cool...hey what's your name?"

"Name's Muln. Garen Muln...you?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

And the rest as they like to say.....is history.

**How'd you like that? Just a little break from the usual dark sad stuff XD If you guys liked this then I'll come back later and add a Qui-Gon, Garen and Anakin one to this. Because it's actually really fun doing these =] And I specifically loved Garen's one about Obi-Wan XD You know what hey! In whichever chapter you guys review for, this one or the next one, can you do me a favor and mention which one of these you liked the best? Thanks a million =] Ok then. ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! **


	16. Comfort and Anger

**~Garen**

For the first time in my life I am finding meditating to be extremely difficult. It's just not working for me right now. I get the feeling that I should be doing something else. I mean for the past force knows how long I've been living room trying to let out all my emotions towards Qui-Gon's death into the force...but it's not working. The emptiness in me just won't leave.

And after a while I decide to stop for the moment and try talking it out or something. At first I think of calling Obi-Wan, but then again he probably has his own problems to deal with as of now. Then I think of talking to Padme but the force urges me against it. And then finally when the thought of talking to Anakin comes to me...it feels right. It feels as though that's what I was supposed to do to begin with. Talk to Anakin.

I make my way to the room Anakin and I are sharing. Upon walking in, I see him sitting on the the bed, facing the window, back towards me.

I take a deep breath, walk over and sit next to him.

I stare straight ahead out the window, just as he is, and wait for him to speak. Only because I want him to feel comfortable before saying anything in a situation like this. I could feel his utter devastation in the force. We're all devastated by this, but Anakin's a teenager. Where Xanatos, Obi-Wan and I can control ourselves and let things out in a reasonable way, he can't. He's still a kid, he's still...well...learning.

And after a while he mutters a low "I saw it.."

"Saw what?" I ask, facing him.

"I saw his death. I saw exactly how it happened"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you explain anything when he, Obi-Wan or I asked you about it?"

"...Because I...I didn't want to take it seriously...I didn't want to believe it..." he replies quietly.

"But you should have told us Anakin...if you did we could have-" I stop myself. Telling him we could have stopped Qui-Gon's death would be like placing the blame on his shoulders. There is no way I could do that to him. Thankfully he decides to ignore the last half of what I just said.

"I saw...a riot at a town hall or something...and he evacuated the place of all the civilians. And then a hooded person came in through the riot. He looked scared when he saw the person...but he fought her anyway. They battled for a long time. A really long time. He really looked like he was going to win. But she found an opening. A single opening and...and..." He says having trouble actually saying that Qui-Gon was...well killed.

I allow a comfortable silence to come between us. Mostly because I feel his shields crumbling and I heard his voice shaking. He probably needs a minute. I faintly begin to wonder how stupid and blind I had to be to not realize how much he needed a talk. How talking to him was the last thing that was on my mind. He needed someone to talk to and I completely ignored him.

After a long time of both of us being alone with our thoughts, he speaks up. This time in a much lower and quieter voice than before "What's the council gonna do with me?"

The first reasonable answer that comes to me is "Probably knight you." For one of 2 reasons. 1) Anakin's 19 turning 20, and if Xanatos and Obi-Wan can be knighted when they're 18 then the chosen one can be knighted when he's 19. And 2) He's the chosen one. There is no way in the 7 sith hells that the council is going to ship the chosen one off to the agri-corps. Especially after he's had so much Jedi training.

"What if they don't knight me?" is his uncertain answer. And then as if he had read my mind, "What if they want to send me to the agri-corps or something?" And if the situation where any less serious I would laugh at the answer because the council would have to throw me, Xanatos and Obi-Wan out of the order before they sent Anakin to the agri-corps. But instead of that coming out as my answer, something else does. Something I never thought I'd hear myself say:

"I'll take you" the words come out of my mouth before I can even think about them. And as soon as I realize what I said, instead of feeling the strong sense of regret I expected to feel...it feels right.

For the first time in our conversation, Anakin turns to look at me "Wh-what?"

"If the council doesn't knight you I'll take you as my apprentice" I repeat. And just like the first time, the words feel right.

"Really?" He says looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course" I assure him.

He stares up at me for a while longer before throwing his arms around my neck and burying his face into my chest. For a moment I stare in shock. Anakin...is actually voluntarily hugging me. He's voluntarily hugging. Wow.

After the shock wears off I realize he probably didn't hug me so I could sit there and gawk about it. So I put my arms around him as well and rest my chin on his short sandy hair.

I think we both needed this...very much.

But it does occur to me soon enough that if Yoda does decide to send Anakin to the agri-corps....there is nothing me or anyone else can do to stop him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Obi-Wan**

Have you ever been so exhausted, tired, and irritated (mentally and physically) that you just want to drop dead and get it over with?

That is precisely how I feel as of now. Because I swear Xanatos is trying to get us killed. And I have no explanation as to why he's doing anything he's doing. And I wish he would just talk to me, or even look at me for that matter.

And I'm just so tired. So irrevocably tired.

Because after we ran into the guards, Xanatos made up some stupid excuse about wanting to visit his friend or something like that. But he made sure the guards saw his lightsaber. And I'm pretty sure Ventress had warned her guards about Jedi so they wanted to arrest us right away. And of course Xanatos just couldn't live with being just arrested so he resisted against the guards. At this point, the guards decided to throw some force resistant binds onto the two of us (I can only guess where they got those from) and call their leader. Assajj Ventress.

They reported that two Jedi where resisting arrest, and Ventress ordered them to bring us to her immediately. I guess this is exactly what Xanatos wanted because he doesn't resist when they drag us onto a nearby transport. Nor does he look at me. Speak to me. Or even get near me. I really don't understand that man anymore.

So now here I am, being shoved and dragged off the transport by there unbelievably rude guards. Ahead of us is a building that looks like some kind of abandoned factory. Why the heck would they bring us here?

"Keep it moving" a one of the guards behind me growls as he shoves me ahead. I manage to keep myself from turning around and punching him in the face and just keep walking straight ahead. Xanatos is walking a few feet ahead of me. And for some force forsaken reason, they're harassing me a lot more than they are him. Maybe it's just that his face says "if-you-even-try-to-touch-me-I-will-force-choke-you-to-death." And believe me if they did piss him off enough he would do it.

Once we reach the doors of the old building, one of the guards punches in a series of numbers into the security lock. I barely catch Xanatos's eyes flicker towards the guard's hands as he does so.

But once he's done the rusty metal door in front of us slides open, revealing a long dark hallway.

"Go on" a guard pushes me in. Xanatos on the other hand walks in on his own free will.

They take us down the hall to an old rusted up elevator where one of them hits the button of the highest floor. 15.

And as soon as the elevator begins moving, something hits me….something cold…something dark. That's it. Dark. The dark side of the force is strong in this place. And the further the guards take us, the stronger the darkness gets. Something that doesn't seem to bother Xanatos very much. Which worries me a bit. We all know he's doing all this for revenge. He doesn't give a damn about Metellos. All he wants to do is make Ventress pay. And revenge is a cruel thing. It changes people….makes them do things they wouldn't normally do. And Xanatos….some of the things he normally does are cruel and twisted. As for when he's not in his right mind…..best not to think of that….

"Good luck kid. Better make sure you stick close to daddy here or you're dead. Our boss is merciless" one of the guards voices pulls me out of my thoughts. It takes me a while to register that he was talking to me, but once I do my thoughts go to what he said.

_Stick close to daddy…psh…I'd probably get kicked in the face if I tried to do that now…_

Xanatos makes now visible reaction to the remark.

I feel the elevator stop abruptly and the doors slowly slide open. The place revealed to me is not one I particularly liked.

An enormous floor with absolutely nothing in it. The entire place was empty aside from three or four cement columns scattered across the place. Light seeped in through the hollow window lined up on the wall across from us.

But that's not what stood out the most.

What stood out the most was the figure standing at the window directly across from us. A humanoid. Tall, bald, and threatening. And the cold, dark aura radiating off of her is almost frightening. It feels as though _she _is the source of all the all the darkness and dread in the entire building. And then, shocking me to a degree, she speaks.

"Xanatos Omega and Obi-Wan Kenobi....I've been expecting you two..." she drawls, back still turned to us.

"Who are you?" Xanatos growls taking a step ahead of me.

But instead of replying she says softly "Guards....leave us."

The guards do as they are told and leave the way we came. "Now, let us begin" she says as she turns to face us.

I almost cringe upon seeing her gruesome hateful face. I'd hate to even imagine what she plans on doing with us....

She begins to walk towards us. I feel Xanatos tighten his defense and ready himself for a fight. But much to his surprise the woman stops several feet away from us and speaks "My name...is Assajj Ventress."

I feel anger immediately light up inside of Xanatos. His fists clench and his face turns into a mask of hate. The hatred just rolls off of him in waves. So much that to one point it even distorts his force signature.

"You don't look too happy to see me Xanatos" Ventress's mouth splits into a grin.

"You killed him" Xanatos growls.

"Ah yes, the other Jedi....the one who couldn't put up much of a fight for himself after putting up such a fight for all those people" Ventress says.

I look to Xanatos and somehow am not surprised when he begins to lunge himself at her and beat the sith hells out of her. But some part of my better judgment makes me throw and arm in front of him and push him back as he does so. Something in the back of my head is screaming that if Xanatos lets out all his anger like this we are all screwed.

As soon as I stop him, Xanatos snaps his head to the side to glare at me.

And for a second a split second I look into his eyes....and they're not their normal aquamarine color, or even grey or green. They're yellow. A vibrant, threatening yellow. But as soon as I blink and meet his eyes again, they're grey. Dark, stormy and grey. Perfectly normal....

Maybe I was imagining it......

But I have very little time to ponder upon it as Xanatos suddenly growls at me, baring his teeth. And roughly shoves me aside with an arm.

I stumble back a foot or two before managing to catch my balance.

And before Xanatos can run at Ventress without my interruption, she speaks up "How poorly you treat your dear apprentice."

All eyes turn to her and after a while Xanatos growls "He's not my apprentice anymore. He's a knight now."

Ventress seems happy that with that simple sentence, Xanatos's intentions to jump at her and kill her, disappeared. And hell, so am I.

"His rank isn't what matters. What matters is that you treat him like dirt" Ventress shrugs. Xanatos makes no reaction to the comment. And when he doesn't respond, Ventress continues "Obi-Wan is no normal Jedi. He is special....He obtains a kind of power...."

Xanatos smirks "Tell me something I haven't known for 25 years." It takes me a minute to register the meaning f that sentence. The fact that it's the first positive thing Xanatos has said regarding me in a long time. It actually makes me feel a bit better. A bit more confident about what we're doing here.

Ventress begins to walk again, this time not towards us, but around us. She circles us as thought stalking prey. It's a very much uncomfortable feeling but Xanatos doesn't seem to bothered by it so I guess it's ok...

"He would make a wonderful edition to the sith" Ventress says. Her statement horrifies me to a degree but then Xanatos speaks up "Why Obi-Wan and not me? Obi-Wan is young. He's been a knight for a few years only. You sith would be smart to look for those with experience and skill such as myself. I recommend if you are to take anyone to the dark side then it would be me and not Obi-Wan." he says the words with such confidence. As though he actually believes every word hes saying. But I know the real meaning behind his words. Oh yes, he's not trying to get himself seduced my the dark side. He's trying to stop me from. He's trying to protect me from it.....I mentally smile at myself.

Heh, good to have you back Xanatos.

"But think of how much easier it would be just to turn Obi-Wan to the dark side. He holds so much untapped hatred and anger" Ventress counters "One scratch on you and the last thing I'll see is his lightsaber through my skull. He would kill for you. He would do anything for you Xanatos. And most of all he would turn to the dark side for you."

It almost shocks me how accurately she said that. As if someone that had seen and known me and Xanatos for years told her that....

But as much as I don't want to believe her words...they're true. They're absolutely true.

"And I would do the same for him. What is the difference?" Xanatos says. It vaguely occurs to me that both of them are so calm in this little argument of theirs. Wonder why...or how. But what really gets me is that Xanatos just said he would do the same for me. After all that's happened in the past few days, that means so much...

"The difference, Xanatos...is that Obi-Wan is young. He cannot control his anger as well as you or I can" Ventress says. There she just said it. The main reason as to why I turned to the dark side once already to begin with.

Xanatos makes no reply to the answer.

"Isn't that right Obi-Wan?" Ventress says, her eyes shooting from Xanatos to me. I don't bother to reply.

"Well" she sighs "My master always brags so much about you two...might as well take a look at what it is that he sees in you" her last few words come out as a hiss. And then the sound of a lightsaber coming to life fills my ears.

Next thing I know Xanatos and I are engaged in a full fledged battle with this...sith.

Her blood red sabers clashing with my blue and Xanatos's green. But in the heat of battle I notice something. Xanatos's movements are becoming less fluid. Less controlled and more run by the anger he's trying to suppress.

And for a moment I wonder what it feels like to be him. To be Xanatos.

To have just lost your father, and trying to cope with it. Trying to shut out everything that reminds you of him. Just trying to deal with it. Then coming face to face with his killer and trying not to just murder her with everything you've got. Cause pay back's a bitch. And you know it.

And all you want to do is make his killer pay. Pay for what she did to you. But there's someone holding you back and you desperately want him to just go away because it hurts too much ever second that killer's alive and you're father's not.

The thought actually makes me feel bad for him. And I allow myself to draw back from the battle a bit. Let him take the lead.

...And it's not long before I realize...it as an enormous mistake.

Because I think he took it as me giving him permission to give it his all. Fight in anyway that he pleases. Regardless of how he uses it.

He quickly steps ahead of me and begins to fight most of the battle. Occasionally allowing me to strike only when one of Ventress's sabers lashed out at me. But other than that he's basically fighting this battle.....no....his anger is fighting the battle.

I know I should stop it. I feel that something is going to go terribly wrong if I don't but something but that feeling of sorrow for Xanatos...that one feeling makes me hold back. It stops me...from stopping him.

And then suddenly...out of absolutely no where Ventress throws one of her sabers in the air and with her free hand grabs Xanatos's lightsaber arm. And she quickly presses down on a pressure point on either side of his elbow. The deadly attack takes effect as soon as she releases his arm. Because it falls limp at his side and the lightsaber falls out of his hand. Ventress then reaches up and catches the saber that she had tossed and with a terrifying glint in her eyes, glares at Xanatos. With pure intent to kill. She draws her saber and aims it directly at his chest.

And without even thinking, about the consequences, about my actions, about anything, I throw myself between the blood red saber and my former master.

Despite having full knowledge of my action, it surprises me when blind pain sets my body on fire. I take a deep breath and force myself to look down. To look at the red ray of plasma impaled into my left shoulder. I look back up to see the expression on Ventress's face. And actually laugh despite the pain.

"Didn't expect to end up killing me did you?" But the rest of the sentence dies inside my throat as it suddenly dries up. She really didn't expect to end up killing me instead if Xanatos did she? Thought she could get rid of him to turn me. Xanatos is a good man. At heart he's always been a good man and he always will be. The darkness can never completely take him. Sadly the same doesn't apply for me. So it has to be me and not him that goes. I wonder how his reaction to all this is....I wouldn't know because my back is turned to him.

My thoughts are brought back to the searing pain in my shoulder as Ventress twists her saber in the wound. Her face turns into a mask of anger as I feel her tear the saber out of my shoulder. White hot pain burns through the entire left half of my body. And then everything feels heavy. Just incredibly heavy. I feel my body give in to its own weight and fall slowly backwards. I close my eyes, waiting to hit the cold ground underneath me...but halfway through my fall I feel warm hands grab either side of my shoulder and lower me slowly onto the ground.

And upon opening my eyes I see Xanatos, I look up to his face, and for a split second see the shocked and panicked expression on his face before...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~3****rd**** Person**

Before all the shock and bewilderment of seeing his former padawan fall, left Xanatos, and was replaced by sheer anger and hatred. Nothing but pure homicide.

He snatched the lightsaber from the younger man's side. He quickly stood and took a step over Obi-Wan's limp body before storming over to Ventress. Walking swiftly and powerfully over to her, activating his saber as he did so. And as soon as he came within 10 feet of the sith, he swung his saber forward, meeting Ventress for a heated clash. A heated clash that didn't last too long before Xanatos called his own fallen saber to his hand. And upon activating it, twisted a hand and took Ventress's right wrist clean off with Obi-Wan's saber. Then took the other wrist off with his own saber.

Ventress gave a suppressed scream as she took in the sight of her now handless arms. She then looked up at Xanatos, with what she imagined to be a very pathetic expression. The Jedi Master's furious gaze burned through her. She knew this was the end. And dropped to her knees in front of him. He was a Jedi after all, perhaps he would spare her....

"Now" Xanatos growled, clipping both of the sabers to his belt. He then roughly rolled up his sleeves and kicked Ventress square in the chest as hard as he possibly could manage in the state he was in. Ventress fell back and hit the ground with a small crack. Xanatos then took a step closer and placed his right foot firmly on her stomach "You are going to tell me what I need or I swear on my life I will murder you without a second thought."

"Some Jedi you are" Ventress muttered turning her head to the side.

"What did you say?!" Xanatos growled digging the heel of his boot into the sith's stomach.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" she choked out.

"Good, now, let's begin" Xanatos said loosening his step "Where is Dooku?"

"I will tell you anything but that!" Ventress hissed.

"WHERE IS DOOKU?!" Xanatos screamed taking the lightsaber off his belt and into his hands "TELL ME OR THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE IS THESE LIGHTSABERS HACKING YOUR BODY TILL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT BLOOD!"

"I won't tell you" was all it took for Xanatos to the take the liberty of activating both sabers and impaling one into each of the sith's shoulders.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"I-don't-I don't know!"

"LIES!!!!" the scream tore from Xanatos's throat as he began to drag the sabers upward in her flesh "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!! TELL ME NOW!!!"

Ventress remained silent.

"NO? FINE" Xanatos tore the sabers from her body and dug them into the ground inches away from each side of her face. Then began closing them in on her face

"He's in..." the rest of what Ventress murmured was lost under the humming of the two sabers.

Xanatos deactivated them and leaned closer "What?"

"He's in....he's..." Ventress panted, sweat dripping along the sides of her face "He's in Geonosis."

"Where?"

"G-Geonosis..."

"Where in Geonosis?" Xanatos barked.

"I don't...I don't know..." Ventress muttered, breathing heavily.

Xanatos exhaled and looked extremely exhausted for a moment...a single moment before he put back his stoic mask. He calmly ignited both lisghtsaber in his hands.

"I don't know, I swear, I don't know, please!" Ventress struggled under the Jedi's step "I don't know, please believe me!"

"I believe you..." Xanatos nodded softly "But that won't be enough to save you" And with that, he quickly and calmly decapitated the young sith apprentice.

Xanatos returned the two sabers to his waist and turned around. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his palm before walking away from the lifeless sith.

He had an apprentice that needed medical attention...now.

**See? Super long chapter, happy now? XD lol you wouldn't believe how terrible I am at writing fight scenes. So I spent days trying to muster up some kind of action between Ventress, Obi and Xan(in which I failed miserably) but watever....you tell me =] **

**Oh yeah, and that line that Xanatos says: "I believe you...But that won't be enough to save you" it's from Liam Neeson's awesome movie Taken =] so no copyright violations intended XD**

**Oh and I was I was really hoping that you guys will stick around for a new short story of mine that I just put up called "For The Future". Just something random that came to me the other day, I'll give you a brief summary as to what it's about and you decide if you wanna see it or not =] So here goes:**

**14 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi has been Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice for 2 years. And for 2 yars Obi-Wan has tolerated being pushed around and blamed for things that aren't his fault. For 2 years he's tolerated Qui-Gon, but now he's done. He's packed his bags and he's running away. But just when he's about to close his suitcase and head out, a large flash behind him catches hia attention. And upon turning around, Obi-Wan sees...and older version of himself standing before him. Not too old, not too young, the man looked like he was in his early 30's.  
**

**This older Obi-Wan goes through a bit of questioning before the younger Obi-Wan believes anything he says. And when they finally sit down older Obi-Wan, or better known in his time as Ben, explains the future he's come from and the past he's trying to save. **

**"Judging by that suitcase I caught you at the right time"**

**"Why are you here anyway?"**

**"Because running away was the biggest mistake I ever made. And I'm not letting myself make it again."**

**So please if u can go check that out for me and tell me if its any good! =]  
**

**Review!! XD  
**


	17. At All Costs

**Yay! I updated and it hasn't been a month! It hasn't even been 2 weeks!! lol this chapter just hit me at like 4 in the morning yesterday and I was just on fire with it XD I just typed it all up in one long go XD sooo hope u enjoy!! Cause it's a real intense chapter!!**

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke to white ceilings. And for a moment wondered if this was the force. That is until her heard a very familiar voice coming from someplace to his left.

Xanatos. He was alive. Xanatos was alive, he was alive, he had succeed. His plan had worked...but where was Ventress?

"Good, you're awake" Obi-Wan heard his former master's voice draw closer. He turned his head and saw Xanatos standing a few feet away with a syringe in his hand.

"What happened? Where's Ventress?" Obi-Wan muttered pushing himself to sit up. He shut his eyes for a moment as pain shot up his left side. But it eventually died into a dull throbbing.

"Ventress...is dead" Xanatos mumbled as he absently tested the syringe, overflowing a drop or two. He then walked over to Obi-Wan and crouched down so he was eye level with the younger man's left arm " I killed her shortly after she-" Xanatos lowered the syringe to Obi-Wan's bare upper arm "Hold still, this'll only sting for a moment" and then slid the needle slowly into the young man's stiff muscle "after she, wounded you."

"How did you do it?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep his mind off the needle up his arm. He always did have a thing against needles.

"I struck her down like she struck you down" Xanatos answered quietly "A million fold."

"Xanatos, what the hell Is wrong with you? Why have you been so...so brash since Qui-Gon's passing?" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Because" Xanatos muttered, pulling the needle out of Obi-Wan's arm "It's been hard...I think you know that too. It's been hard coping with it...Where there's supposed to be the warmth of our bond....there's only emptiness now..." He stood up and placed the needle onto the table next to the bed. Then walked off to the other side of the room, crouching down in front of a small bag.

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly looking around.

"A hotel. I just got off the comm with the King. He was asking how you where. He thanked us again for freeing the planet. He wanted me to meet up with him later today... "Xanatos answered.

"Why?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

Xanatos froze for a moment and then hesitantly muttered "He didn't tell me..."

"Oh...ok. Hey...Xan?" Obi-Wan looked down for a moment, then at the syringe on the table next to him.

"Hm?"

"What was the shot for?"

"Oh...that...it has the effects of a healing trance...without the trance part. Don't worry, it won't harm you or anything. Believe me, I'm not trying to kill you or anything. Everyhting I do is for your well being Obi-Wan. You have to trust me on that one" Xanatos said as he stood up and returned to Obi-Wan's side.

"I know...it's just that you haven't been yourself lately...and I'm not really sure anymore..." Obi-Wan whispered.

"Dooku is on Geonosis you know..." Xanatos said, ignoring Obi-Wan's last comment.

"So?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"I'm going to find him" Xanatos said after slight hesitation.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a great deal "That's it! That's what you've been hiding from me since we where assigned to this! That's why you didn't want me to come along! You where targeting _him_ all along weren't you?! You knew I would want to stop you from going after him so you tried to get rid of me!" He glared at his former master accusingly.

"No, Obi-Wan listen-"

"You lied to me! You lied to me and tried to brush me off just so you could go after him in the end!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Obi-Wan, I have to find out why he did this, why he-"

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed "You're gonna talk to him for a good 5 seconds before charging at him and killing him with bloody murder just like you did with Ventress! And you're going to use something more than the light side to do it!" Xanatos opened his mouth to say something but Obi-Wan continued "I felt you Xanatos, I felt your presence when you where having it out with Ventress! IT WAS TAINTED!"

Xanatos took a deep breath and looked away.

"I've worked all my life to keep the promise I made to Qui-Gon, the promise that I'd always keep you safe, and in the light side. And within the span of a second you shatter all my work all my efforts, everything!" Obi-Wan screamed, feeling slightly delirious. He couldn't believe what was going. What it had come to.

"Dammit Obi-Wan, I can do this without using the dark side. I won't, I promise" Xanatos countered.

"Then why is it that you want to go alone?!" Obi-Wan screamed. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes. The utter betrayal and hurt was taking over his actions.

"I never said that-"

"Yes you did! In everything you've said it's been 'I' never 'We' always 'I'!" Obi-Wan slammed his fist against the small table next to his bed, shaking the syringe on it a bit. He eyed the syringe for a bit before narrowing his eyes and taking it into his hand "You just drugged me didn't you?! So that I pass out in the next 20 minutes so you can run off and find him?" he growled, his voice shaking a bit.

"No, I haven't gone that low yet. That is a healing serum, ok?" Xanatos smirked turning away. Silence came above them for a minute before he spoke again "I'm leaving." He turned headed for the door.

"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed, throwing the covers off and getting off the bed "You're not going anywhere!" He walked swiftly up to Xanatos and put a hand on the older man's shoulder.

Xanatos stopped. Much to Obi-Wan's relief he froze as soon as his hand came in contact with his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan...you're my son. I love you...that why I can't let you into something like this" he murmured, voice shaking.

But before Obi-Wan could register the quiet words, Xanatos spun around drove his fist swiftly and powerfully into his former apprentice's stomach. Obi-Wan leaned forward, eyes widened, mouth open. A slight choking noise tore from his throat before his legs gave out and he fell. Xanatos caught the young man mid-fall and held him for a moment "I hope that was proof the shot was a healing serum. You need to rest" he whispered knowing Obi-Wan would loose consciousness within a few seconds. He took the young man into his arms and carried him over to the bed. He placed him onto it as slowly and carefully as he could and straightened up. And stared at Obi-Wan's feature for a moment, just like he had done many times while he was asleep. Except this time his face was contorted in pain, and hurt, despite that fact that he was no longer conscious.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan" Xanatos whispered, before ruffling his former padawan's hair lightly and heading out.

Now Dooku had two things to pay for. One, for hurting his father. And two for hurting his son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos slowed his run to a jog as he approached the doors to the palace. Two heavily armed men stood guard in front of the massive doors.

"You the Jedi?" one of them asked as he approached.

Xanatos just nodded. "Come in then, You highness is waiting for you" the guard gestured inside as the other reached towards a lever at the side of the door. And once he pulled it down the doors swung slowly open, revealing the enormous lobby.

Xanatos stepped in, surveying his surroundings as he did so. The palace was beautiful. Not to mention ridiculously large.

"I see you've taken a liking to my palace, Master Omega" a voice brought Xanatos out of his thoughts. Looking ahead he saw the king standing some ten feet from him. He was tall, grey haired, light eyed and didn't look much older than Qui-Gon.

"Your master I believe he was, Qui-Gon Jinn spoke of you, you know. You and, your...apprentice?" the king stated.

Xanatos closed his eyes briefly at the mention of his former apprentice "Yes, Obi-Wan..." he muttered.

"Ah yes, Obi-Wan" the king nodded "I said to Master Jinn once 'What if this negotiation doesn't work. What if the King of Djurmo decides to attack us and destroy us anyway?' And he said to me 'Then we will all perish and two people will inevitably come and save this planet' and I looked at him as though he was mad and said 'who might these two heroes of yours be?' and he said 'Xanatos Omega and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Remember the names.'"

Xanatos closed his eyes and looked down.

"And look at where we are now. He was right" the king finished softly.

"It was...our duty" Xanatos muttered.

"You are a Jedi, I know. I know the restrictions Jedi must follow....my son is one" Xanatos immediately felt a connection between himself and the king's son. Except the king's son was lucky to still have a father.... "But Jedi or no Jedi..." the king continued "We are all human. And it is alright, I won't mind if you tell me you came here simply to avenge your master's death." He said as though he has seen right through Xanatos. That or he was much wiser than Xanatos took him to be.

"We preserved the body for you. It has been washed, cleansed and carefully selected a coffin. He was a great man..." the king said seriously "And I thank you once again fro freeing my planet, young one." He then stepped aside, out of the path of a large sleek wooden coffin. It was open casket and neatly done.

The last two words spoken by the king stung. Xanatos looked away for a moment before looking back up to the coffin. He took a deep confident breath and began to walk over. A million and one thoughts running through his head as he did so.

But all the thoughts where washed away as he came to a stop in front of the casket, dropped to his knees and saw the peaceful, lifeless face of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Just the sight crumbled Xanatos's shields, and brought stinging hot tears to his eyes. H reached over and took one of his former master's hands into his own. And brought his other hand over as well to hold his master's one.

"I won't let you down. I'll kill him. I'll kill him and make sure he pays for what he did to you" Xanatos growled quietly. His breath was coming in short angered gasps, futile attempts to stop the tears from running down his face. A futile attempt to hide the anger and sorrow that was flooding him "I promise...I promise, father....I promise."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped lightly as a strong sense of deja vu overwhelmed him.

"It's alright..." he heard the soft voice of the king above him.

"I will be back for the body. If my apprentice comes here in search of me then he should not know where I am headed. Nor should he see the body" Xanatos added the second thought, knowing it would be too much for him "He is young. This has hit him hard as well, and he could use as much comfort as is available." The king nodded to the indirect request "Thank you."

And with that Xanatos stood up, turned around and headed for the door. Headed for the day that awaited him. Headed for the fight that awaited him.

**Well. There you go, Xan's off to find Dooku. And as you've seen he'll to it at all costs. Real striking chapter. No Anakin, Garen or Padme this chapter, sorry.**

**But the next chapter will be up soon, and it saddens me to say I will be wrapping this up in 3-4 chapters. But don't worry we still have an AU of Episode III to go don't we? XD **

**Review!!**


	18. Starting To Look Up

**Hey guys, sorry this took a while, but here you go =]**

Garen Muln was busying himself by working on a spare speeder in the main hangar.

He had so much on his mind and the lack of ways to let it all out frustrated him. Normally, Garen was more of a pilot than a mechanic, but flying at a time like this wasn't a good idea. So there he was, underneath the speeder, fixing up some loose parts and what not, while Padme stood near the speeder, talking to him.

"Don't stress yourself too much over this..." Padme said softly, moving her foot out of the way of a wrench that was hurled out from underneath the speeder.

"What is there not to stress? Qui-Gon's dead, Xanatos is this close to turning to the dark side for it, Obi-Wan's half past the dark side himself trying to keep Xanaots in line, Anakin's future is basically a dead end as of now, a-and here I am, just sort of stuck in the middle of it all!" Garen yelled, tightening something with ten times more effort than needed.

"I don't get why that's upsetting you so much" Padme muttered.

"Because while my friends are miserable beyond their lives, I'm just sitting here off planet doing nothing!"

"You offered to take Anakin as an apprentice..." Padme tried.

"Yeah but the council is more likely to put him with Xanatos or Obi-Wan. They've watched him grow and know him better than me. I was missing for about 5 years of his training" Garen growled. Just then, the sound of his holo-transmitter went off and Padme heard a thud, a growl of "sithspit" and a whole bunch of other curses before Garen slid out from underneath the speeder. He pulled the transmitter off his belt and hit the receive button. As soon as he did, the holo image of the council poured out.

Garen was a bit startled by the sudden call "Erm...masters...I...this is unexpected..."

"Unexpected it is, but urgent it also is" came the voice of Master Yoda.

"Yes master" Garen nodded.

"With you, young Skywalker is?" Master Yoda asked.

"No master, he's in his room..." Garen answered.

"Call him you will, need to speak to both of you we do."

Garen's heart skipped a beat. Did they want to talk about re-assigning Anakin a master...or knighting him? He sent an apologetic look in Padme's direction, but she just gestured for him to go. He hit the hold button on his transmitter and shot out of the hangar and made his way to their room as fast as he could.

As he approached the closed door, he knocked hurriedly.

"Who is it?" a call came from inside.

"Anakin it's me, Garen" Garen answered.

"Come in.."

Garen then threw the door open and seated himself on the bed next to Anakin "the council wishes to speak to us" he said as he set the transmitter on the small table in front of them. He hit the resume button and the holo image of the council reappeared.

"Ah, well are you today, young Skywalker?" Yoda spoke.

Anakin nodded half heartedly.

"We have called to discuss the matter of what is to happen to you now that your master is gone, Anakin. And to discuss your status as a Jedi, Knight Muln" Mace said.

"My status as a jedi, master?" Garen furrowed his brows.

"We understand that you have been more than successful on your mission to protect Senator Amidala. You've taken several serious injuries on behalf of this mission and we are proud of you" Mace explained.

"Thank you, master" Garen bowed his head slightly.

"We have reviewed your records for this mission as well as those of your previous mission and have decided to promote you to the rank of Jedi Master" Mace announced.

Garen's eyes widened a great deal "I...I am honored, Master. Thank you."

"Deserve it you do" Yoda gave something that resembled a smile to the young Jedi Master.

"Now about Anakin..." Mace trailed off. Anakin looked up at the mention of his name.

"Is he to be knighted?" Garen asked intently.

"No" Master Yoda said almost instantly "Too young to be knighted he is. To young and inexperienced. Still much there is that Qui-Gon did not have the chance to teach him. Assigning him a new master we are."

"Master if I may request-" Garen started, but Yoda cut him off.

"Your turn to speak it is not Master Muln."

"Yes master" Garen muttered bowing his head.

"Thought about Xanatos or Obi-Wan we did" Yoda began "But decided, much have they, on their hands right now. As weakened they are as young Skywalker. Need time they do."

"So we decided on the next most capable Master" Mace picked up "And we chose you, Garen."

Garen's features split into a smile "I...thank you masters, I was just going to-"

"Request that?" Mace cut him off "We know. You are close to him and can teach him well. You will not let us down, we know."

"Approve of this arrangement, do you, young Skywalker?" Yoda spoke to Anakin.

"I...guess" Anakin nodded. It stung him...the thought of having another master, even if it was Garen.

"If agree you do, then dismissed you are. Hope to see you soon we do" Yoda said "May the Force Be With You."

"May The Force Be With You as well Masters" Garen said as he reached for the end button "Muln and Skywalker out." Garen hung up the call and returned the transmitter to his belt.

"So you're my master now?" Anakin muttered.

"Anakin.." Garen said softly, turning to his new apprentice "I am just the man that will be clothing, feeding and training you now. I can never hope to take Qui-Gon's place as your master. I will serve my duty to train you and however you wish to look at me is your choice, Anakin. Do you understand that?" Garen stood up. He definitely had to return the the hangar for some fixing (more like damaging with the sheer strength he put into trying to fix) now. That and to tell Padme he was a master now.

"Yeah..." Anakin muttered "I guess...at a time like this I need more than just a man to clothe, feed and train me. I need a master" he smiled up a bit at the older man.

Garen chuckled "Something tells me this is going to be a long apprenticeship."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Obi-Wan**

Upon opening my eyes, the first thing I see is the white ceilings of the hotel Xanatos and I are staying at and-

XANATOS!

I immediately jump up and scan the room for him. Seeing he wasn't there I shoot out of the room and search the entire flat for him. Of course he's not there. I guess I just needed to check the place to satisfy my conscience.

Force, I can't believe he would do this to me. I can't believe how badly our relationship has been damaged. And most of all I can't believe what he's about to do.

I have to find and stop him. He did say Dooku was on Geonosis...but where on Geonosis? I can't just go to this vast planet and expect to sense him out when he's shielding against me with the weight of the entire force.....I'm just going to have to somehow track where he took our starship(if he even took our starship.) And if there's one person that would be informed as to where all the outgoing flights are headed....than it's....the king.

I grab my lightsaber off the dresser, clip it to my belt and waste no time to (literally) run out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards of the King's palace must've been a bit thrown off when they saw me tearing up towards them, because when I finally came to a stop in front of them, they had their weapons at the ready.

"State your business" one of them said. "Who are you?" the other asked.

"I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi" I responded, taking a second to compose myself "I must see the king. Immediately" I emphasize on the last word.

The guards take a moment to think about whether I really am who I claim to be, but after one of them spots my lightsaber, they nod and allow me in. And as I step in, I take the time to marvel at the sight of the unspeakably large lobby of the castle. I look around at the murals and mosaics all around me, from the walls to the ceilings. It's breathtaking.

"Ah, you must be Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi" a voice interrupts my thoughts. Looking towards it, I see the king standing some 20 feet ahead of me. I want to ask him what I need and leave immediately...but there's something there....there's something in his eyes that stop me from just blurting out my question. He wants to tell me something....

"Yes...I am..." is all I say.

"I am deeply sorry for the loss of Master Qui-Gon, and I am even more thankful for your saving of my planet" he says, steadily walking towards me "Tell me Obi-Wan, who was Master Jinn to you? I understand that he was your grand master but as a human being, who was he to you?"

"He was family. He was there for me when most weren't. He practically raised me...my master was out on missions often, when I was younger. He would watch over me then" Obi-Wan answered "Speaking of which" he narrowed his eyes "Have you seen my master? Xanatos Omega, has he stopped by?"

The King looks at me hard for a moment before answering with a simple "No he hasn't."

For a moment I think of running a mind probe on him, but something tells me I shouldn't.

"Come with me young one, let's have a seat in the dining hall and have a little talk while the maids prepare something for us" he says gesturing for me to follow him. I know I am in a deep hurry, but the force tells me to trust him, that what he tells me could be useful in my quest.

If one thought that the lobby was big and beautiful then they would die if they saw the dining hall.

The king seated himself at the head of the table and ordered the maids to whip us up something. I seated myself in the chair nearest to him, and as our food was served, the king began to speak.

"Tell me, young Kenobi, what troubles you?"

I look up from poking around at my soup "What makes you think I am troubled your highness?"

"Your eyes, my son, you eyes. And please, call me Damian. Your highness gets pretty dull after you've been hearing it since you where 15" he smiles.

I smile a bit too. Since he was 15 eh? Seems like a long time...

"You still haven't answered my question. What troubles plague your young, innocent mind?" Damian asks again.

"Young, maybe, innocent no. Innocence died when I killed a man for wounding my master when I was 18" Obi-Wan chuckled dryly.

"One would think a Jedi is the most pure and innocent in the galaxy" Damian takes a breath "But the truth is that they protect those who cannot protect themselves. Even if it means killing the opposing end."

I look down. What he says is true.

"Do not get me wrong, I respect and honor the Jedi-my son is one-but even the best of men have to kill. It is the nature of the galaxy we live in. Is that what troubles you? Death?"

I look up at him. Amazed at how he just connected the dots by simply reading the look on my face.

He chuckles "When you've been alive for so many years, and dealt with so many politicians, you learn to read men like an open book. Now tell me, is death what bothers you?"

"Yes.." I answer simply, then add "I am wounded terribly by the loss of Master Qui-Gon, but the effect it's having on my master, Xanatos is atrocious. After all Qui-Gon was like a father to him, and Xanatos is bent on getting revenge and killing the man that caused all this."

"I thought he already killed Ventress" Damian raises a brow.

"He did, using the dark side might I add. Which is why I'm so worried for him. Now he's going after Ventress's master, and I'm positive he won't be able to restrain himself from using the dark side. Xanatos is a very capable Jedi, the strongest I know, but the dark side really attacks him. This situation is the worst he's been in, in almost 20 years. And a man can turn away from the dark side only so many times" I explain, opening up completely.

"And you wish to stop him, because you care about him, correct?"Damian asks.

I nod.

"So what is stopping you?"

"I don't know where he's gone. All I know is that he's on Geonosis, I have no idea where on Geonosis he is. And I would sense him out-we have an unbelievable strong bond- but lately he's been shielding against me. How am I expected to find his presence if all I can feel are his shields?!" I half yell, letting all my frustration out.

"If you know the feeling of his shields....then why not search for the feeling of his shields instead of his presence?" Damian suggests.

I take a moment to think that statement over. He's right.....why am I searching for a presence I can't feel as opposed to a shield I'm constantly exposed to? My face lights up at the brilliant idea "You're right!" I beam "You're right, I should look for his shields! Thank you! Thank you, you are so brilliant!" I yell, ignoring the lack of respect in my sentence. I am free with him now and I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind. I jump up "Thank you, so so much! I'll leave immediately" I shout heading for the door "Thanks again!"

"No problem my boy, come back any time if you need anything. And be careful!" he calls after me.

"I will!" I shout back before heading out of the castle.

I am eternally grateful to Damian for this. Not only that, but I have made a new friend. Someone I can completely trust. Now to go find Xanatos.

But I can't expect to just charge in there on my own, I would bet my life on Dooku having an army of some sort(most likely droids) to back him up. Charging in the alone would be a foolish mistake. And I haven't the time to return to the temple for back up Jedi. So what to do...

And then an idea hits me. I need many, many men on my side if I'm to do this. As many as the number of droids Dooku has. I need....

A grin breaks out on my face, I believe I'm going to have to make a quick stop before I head to Geonosis. A quick stop...to Kamino.

**Hey guys, can you do me a favor and visit my profile real fast and check out the poll I have up? It's about what story I should write next and I'd really apreciate it if you guys voted =]**

**Dun, dun, dun!! Obi-Wan's headed to Kamino!! I think you can guess why XD Now, as a good fanfiction friend of mine pointed out, It's always a bit late, and I'm always a bit out of it(thats such a fantastic quote XD I love it, I should totally use it to describe myself now XD) so you know the drill XD Ignore my mistakes =]**

**I loved Damian's character. It was so fun writing him, what did you guys think of him? And do you think he should appear again, whether it is in this or the sequel, or in one of the short stories I'll write after this?**

**You know originally I was going to get Anakin knight. But a second before I uploaded this, I read this over and decided 'you know what?! I'm making Garen, Anakin's master!' lol and there it was changed a second before the update XD I hope its ok with u guys =]**

**Remember Review!!!**


	19. Mission Accomplished

**Hey guys, super long chapter for all of you that thought I died (though I did update relitively early compared to the other chapters XD) so enjoy!**

Xanatos Omega blinked a few times as he stepped into the bright, sunny daylight of Geonosis.

He stepped off the ramp of his starship and looked around. He had decided to land in a remote area in the jungle, where he sensed a strong presence of the dark side. And even as he stepped out he sensed it. The gruesome dark side flooding the area. That would explain why the wildlife here was so stilled. So afraid. He began to walk deeper into the forest, where the force presence was coming from. It was almost like he was being led to his former grandmaster.

Dooku was close. There was no other explanation for such a sensation of the darkness.

Xanatos remembered when Dooku had turned to the dark side. Well, he hadn't become a sith apprentice immediately, first he was just the separatist leader. Xanatos remembered how young he was when it had happened. He was around 34 but that seemed like ages ago now. He remembered telling Qui-Gon that he didn't understand why someone would want to leave the Jedi Order on their own free will. And Qui-Gon said to him 'leaving the Jedi Order is a sure path to corruption. And that Dooku was too blinded by his own arrogance to see so.' He remembered how no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand how the grandmaster he had become so close with could become corrupt. Qui-Gon on the other hand never was too close to Dooku and knew it was possible.

Force, was he right.

Xanatos still wracked his brains to try and find some explanation, some kind of clue...as to why one would kill their former apprentice. Despite the lack of closeness in their apprenticeship, Dooku had showed he cared somewhat about Qui-Gon. So why would he just go on and murder him now? It made no sense.....

Xanatos suddenly froze as he stepped into a clearing and a twig snapped underneath his boot. Something....or rather someone was there....watching him.

"Well done Xanatos. Your senses serve you well. They are heightened to and alarming degree. Did you do that, or was it the lack of sleep?" the deep, stinging voice of Count Dooku came. And as Xanatos looked up he saw the tall, proud form of his Grandmaster stepping out of the thick forest.

And suddenly, as Xanatos spotted his calm, yet threatening features, his stomach flipped. And slicing Dooku's head off, killing him in cold murder sounded much harder than it did in his mind 30 seconds ago. How had he realized he hadn't been sleeping? Was his force presence that disturbed? Or maybe he looked like hell?

Dooku stepped a bit closer. He flipped open a hatch on the mechanical control attached to his forearm and pressed a few buttons.

"What, calling your droid army in for back up?" Xanatos smirked.

"Precisely. Now tell me Xanatos, to what do I owe this visit?" Dooku drawled

"You killed him!" Xanatos allowed all his frustration, hurt and confusion to pour out into a simple scream. Completely forgetting that the droid army was every mentioned.

"Killed who? I assure you it's been a while since my lightsaber has seen flesh" Dooku nodded.

"You killed you own apprentice! You killed him!" Xanatos screamed, his hurt quickly becoming hate. The calmer Dooku acted, the more frustrated and angry he felt.

"Ventress? No, I believe _you_ killed her..." Dooku corrected.

Xanatos felt disbelief surge through him. Had Dooku forgotten that Qui-Gon was once his apprentice too?!

"You killed my master...you killed my father.." what meant to be a scream came out as barely audible. Nevertheless Dooku picked it up.

"Ah, Qui-Gon. That was, a completely honest mistake, I assure you" Dooku said.

"How do you accidentally murder someone?!" Xanatos screamed.

"You must remember, it was not me that killed him, it was Ventress" Dooku raised a brow.

"You where he master! You gave her orders!" Xanatos shouted the obvious.

"Yes, I believe her instructions where to capture Metellos and keep it under her rule until I reached there" Dooku drummed his fingers together in front of him "It was merely a coincidence that my dear old apprentice was the one sent to the false negotiations to draw out the Jedi."

"Don't you even care that you killed your former apprentice?! Doesn't it hurt you even one bit?" Xanatos narrowed his eyes.

"Shame.." Dooku tched "That Qui-Gon was the one going around telling everyone that death was a natural part of life. And now here his apprentice is, refusing to believe the very thing he used to say. He would be so ashamed of-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Xanatos screamed shaking his head "You're the reason everything is falling apart! You're the reason he's dead, the reason why Obi-Wan and I fell out, you're the reason for everything!"

"You had a fight with little Obi-Wan? How old is the boy now? Somewhere in his 20's? You are so consumed by hate and revenge that you fought with the only person in the galaxy that could have helped you?" Dooku gave a dry laugh "My master was right, you do belong to the dark side."

Xanatos clenched his fists. He couldn't take this anymore. He was falling into every single one of Dooku's verbal traps, and there was no way to get out. Dooku was completely using his situation against him and there was nothing he could to about it. For it was all true...and he knew it.

"My master did tell me to kill of young Kenobi. It would bring you to us in a flash. I mean you would have to have the midichlorian count of a rock not to notice that the boy was clearly the only thing keeping you from succumbing to your true destiny"

Xanatos allowed the words to sink in. Dooku _was_ right. The only one stopping him from turning to the dark side _was _Obi-Wan. The only reason his anger and hatred where pouring out now was because Obi-Wan wasn't there to stop it. Obi-Wan was right, he couldn't do this without the dark side. It just wasn't possible for him to go without touching the dark, even a little.

"Yes that's right Xanatos, even you yourself are beginning to see that you cannot go on without the darks side" Dooku stated.

"No! It's not true! I am not the Jedi you where! I would never turn away from the order because of a few words!" Xanatos yelled, trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Dooku.

"Oh heavens no, I will never amount to be the Jedi you are, turning away from the dark side almost 4 times, I could never do that and remain a Jedi. But if you unleashed your inner fury, your anger and lust for revenge, you would become such a powerful sith....the galaxy would cringe under your sheer strength. And it would be more than enough strength to obliterate me on the spot" Dooku narrowed his eyes.

"No! I am stronger than you. I will always have more faith in the force than you!" Xanatos yelled.

"You know.." Dooku said as he began to slowly pace "I always bragged to everyone at the Jedi Temple, for having the grandpadawan that had turned his back on the dark side. I always told them to watch him become the strongest Jedi in the temple. I told them, 'the boy is even stronger than me.' And they laughed. But I kept saying it. I told them my grandpadawan had the strength and potential to defeat even me" Dooku look Xanatos dead in the eyes "So how about we see now....if my words where as hollow as people took them to be" and with that, Xanatos heard the snap-hiss of a red lightsaber igniting.

Xanatos ignited his own green lightsaber with a snap "You're going to regret this. You're going to regret ever interfering with my life. You are going to shavit well regret it"

"We'll see about that" Dooku growled as he charged towards his once grandpadawan.

It struck Xanatos a bit that Dooku wasn't even hesitating about fighting him, possibly even killing him. His grandmaster was gone, he told himself. The kind man that once cared for and occasionally even trained him was gone. Replaced by the mad man, the monster than stood before him. And with that thought he charged as well and ran into the battle.

And as Xanatos felt his green saber burn and hiss against Dooku's red, he felt a little bit of himself die on the inside. Each time his blade hit the sith's, he died a bit inside. Perhaps it was because he knew this battle would be the beginning of something much, much bigger than he had imagined. Or maybe because he realized that at the end of this either he'd be dead, or his grandmaster. And he doubted he could bring himself to kill the older man. But it seemed Dooku...would not hesitate to kill him.

When Xanatos was snapped out of his thoughts, he found himself in a saber lock with his opponent.

"Is this all you've got, Xanatos?" Dooku drawled, beginning to overpower him.

A sense of irritation, hate and anger shot through Xanatos. And he shoved his lightsaber forward, throwing Dooku off balance. Xanatos wasted no time to approach him and begin to thrash him. Thrash him with all the strength in his body. With all the pain, hurt and anger inside of him.

He continued to fight like this for what seemed like an eternity. Barely, parrying off his opponents strikes, through his blind rage, he fought on.

"Yes, good, good, you are using your hate" Dooku cackled as he pushed off each of Xanatos's rushed and messy strikes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Xanatos screamed as his anger boiled over the edge. And as much as he tried not to let it, it overpowered him. Filled him up. And Dooku grinned broadly as he saw the grey of Xanatos's eyes chip into a vibrant amber.

Suddenly, both men stopped in their tracks to a very familiar sound. And as they looked up, they spotted, at the least 20 Republic gunships, and a starship hovering over them.

"Obi-Wan..." Xanatos whispered absently. He knew his former apprentice was there. He felt him. But how had he found him?

And as the gunships began to lower, both Xanatos and Dooku stared curiously at them.

_Take him out now Xanatos, while he is distracted! Take him before he takes you! _Xanatos heard a voice cry in his head. Obi-Wan? No it wasn't through the bond, it couldn't have been Obi-Wan. Nevertheless, Xanatos took the words to heart. Take him before he takes you.

Perfect.

And with that Xanatos brought his saber up and sliced Dooku's lightsaber hand clean off. Suddenly brought back to reality by the attack, Dooku shot out his other hand for a force push. Xanatos however, pulled out a pair of force resistant binds(a little souvenir he picked up from Ventress's guards before he killed them on his way out) out of his belt and snapped them onto Dooku's sole left hand. He then called the discarded red lightsaber to his hand and crossed both the sabers in his hand across Dooku's throat. The slightest movement being a threat to his life.

Xanatos heard the gunships land behind him.

Clones.

Obi-Wan had brought clones. He sensed it. He heard the clicking of their boots pouring out behind him. He heard the sound of them reloading their blasters. He even heard Obi-Wan walk out ahead of them. But that he didn't hear is the quiet command that his former apprentice had given them:

Attack whenever you feel there is a threat.

But much to Xanatos's surprise, despite all this, Dooku laughed "You have won. It seems I was right after all. I was right when I said you where stronger than me. And I was right when I said nothing can keep you from the dark side but Kenobi."

Xanatos growled. He was right. If Obi-Wan hadn't shown up, then he would have surely surrendered to the power of the darkness.

"I trusted you" he spat "I trusted you and I looked up to you, but I regret all that now. I regret every second of it."

"I would expect only that much my very young grandpadawan" Dooku said quietly "My droid army will be here any moment. You must flee."

Xanatos looked confused, was Dooku....trying to help him? "What?"

"The Republic is under grave danger. The senate is in the control of the sith. Just know that much Xanatos" Dooku said warningly.

Xanatos furrowed his brows "What?" he muttered again.

"Here, I think he would have wanted you to have this" Dooku said completely changing the topic. With what resembled a smile, he reached into his cloak. And pulled out a more than familiar lightsaber.

It was at this moment that the clones realized Dooku had another lightsaber. Someone gave a shout of "He's got another lightsaber" and immediately 8 shots where angled and fired so they hit Dooku and not Xanatos.

The smile hadn't quite died off of Dooku's face as the shots struck him in some of the most vital parts of his body. And as his legs gave out on him, an expression of shock came over Xanatos's face. He deactivated and placed both lightsabers in his belt before catching Dooku as he fell.

"Master..." the word slipped out of Xanatos's mouth.

Dooku chuckled weakly "Here, take this" he said handing Xanatos the lightsaber "It was Qui-Gon's. Ventress sent it to me shortly after she killed him. Use it well."

"I will" Xanatos nodded.

"Believe none of what I told you before. You _are _a good person" Dooku whispered before he slowly closed his eyes.

Xanatos stared in shock for a moment before it finally registered. Dooku had just given him Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Told him he was a good person. He always knew the old Jedi Master had a soft spot for him...but to have done this...to have done this he couldn't have been all bad. He guessed death changed a man. The thought suddenly struck Xanatos; Death changed a man. Death had changed _him_...so much. Sith he owed Obi-Wan such an enormous apology and-

Suddenly the sound of marching came o his ears. And it wasn't from the clones behind him, it was from something else ahead of him. And upon looking ahead he saw the form of thousands of droids marching into the clearing ahead of them. "Freeze!" one of the droids shouted.

The clones in return reloaded their blasters.

"Fire!" the same droid ordered.

Having no choice, the clones where forced to fire back in defense. Despite the fact that the one they had come to rescue was out in the middle of the field.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi saw this.

"Commander Cody" Obi-Wan called to the squad commander, who was standing by him "I am going to retrieve Master Omega. Once we are off the field you are free to act upon your will and fight as you wish. I have called in my friend Reeft to lead you once Master Omega and I are off-planet."

"Yes sir" Cody nodded "Be careful."

"I will. You take care of yourself and the squad till Reeft gets here. May the force be with you Commander" Obi-Wan mustered up a smile before he patted Cody on the shoulder and took off.

And with reflexes that only a Jedi could attain, he dashed through the battle field, where Xanatos was sitting numbly. Dooku's body still in his arms.

"Xan, we need to get out of here, _now_" Obi-Wan called as he approached his former master. He put his hands on the older man's shoulder "Xanatos listen to me, for once just kriffing listen to me!"

Xanatos slowly turned to face his former apprentice. The blank, empty look on his face made Obi-Wan regret yelling at him. Nevertheless he continued "Listen Xanatos, as skilled Jedi as we may be, one of these shots firing above our heads is bound to hit us soon. And I'd like to return to the safety of our starship before that happens, do you understand?"

Xanatos made no visible reaction, so with a bit of effort, Obi-Wan put an arm around him and lifted him off his knees "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait.." Xanatos muttered weakly as he looked back towards Dooku's body.

"I'm sorry Xan, we just don't have enough time" Obi-Wan said sadly as he pulled out his saber and deflected a few shots that came their way. Xanatos leaned heavily on his former apprentice as he was lead back to the ship. He vaguely wondered what he would do without the young man. It brought him back to the serious apologizing he had to do to him. Dooku was right, he was being shit to Obi-Wan just for the sake of revenge.

Obi-Wan didn't bother to speak to his master on the way back. He knew better than to interrupt Xanatos in his thoughts. Especially now...now that things had changed. His heart ached deeply at the thought of the massive change that had come over their relationship. But he pushed his feelings aside and quietly lead Xanatos into the ship. He seated his master in one of the passenger seats and draped a small blanket around his shoulders. And with that Obi-Wan sighed and turned to leave.

"Obi-Wan...wait" Xanatos called weakly to his former apprentice.

Obi-Wan merely turned around.

"I...I'm sorry...for you know how I've-"

"It's alright Xanatos....it's just good to have you back. It's not fun being all alone when something like this has happened" Obi-Wan smiled lightly. He walked back and took a seat next to Xanatos "Listen, Xan. Just so you know, no matter how badly you treat me, no matter what you do to me, I'll always be around, and I'll forgive you every time, the second something happens. Because you're all I've got."

Xanatos looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. Ashamed that any human being could actually shun such a noble and respectable young man.

"Dooku...he gave me Qui-Gon's lightsaber" Xanatos muttered removing the saber from his belt. He fingered it as he showed it to the younger man.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Obi-Wan smiled.

Xanatos just raised a brow.

"To hold your master's lightsaber?" Obi-Wan chuckled removing his own saber from his belt. He waved it in front of Xanatos's face "Not once have I used another since you put it in my hands that day on Naboo."

Xanatos chuckled as well "I think I'll use this from now on" he said gesturing towards Qui-Gon's saber.

"Judging by the looks of your belt, you have a choice" Obi-Wan eyed the two other sabers clipped to Xanatos's belt.

"Yeah..." Xanatos looked down.

An eternity of silence reigned over them before Xanatos finally looked up at Obi-Wan again.

"Hey...you know what I've been wondering...for a really long time now?"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"I've noticed something..." Xanatos took a breath "Every time you have to run somewhere, save someone, or whatever, I always see you putting your lightsaber away with care every time, no matter how urgent the situation. I mean you might just do it out of habit or something but-"

"It's not out of habit" Obi-Wan cut his former master off "This lightsaber...it's not mine Xanatos. It's your. And I remember when I was younger, Master Qui-Gon always used to tell me that a Jedi's weapon his his life. And if this weapon...is your life...I can take the time to care for it...no matter the importance of the situation" Obi-Wan explained.

Xanatos felt his heart sink. How much his former apprentice cared for him was stunning. "I'm so sorry Obi-Wan" he muttered before he gathered the young man in his arms, and held him in a tight embrace.

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to bury his face into his master's shoulder "It really is...good to have you back."

"Hm.."

"You know that was a smart thing you did back there....striking Dooku down while he was distracted..."

"You know what the funny thing about that is?" Xanatos pulled away.

"What?" Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"You didn't by any chance send me anything through the bond at that time did you?"

"No.."

"Ok, so get this, I heard a voice in my head, at that exact moment, telling me to take Dooku out while he was distracted. Weird isn't it?"

Obi-Wan let the words sink in for a moment before he leaned back in his seat "You know what I think?" he grinned.

"What?"

"It was Qui-Gon."

**Yay! Obi-Wan and Xanatos finally patched up!!! I loved the ending. Though I'm sorry the middle was a bit rushed. Either way I hope you enjoyed =]**

**Review!**


	20. Second Reunion

**Hey guys, this would have been up yesterday but unfortunately the document manager was being ver blech so I couldn't upload. And to think for the first time in my life I was going to update this at 5pm instead of am. Psh so much for that now...**

**Anywho, Enjoy!!!!**

Anakin Skywalker felt a pang of guilt hit him square in the chest as he saw Garen easing himself slowly and carefully onto his bed.

Anakin watched this from the door of their room, knowing the reason his new master was in as much pain was him. He walked into the room"You alright?"

Garen quickly loosened his expression upon seeing Anakin walk in "Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day is all" he replied with a smile.

Try as he might, Anakin couldn't bring himself to return the smile. He simply nodded and not being able to think up of an appropriate apology, he walked through the room to the balcony. Anakin stared out into the beautiful Naboo horizon. The sun was setting and all different colors where spilled across the sky. A bit purple, a bit orange, a bit red, a bit yellow. It was all there. Anakin sighed as he leaned heavily on the rail in front of him. His thoughts returned to Garen.

Garen was kind enough to start Anakin's training that morning. He said he would start by testing Anakin's skills, to see where he was and what needed to be taught. So they had a spar in the hangar(seeing it was the only place where they could fight without damaging something extremely valuable.) And for the most part Anakin performed well, but nearing the end he made the simple mistake of stumbling over and falling back. And when Garen was about to bring his saber down to signal that he had won, Anakin, out of pure instinct shot out a hand and force pushed him straight into a nearby starship....hard. Very....very....hard.

Of course Garen got up and brushed it off, telling Anakin it was alright and that he had done well. But the enormous dent on the side of the starship didn't say it was too alright...and the pilot of the ship wasn't too happy about the damage, so Garen had to stay back and fix it.

Anakin was never the one that was too good with his emotions, but having force pushed his master into a durasteel starship made him feel terribly guilty. That kind of guilty that hit you right in the pit of the stomach. Because he knew how hard that force push was and Garen was hurt, but just didn't want to show it to make him feel bad. He saw the small beads of red that littered the floor once Garen had left. And as casually as he passed it off, it made Anakin feel like a load of crap. Mostly because Garen didn't even look at him sternly after he did it. He just smiled and praised him. If he had force pushed Qui-Gon into a wall, he would have been lectured and sentenced to mediation for hours. Anakin sighed and looked down. Maybe this is what he deserved. Maybe this is what Qui-Gon was missing in disciplining him.

"Anakin?"

Anakin turned around and saw Garen at the door of the balcony. He quickly looked away, a bit ashamed at being in his presence at a time like this. _What if he's mad now? What if he drops me or something. Sithspit, I attacked my master...that does count as a part of the reasons why a master can void an apprenticeship...._Anakin thought, a little panicked.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Garen asked as he walked up next to his apprentice "You seem a bit...on edge."

"I'm...fine..." Anakin muttered.

"Hey, only I can lie about being alright and get away with it. Now tell me, what's wrong" Garen smiled.

"It's just that...I..why didn't you punish me for what I did this morning?" Anakin muttered looking away.

"It was an accident Anakin, why would I punish you?" Garen replied.

"Because I attacked a master....I should have severe consequences for that..." Anakin said quietly.

"Anakin, you didn't attack me on purpose. I mean if I punished you for this it would be like having a man arrested for breathing. You didn't have any control over it and it was a mistake" Garen explained softly "And besides, I did my fair share of accidental force use when I was a padawan too. I know what it's like to be lectured and then sentenced to hours of meditation" he chuckled.

"You do?" Anakin muttered, looking up this time.

Garen nodded "I know how you feel Anakin. I remember, this one time, after I was knighted, I was sparring with Xanatos, and I accidental burned him on the arm with my lightsaber. It was a pretty bad burn and I expected him to go absolutely ballistic like my old master would. Strangely enough he just brushed it off like it was the most casual thing in the world. When I asked him why he was being so calm about it, he answered just as I answered you."

"You learn from the best..." Anakin smiled a bit.

"Yes Xanatos is the best isn't he?" Garen laughed "I remember asking him if he was alright after that and he laughed at me and said 'oh yeah, Obi-Wan does this to me all the time. You get used to it after about the hundredth burn."

Anakin laughed "Wow, Obi-Wan actually did that kind of stuff?"

"All the time" Garen nodded.

"Oh..wow..." Anakin muttered looking down again.

"Anakin, listen" Garen said putting a hand on the teen's shoulder "I need you to trust me, alright? We can never build a proper apprenticeship if you fear me more than you trust me. You have to trust me to be fair and patient with you. And I will do my best to do as I promise."

Anakin nodded "If you weren't a padawan when I was brought to the temple, I think I would have liked you as my master."

A smile broke out on Garen's face "Thank you...padawan."

Both of them smiled and looked out into the almost set sun. Just enjoying each other's presence.

"I am sorry though" Anakin said after a while.

"It's alright Anakin. Really. I'm just a little bruised up. And I _am_ proud of you for being able to perform at that level at such a young age" Garen reassured the teen.

Anakin let out a breath. Finally, someone who recognized, he was good for his age. That he was special and built to excel. He looked out into the horizon again. The colors of the sky had almost disappeared into a dark blue now. It was still as beautiful as it was during the sunset though. Anakin smiled to himself. He appreciated the fact that Garen was allowing him his time to think. Qui-Gon would have mistaken his silence for brooding, and told him off. Anakin sighed, maybe this was an advantage of having a master that was closer to his age. Not that Qui-Gon wasn't a terrific master or anything. He loved Qui-Gon with his life, and the man had raised him like one would raise their own son...It was just nice for someone to see it his way for once was all...

He turned to look at Garen. The older man was staring off into the sky as well, deep in his own thoughts.

Anakin looked hard at his new master. Something looked different. Normally, Garen looked so composed, so full of life. He didn't look like the type that would brood. And normally when one looked at him, it would be impossible for them to tell that he was 28. He looked much younger than his years. But today, something looked different. Anakin noticed the expression on his face, that told him something was troubling him. Which was odd because it took a lot to get Garen worried.

And just when Anakin was about to open his mouth to say something, he heard the beeping of a comm. Link. Garen jerked out of his thoughts and reached down to his belt. He pulled out his comm. Link and received the call.

"Garen Muln"

"Garen, return to Coroscant you may if wish to you do" came the voice of Master Yoda.

"Return to Coroscant...but why master?" Garen replied.

"Because contacted us, Xanatos and Obi-Wan have taken out both Count Dooku and Ventress they have. Also bring back Qui-Gon's body from Metellos they will. Hold a proper funeral we will in 2 days time when a arrive they do. If give you permission, Senator Amidala does, then return to Coroscant and attend you may and young Skywalker may."

"Oh...I see Master. I will ask the Senator immediately."

"Good. Hope that taking care of young Skywalker you have been."

"I have, master"

"Good. Hope to see you soon I do. May The Force Be With You, Garen."

"And you master."

"Yoda, out."

And with that, the transmission ended. Garen tucked him comm back into his belt and turned to Anakin "You heard him. You and I both want to attend the funeral, and the Senator is undoubtedly going to say yes when I ask. So you best better get packing."

Anakin nodded, and walked out of the balcony. And as Anakin began packing, Garen made his way over to Padme's room. He knocked softly before a call of "Who is it?" came from inside.

"It's me, Garen" the Jedi master called back.

"Oh, come in then."

Garen smiled and walked into the room. Upon doing so, he saw Padme sitting on the bed with....a little ball of fur on her lap?

"You won't believe what the guards found out back today" Padme said as soon as he walked in "A kitten" she grinned, holding up the little creature for Garen to see.

"Cute" Garen smiled closing the door behind him "I remember Obi-Wan and I found a kitten in the Temple playground once. Cutest little thing it was, and we had loads of fun with it too. That is until Bruck found us and killed it. I will never forget that little ball of brown fur. I don't think Obi-Wan ever will either" he frowned at the sour memory.

"Oh wow" Padme frowned "I'll make sure to keep this little one out of the way of anyone names Bruck then."

"Don't worry he's dead. He's been dead for 10 years now" Garen shrugged "Padme, listen, Master Yoda just called me. Obi-Wan and Xanatos have made contact. They managed to kill both Count Dooku and Ventress..."

"That's great, are they alright though?" Padme smiles.

"Yeah, they're fine. They're bringing back Qui-Gon's body from Metellos and Master Yoda is holding a formal funeral at the temple. He asked if you where alright with us going over there for a bit for the funeral. You know how much this means to Anakin and-"

Padme cut Garen off "Of course you can go. I'd be happy to go along as well, if it's honoring such an important Jedi."

"Great, I'll go tell Anakin" Garen nodded "You'd better get ready too, we'd prefer to leave immediately."

"Got it" Padme said. Garen turned for the door, but suddenly turned back "What, you're not gonna ask me for a hug or something before I leave?"

Padme laughed "Come here, you."

Garen walked over and sat down across from her. The kitten sitting happily between them. And as Padme leaned towards him, eyes closed, an idea hit Garen. With a sly smile on his face, he picked up the kitten and held it in front of his face. So as Padme leaned in to make contact with Garen's lips, she met fur instead. He eyes shot open and once she realized what Garen had done, she snatched the kitten away and hurled a pillow at him.

"You stupid Jedi!" she yelled with a playful grin. Garen shot off the bed and made a break for the door "Love you!" he called back as he ducked out of the way of another pillow and ran out the door.

Once he was gone, Padme leaned back against the headboard of her bed and smiled to herself. Then noticed the small kitten staring at her intently.

"What are you looking at?" she grinned at the it before giving it a scratch behind the ear.

Xanatos and Obi-Wan exited their starship in silence. They stepped out into the chilly Coroscant day and moved aside so the two men behind them, that where pushing the air casket, could bring it into the temple.

Both the Jedi purposely ignored them and looked in the complete opposite direction. They had just gotten through the talk the needed to have to set things right, and had been in a relatively good mood as of late. Neither wanted to ruin that. So they stood aside, waiting for Master Yoda to meet them.

"It rained..." Xanatos muttered lightly, noting the ground beneath his was wet.

"Yeah..." Obi-Wan nodded. He could tell Xanatos was happy they missed it. What with him and his rain issues. "Hey, do you remember the first time Anakin saw the rain on Coroscant?"

Xanatos laughed "Had no idea what it even was. Can you believe he actually hid behind us for an hour before Qui-Gon pried him away..." Xanatos faltered slowly as he realized he had spoken his late master's name.

But Obi-Wan quickly spoke up as not to let Xanatos dwell on the thought "To think someone who was so afraid of it once loves it so much now" he smiled.

"Yeah...I don't see what it is you boys love so much. I can't stand it" Xanatos replied looking over his shoulder for any signs of Master Yoda.

"Oh please, you know somewhere in there you like it too. Better than snow at least" Obi-Wan said.

"Now there is something I like. Snow" Xanatos turned back to look at his former apprentice.

"Even after we got trapped in that snow storm in the middle of Hoth. And then you dropped your ass in the ice and practically broke you back" Obi-Wan grinned at the memory.

"See the whole almost breaking my back thing-stop laughing Obi-Wan-was the ice's fault not the snow-Obi-Wan stop laughing dammit, that was painful!" Xanatos smirked. This only made Obi-Wan break out in full laughter.

"Taking pleasure in Xanatos's misery are we?" A voice came from behind them. Both turned to see Garen, Anakin, and surprisingly, Padme, approaching them "Just like the old days." This part of the sentence earned Garen a smack in the back of the head from Xanatos.

"Garen! Good to see you again. You doing alright?" Obi-Wan beamed as he approached his old friend and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you as well. And I am doing better" Garen smiled returning the hug. But as Obi-Wan placed his hands on Garen's back, he cringed and screwed his face in pain "Ooh, not there."

"Why?" Obi-Wan pulled away from his friend "Did someone hurt you again? Shavit, just say the name Garen, who am I going out to murder?"

"It's nothing really, I swear. Just a little back ache is all" Garen put on a fake smile. He noticed Anakin look away and step back upon hearing Obi-Wan's threat.

"Yeah, it better be. Cause I would have incinerated the bastard that dared go out on you again" Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin shied away a little more. He was thankful to Xanatos, who approached him and put his hands on his shoulders "Anakin, how are you?"

"I'm good" Anakin answered quietly as the older man pulled him into a hug.

"You being good for Garen?" Xanatos asked as he pulled away from the teen "Boy's like my son. One word from him and I'm going to have to beat you up" he smiled playfully.

"And believe me, he beats hard" Obi-Wan added with a grin.

Anakin felt himself turn a bit red. He was this close to dying of the shame.

"So...." Garen intervened, turning the attention away from his padawan "We waiting for Master Yoda?"

"Yeah" Obi-Wan answered turning away from Anakin(much to the teen's relief) "So, Padme, you decided to tag along I see."

"Yeah. This is something important for all of you and I thought I'd come along as well" Padme smiled.

"It's good that you did" Xanatos smiled as well "We could use the company."

"It's good to see you again too Xanatos" Padme smiled "It's been too long."

"Actually it's only been about a month or so" Obi-Wan answered "Since Xanatos charged himself out the window so you wouldn't get shot by a probe droid."

"Ah yes" Padme smiled at the fond memory.

"Xanatos threw himself out a window?" Both Garen and Anakin asked at the same time. A bit amused at their speaking in unison.

"Yup" Padme nodded "I was attacked by these creatures in my room the day Obi-Wan and Xanatos where first assigned to protect me. Obi-Wan took care of the creatures, but Xanatos saw a probe droid out my window and literally charged out he window, shattering the glass-which might I add was very expensive to replace" she smiled fondly at Xanatos "and grabbed the probe droid. It flew off with him hanging off of it. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah and then it flew for another 10 minutes with me hanging off almost 200 feet off the ground" Xanatos picked up the story "Of course Obi-Wan then came along and saved me when the droid blew up and I was plummeting to my death."

"Ah yes, the speeder, the bounty hunter, the dart" Obi-Wan smiled "Story of our lives."

Garen and Anakin both laughed.

"Yes, had fun when hear that story the council did too" a more than familiar voice spoke up from behind the 5. They both looked to see Master Yoda, hobbling over to them.

"Ah, Master Yoda, it's good to see you again, the most" Padme smiled as they all bowed even at the slightest to the elderly Jedi.

"As you, Senator Amidala" Yoda nodded "Now, begin the preparations for the funeral the council will, immediately. Till then, relax you may. Xanatos, come with me you will. Speak to you the council must."

Xanatos got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, that this meeting was going to have something to do with his usage of the dark side........again.

"Yes master" he answered quietly.

"And, Garen..." Yoda turned to the brown haired master "Visit the healers you should for that injury. Plague your thoughts, it does."

Garen let out a bit of an embarrassed cough for not shielding his thoughts well enough "Yes master."

Yoda nodded. He noticed Anakin turn away and Obi-Wan give Garen a look that said "It's an injury? Why didn't you tell me it was an injury?!" and Garen pretend not to see it. Yoda smiled.

"Off you go" he pointed towards the temple.

Anakin shrugged and smiled "Off we go."

And at that, the five Jedi and the senator headed towards the temple.

**Omg, 2 updates and 2 short stories posted on the same day!!! I am on fire!!! lol This got an update, For The Future got an update and I posted a short story up especially for you guys =] It's called 10 secrets and its 10 serets of every character of If Everyone Cared/Someday, starting with Xanatos. I just posted that so it would be cool if you guys went and checked that out =] Plus I just posted a Harry Potter short story if any of you read HP =] **

******Lol, I find it a bit ironic that the very first chapter was a reunion between Obi-Wan, Xanatos and Padme, and now here, so is the 20th chapter XD**

**Ok, so this chapter was basically to show Anakin and Garen's newly formed relationship. As well as Garen and Padme's. But the thing is I hate how the whole Anakin Padme thing is shown in the movies. All that angel, love, nickname mush crap annoys the hells out of me, so I tired not to do that with Garen and Padme. I want their relationship to be storng mentally, not physically through hugs and kisses and what not. Also this was to show how Xanatos and Obi-Wan are pulling themsleves together, so I hope it came out alright =] Remember I don't normally write romance so you'll have to forgive me if the romance here is dead XD **

**Remember, Review!! =]**


	21. Let's Do This

**Hey guys! Look, a super fast update!! lol, let me tell you, it is like 3 am here in NY and I have to get up for school at 6, so as you can tell I'm a wee bit out of it XD Anywhoooo Enjoy!**

**~Xanatos (Yay! Haven't seen that one in a while, have we?)**

My heart is literally at my throat as I step to the center of the council room and bow. As I stand, I keep my gaze sharply to the floor.

"Xanatos, we understand that this mission hasn't been an easy one for you. On physical and personal terms" Mace begins.

"Yes master" is my only response.

"Begin to explain, can you? Tell us everything you can, hold it against you, we will not" Master Yoda says in that reassuring way that lets me know that he is telling the truth.

So I take a deep breath and explain it all. Shunning Obi-Wan, killing Ventress, betraying Obi-Wan, Killing Dooku, and last but not least, using the dark side....twice.

"Use the darkness you did?" Master Yoda says quietly.

"Twice master" I nod sadly.

"If I may recommend something Xanatos," Mace speaks up "Do you think it would help if you where to have soul healing sessions? Not the normal soul healing that the healers offer, something a little different."

"Different Master?" I finally look up at Mace.

"By different I mean side-by-side meditation to clear your thoughts and drive away the cause of your constant turning. It would possibly help if you did it with someone familiar, such as myself" he explains with an expression I can't quite identify.

And then it hits me. I almost forgot that Mace was Qui-Gon's closest friend. Brothers in all but blood. This has to have affected him somehow as well. And I guess it would help him, if he where to do something for Qui-Gon padawan-well former padawan. It vaguely occurs to me that he could have picked Anakin to have this conversation with, but he always did have something against Anakin (maybe he sensed the darkness in him just as I did.) Mace and I have been close for as long as I can remember, and I think it would do us both good to spend sometime together after all thats happened.

"I think....I would like that very much master" I smile a bit.

"Good. We can start them from tomorrow if you are ok with it" Despite his tone, Mace seems to smile a bit as well.

"Yes, let's do that" I agree.

"Happy, that explained to us honestly you have" Master Yoda says.

"Master...I have tapped the dark side so many times, yet you have allowed me to remain in the order.....why is that?" I ask the question that has plagued my mind for years.

"Because trust us you do. Trust in the force you do. When tell you that hold it against you we will not, believe us you do. Hide from us you do not, and admit to us touching the dark side you have been" he explains.

"And it takes a true Jedi to be able to do that" Mace finishes.

"I understand Masters. Thank You. It is a good thing that Obi-Wan and Reeft lead the clones to the victory of that battle" I bow slightly.

"Victory, you think this is?" Yoda smirks "Not a victory, no. beginning of the Clone Wars, this is. Beginning of a dark time..."

"Yes master..." I nod.

"Well then, dismissed you are. Return to your quarters, waiting for you there, Obi-Wan is" Master Yoda orders.

"Yes master" 'I nod and exit the council chambers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon walking into the quarters Obi-Wan and I have shared for two and a half decades, I find it empty. I wonder for a minute where he could have gone, and then I hear the sound of the shower turning off in my room. Then I realize he's probably taking a shower(I wouldn't blame him. It's been one hell of a mission.) Why he's taking a shower in the bathroom in my room and not his own is beyond me, but whatever.

In a few minutes time, Obi-Wan walks into the living room while drying his hair off with a towel. Nothing on but a pair of black sweats. "Hey, back from your meeting already?" he asks as he finishes drying his hair off(making it spike and stand up in odd ends) and throws the towel onto the nearest couch.

I just nod. How he could be so casual with me after all thats happened is still beyond me. I mean if I where him and Qui-Gon did what I did with him, I would probably have been angry at him for days. But Obi-Wan, he's just forgotten any of it ever happened. He had just welcomed him back with open arms. Through the entire ordeal, cared for him as though it where any normal day. And that was something Xanatos just couldn't bring himself to get over.

"Sorry I had to use your shower" He says bringing me out of my thoughts "Damn temple plumbing screwed up my-" but before he can get any further I walk up to him and in a swift (slightly rough) movement, pull him into my arms.

I can feel him tense up as soon as I do, but eventually he relaxes into the embrace. And I simply hold him close. Because I owe him so much, and I have absolutely no way of repaying him for it. It was a lot easier when he was 5 and I could just repay him for being the light of my existence by simply spoiling him senseless with toys and candy. But seeing he's a man now(wow...how did that happen so fast?) looks like he's the one looking after me. And I have yet to repay him for it.

"Xan?" I hear his soft voice "You ok?"

I take a moment before I reply "Yeah...I'm good. Now I am...thanks to you."

I can practically _feel_ the smile appear on Obi-Wan's face as he brings his arms up around my back and tightens the hug "I love you so much Xan."

I chuckle "Love you too kiddo. Now, let's get ready, the funeral's in an hour or so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Garen (Haven't seen him in a while either!)**

"Anakin, are you serious?" I twitch as I walk out of the shower only to see my that my oh so hyperactive apprentice has already found my holo-game system lying in front of the TV.

"You never told me you had a Y-Box 590! This thing is awesome!" He yells, not taking his eyes off the TV, or slowing the pace of his fingers pounding the buttons on the controller.

"One of the many joys of being a Jedi Knight" I shrug "Come on, get of the game."

"Hang on a minute, I'm almost done with this level" he mutters, leaning in towards the screen. Suddenly a bunch of blaster shots sound from the surround sound and then a less than pleasant sounding music. "Oh, wait to go Garen, you made me lose" he grumbles, allowing the controller to drop from his hands "Now, if there's ever a Jedi zombie invasion I won't be able to drop by and save the day. All because of you" he pouts.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. That game wasn't worth it anyway" I grumble turning the system and the TV off "Easiest game I've ever played. Beat it in 4 hours, no problem."

Anakin's jaw falls slightly open.

"Close your mouth padawan, you'll catch flies" I grin at him before ruffling his hair and walking back into my room. Once there I search(the dump called) my room for a comb or something like that. Seeing as I just took a shower my hair is all wet and spiking up in all different directions. Sort of like how Obi-Wan's does after he dries it off(not to mention how hilarious he looks. In a good way of course.) And half way through my hunt for a comb, I feel Anakin's presence at the door of my room "So, why exactly did you interrupt my rather wonderful game?"

I hesitate for a moment before speaking "The council informed me a few minutes ago, that the funeral will be in about an hour or so."

I feel Anakin's emotions spike. "I don't think I want to go" he whispers.

I turn to him "You have to go Anakin. He would have wanted you to be there the most."

"Yeah...but.." he looks down "I don't know if I can take it. What if it hurts too much?"

"It won't" I say as I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Because if it even starts to hurt you can just look around you."

He looks up at me curiously.

"Xanatos is going to be there, Obi-Wan and Padme are going to be there for you-I'll be there for you" I finish.

Anakin looks up at me with an expression that is so full of pent up emotion, it almost makes me feel bad. And then, with a small choked up sob, he buries his face into my chest and pulls his arms around my torso. I'm much less shocked this time, and I immediately bring my arms up around his back. And as I rub soft circles into his back he slowly whispers "I miss him."

"I know buddy, I miss him too" I reply quietly "Come on now. Go get ready while I go inform the senator of the time of the funeral."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take a deep breath as I approach the door of Padme Amidala. She had been allowed to stay at an apartment at the Senate building, so I had to drive over to meet her.

The door slides open in a matter of seconds, revealing the beautiful face of the Senator of Naboo.

"Hey" I say with(what I imagine to be) a really stupid looking grin on my face.

"Hey" Padme smiles broadly "Come in" she gestures inside. I gladly take the invitation and step into the luxurious flat. It really is impressive. I take a seat on a couch in the center of the room. Padme seats herself next to me.

"You want some tea or something?" she asks completely casually.

"Why put you through the bother?" I grin reaching a hand out into the air. A mug full of water comes sailing through the air from the kitchen and flies into my outstretched hand. I reach out another hand, and this time a spoon and a small teabag fly into it. I drop the teabag into the mug of water and give it a stir or two before turning back to Padme "I like my tea black."

I put an arm around her shoulder before using the force to heat up the mug in my hand "Here, have a taste" I say holding the mug out to her.

She looks at me funny before taking the mug from me and taking a sip. Her face brightens immediately "How did you do that!?" she yells, a bit amused and a bit shocked.

"Power of the force, my love, power of the force" I grin, taking a sip of the tea myself. She just laughs "So, why exactly are you here?"

I slowly lower the mug from my lips and turn to look at her "So I can't even visit you anymore without getting interrogated about it?! I am offended Padme Amidala! Offended!" I scowl, removing my arm from her shoulder.

This makes her laugh even more "Course you can" she grins, pulling my arm back.

I smile and take a sip of my tea again "But really, I just wanted to let you know, the funeral is in an hour."

"Oh...how is Anakin taking it?" Padme asks, suddenly growing serious.

"Not too well, but he'll be alright. I know it. I just hope Xanatos and Obi-Wan are taking it as well as they are showing" I mutter, voicing the concern that has filled me for a while now.

"I'm sure they are..." Padme looks down, trying to hide that she wants to tell me something, but is nervous "Speaking of Obi-Wan and Xanatos...I was wondering if..."

"If I was ok with telling them about us?" I finish for her.

"How'd you-"

"Power of the force" I chuckle "Listen Padme, if you're alright with it then I am as well. I trust Xanatos and Obi-Wan with my life. And if I can trust them with that much then I can trust them with this. I just need to know if you can."

"Of course...it's just that...it feels wrong hiding something so big from them...you know what I mean?" she says moving a bit closer to me, so her shoulder rests on my chest.

"I know exactly what you mean" I smile down at her.

"So you're going to tell them?" Padme returns the smile.

"Absolutely" I beam finishing up the last of my tea, placing the mug on the coffee table in front of me and jumping up "I'm going right now!" I grin jogging rather quickly towards the balcony.

"Garen the door's the other way" Padme states raising a brow.

"Alright then" I say, continuing, even as I approach the edge of the enormous, open balcony "I will see you in approximately an hour at the funeral my dear. Till then..." I grin stopping myself at the very edge of the balcony "May The Force Be With You" And with those words, I jump off the ledge. 12 stories down. Making as Obi-Wan would like to say, "My flashy, heart pounding, dramatic exit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swallow rather loudly, as I come to the oh so familiar door of the Omega/Kenobi quarters. I sigh, it's now or never. So with that thought, I raise a fist to knock, when the door slides open on it's own. At first I'm taken a bit by surprise, but then as the door slides open to reveal the form of Obi-Wan, I relax.

"Garen!"

"Obi-Wan!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

".........I live here Garen....."

"Right, sorry...kinda got caught up in the moment"

Obi-Wan laughs as he steps aside and gestures for me to come in "So what's up?" he says as we walk in and sit on the living room couches, opposite one another "You know I was just going to go call you and Anakin."

I laugh "Well, I'm here. Listen Obi-Wan, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok" he leans in towards me "Shoot."

"Well-Is Xanatos around?" I ask, having a second thought.

"Someone say Xanatos?" a more than familiar voice comes from behind me. I turn and see Xanatos, walking up behind me "What where you saying then?" he says taking a seat next to me.

"I...well...there's no real easy way to say this....but....Padme and I....are-"

"Force! You're with Padme?! Haha! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Obi-Wan yells, jumping up in triumph "Pay up Xanatos! Come on! 100 credits! Cough it up!"

Xanatos sighs and rolls his eyes "Fine fine...." he hands over 100 credits to his former apprentice. I just sit there and stare at them in shock "You bet on my love life?"

"Hey, I knew there was something there in both of your eyes that day. Xanatos refused and I couldn't help but make a little bet" Obi-Wan laughs, beaming at his new money.

"Yeah, yeah. I am happy for you though" Xanatos says putting an arm around my shoulder "I never said this cause Padme was more of a stalker/friend to me but she is a good catch. And something tells me it's better you than anyone else."

I laugh "Thanks...Padme was the one that wanted to tell you two. She said we shouldn't hide something so big from you guys. I agreed."

Obi-Wan smiles, that genuine, brotherly smile "I'm glad you trust us with this Garen."

"Can't trust anyone anymore but family" I wink. Both Xanatos and Obi-Wan smile. Then, suddenly, my comm. Link goes off. I fish it out of my belt and answer.

"Garen Muln"

"Garen, Master Yoda, this is. Come to the public gathering chamber you will. Prepared for the funeral we have. And liked for you to be on time, Qui-Gon would have."

"....Yes master"

"Good, see you then I will. Yoda out."

I slowly place my comm back at my belt. The mood in the room, becoming severely dark, due to Master Yoda's call.

"Hey" Obi-Wan speaks up as he stands "You heard Master Yoda, come on, we gotta go" he puts a hand on Xanatos's shoulder. Xanatos's head snaps up suddenly "Hm? Yeah...let's go" he then turns to me "You ready?" I stare at him hard for a long time before I nod. He stands up and looks out into the distance.

"Let's do this then."

**Well, this was originally meant to be the final chapter, but the humor of it kind of got to me and I ended up making this one big humorous but at the same time comforting chapter. The next will for sure be the last =] And I'm giving you guys a double update but can you please do me a favor and review on them individualy? Thanks a million =]**

**So go on and read the final chapter of Someday, Thata way--------------)**

**XD**


	22. Someday

**Well, here you guys go, the final chapter of Someday. Remember I do not own SW or the fantastic song Someday, by the fantastic band, Nickelback. With that being said, please, Enjoy this simple, yet complicated chapter!**

_How the hell did we wind up like this _

Xanatos Omega wasn't too sure as to how things had come to this. How things had become this...this....twisted.

_Why weren't we able _

As he stands at the private gathering chamber, staring at the burning figure of Qui-Gon Jinn; he wonders why he couldn't stop this from happening.

_To see the signs that we missed. And try to turn the tables _

The force screamed at him that something would go wrong...so how did he miss it? How was he not able to change the way things ended up?

_I wish you'd unclench your fists. And unpack your suitcase _

He wished so much for the people around him to be happy again. Because he turned to look at Obi-Wan, and saw the tears streaming down the young man's face. Saw the tears streaming down young Anakin's face. And he wished for them so badly to be smiling again, instead of staring at the burning body of one they loved so dearly.

_Lately there's been too much of this. Don't think its too late _

Lately there had been far to much of this. Tears, sadness, anger, unhappiness. There had just been so much of it as of late. But it wasn't too late. _  
_

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will _

It wouldn't be like this for much longer before Xanatos knew...._  
_

_Someday, somehow _

He would fix this mess. No matter what, someday, somehow...

_I'm gonna make it alright but not right now _

He was going to make it alright. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he would. And that was a promise in Qui-Gon's name.

_I know you're wondering when _

He knew the people around him where looking to him when they needed support. And he knew that they where wondering when he would come out of his calm and collected act and do something.

_You're the only one who knows that_

But the people around Xanatos understood. Though they where waiting for him to do something, they knew. And they never grew impatient. Because they knew, he was Xanatos Omega. And he would fix this.

_Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now _

Xanatos was like a father to Garen. And Garen trusted the older man with his life and more. Garen knew, that if not now, then someday, Xanatos would live up to the bold, powerful person he knew him to be. And fix all this.

I know you're wondering when

And even though Garen wondered when, and how long he could hold up before he gave in completely to this depression that was gnawing at him; he would never loose faith in Xanatos.

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway

Now that Qui-Gon was..well gone...Anakin was probably the one that was stunned the most. He was lost farther than the others and dearly needed guidance. Needed someone to show him the light when he could see nothing but the fires eating up Qui-Gon's body.

_We could end up saying _

He'd never really told Xanatos, but he would have really liked to have him as a master. He was a bit put out when Xanatos refused him when he was 9. and put out a little more when the council assigned Garen to be his master instead of Xanatos.

_Things we've always needed to say _

Maybe if he had opened up a bit more to Xanatos and told him that he felt an irrevocably strong connection to him. Anakin knew, he and Xanatos where alike in more ways than one. And that if anyone knew what he was going through, then it was Xanatos.

_So we could end up stringing _

If only he had told Xanatos all this. Maybe the older man would have been closer with him, done more to help him. And bond with him.

_Now the story's played out like this Just like a paperback novel  
_

Anakin wasn't the only one at the funeral, unhappy with recent events that had to do with a certain raven haired Jedi. Obi-Wan's mind was also plagued with thoughts. Thoughts of how things had played out for him. How, he should have insisted on Xanatos going with Qui-Gon on that mission to Metellos and not with him. How he could have stopped all this. But of course he didn't and things played out just like a page out of a book.

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits. Instead of a Hollywood horror_Despite all this, Obi-Wan knew that this nightmare would be over sooner or later. Because if there was one person he knew that could make all this end something short of a tragedy, then it was Xanatos.

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_Xanatos could fix all this. Everyone knew it. But even he needed someone to lean on. This is where Obi-Wan came in. Because everyone knew, if there was no Obi-Wa, there was no Xanatos. So in a sense, it was both Obi-Wan and Xanatos that people where trusting in to bring light in this time of darkness. And them trusting one another to the fact that....

Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

Someday, somehow they would make everything alright. Of course it would take time. They would all need time to let this all sink in. But once he time of recovery was over, they would fix this.

I know you're wondering when

A lot of things hung in the balance of them. Once they patched things up, these new Clone Wars, Master Yoda spoke of would become easier to deal with. Anakin would be easier to deal with, and life would be much more tolerable without all this misery in it. But it would take time.

_You're the only one who knows that_

Garen, and Anakin knew this. They knew this and they also knew that...

_Someday, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now  
_

Someday, somehow, no matter how long it took, no mater how hard it was, they would do it. Yes, that's right.....

_I know you're wondering when _

No matter how long....

_You're the only one who knows that  
_

No matter how hard

_**-------------**_

How the hell did we wind up like this

And so Xanatos wondered how things had ended up so badly. And as he wondered, he slipped slowly out of the funeral, and made his way to the one place in the temple that he went to for peace. Where he knew he could drop his shields and free his tears.

_Why weren't we able _

He wondered why he wasn't able to prevent it. He wondered and walked slowly up to the top of the 2nd spire of the Jedi Temple. He stood there and allowed the cool breeze to blow through his hair and blow through his thoughts.

_To see the signs that we missed And try to turn the tables _

He wondered how he had missed all the things that where right there in front of his eyes. How he was so blind to them. How he couldn't do anything to change the terrible things that had happened to them.

Now the story's played out like this. Just like a paperback novel

But there was no use in wasting time over it now. Keep your mind here and now, Qui-Gon would say. And that was exactly what Xanatos planned to do. It was exactly what he knew he would do when he felt four familiar force presence come up behind him. He felt the concern, love and hurt that radiated off these force presences. He looked over he shoulder to the faces of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Garen Muln, and Padme Amidala.

The faces of those who looked to him for guidance. Because Qui-Gon was gone now, and only he was there for them to look to.

_Lets rewrite an ending that fits. Instead of a Hollywood horror  
_

It was at that point that Xanatos realized he could fix this. He could fix this to fit the way things turned out. He could fix this nightmare if he just tried. He knew it.

Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

No nothing was wrong, just as long as they trusted him to know that someday he would fix this.

Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

Xanatos knew, someday, he didn't care how, but he would, he knew he would fix this.

_I know you're wondering when _

He knew the people behind him expected just that. He was after all the oldest among them. The one they looked to for support when he needed it.

Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now

So when Xanatos looked over his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan's concerned blue eyes staring back at him, he knew....

I know you're wondering when

When he saw, Anakin looking to him, just as he had seen the teen look at Qui-Gon, he knew...

_You're the only one that knows that  
_

And when he saw Garen and Padme's fingers entwine before they both looked up at him, he knew...

_  
I know you're wondering when _

Yes he knew he would fix this for sure. He would definitely fulfill his role and his silent promise to Qui-Gon, to pick up where he left off, and strive forward. Strive forward and move on to make life the way Qui-Gon would have wanted it to be. And he would do it with the help and support of the loved ones around him. Yes he would do it.

_You're the only one that knows that_

Someday.

**Wow.....it's done! Someday is finally done! After going MIA several times during the story, it's finally finished! Damn!! This chapter was slightly confusing but it was meant to be touching at the same time =] So I hope it did it's job to close off this chapter of the story =]**

**I am a bit sadened that it's done, but have no fear, the AU sequel to this, Savin' Me will be up soon. I will post a few short stories from the world of Xanatos and Obi-Wan before starting Savin' Me. And I will of course continue the 10 secrets short story =] So keep an eye out for those and Savin' Me. And one last time, leave me a final review on Someday =] And if you already haven't then can you do me a favor and take a second to vote on that poll I have up on my profile as to which SW story I should write next? Thanks a million!!!**

**I'm so grateful to all of you guys, and I love you all so so much =] Untill Next Time,**

**-EwanLuver4Ever.**


	23. Important message and such :)

**Hello my dear lovely readers and reviewers. First off, if you're reading this you still have my Xanatos Chronicle stories on your alerts and still care about it for which I thank you very, very much. That being said I realize it's been almost three whole years since I've updated "Savin Me" the third of the series but recently I've been inspired to start up with it again. The thing is though, three years later my writing is much different than it was when I first started the Xan Chron and to be honest it's a bit embarrassing looking back and seeing what it used to be. My writing's developed significantly and so I've started rewriting the series starting from "If Everyone Cared" which is now called "Fifteen, There's Still Time."**

**I will be rewriting all three and I'd intended on making a prequel three to the ones I'd already posted about all of the events that led up to IEC as well so chances are I'll actually get that done this time to. So once again if you've stuck around this far or plan on sticking around for my rewrites then I thank you very very much and here's to hoping I can tell the tale of our boy Xanatos just a bit better this time. Thanks again :)**

**-Shyma**


End file.
